


Краденое солнце

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Mavis_Claire, philippa



Series: 3 левел, макси [6]
Category: Cabbages and Kings - O. Henry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Краденое солнце - Корней Чуковский
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Elements, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба готовит молодому правителю Ваканды новые испытания, от климатических до сугубо личных, и он, как подобает королю и человеку чести, принимает бой. Впрочем, не он один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие автора

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по всем канонам, тотальный ООС — как людей, так и предметов неодушевленных, альтернативная Ваканда, альтернативный юмор

Крокодил и Нганга гуляли по берегу. У берега они увидели краснозобиков. Им захотелось полакомиться, но краснозобики были настороже и легко отлетали подальше от берега. Крокодил, чтобы выманить их на сушу, предложил им пойти прогуляться.   
  
— Приятная прогулка! Приятный разговор! — соблазнял он простодушных птичек.   
  
Те поверили и побежали за ним, как цыплята.  
  
— Давайте же начнем! — сказал Крокодил, устраиваясь на теплом песке. — Пришло время потолковать о многих вещах: о зоопарках, о швейцарском сыре, о бычьих глазах, о королях и капусте.  
  
Но, несмотря на такую большую программу, рассказ Крокодила оказался очень коротким — скоро слушатели все до одного были съедены.  
  
Эту печальную сказку знают решительно все жители Ваканды, так как она передается в тех преданиях, которые звучат в каждой семье — от раннего детства до старости. И все помнят, что Крокодил не сказал ни единого слова ни о зоопарках, ни о швейцарском сыре, ни о бычьих глазах, ни о королях и капусте.  
  
***  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо спросил Нганга и покосился на своего спутника. Крокодил, тяжело переваливаясь, брел по берегу и увязал в песке.   
  
— Ко всему привыкаешь, — философски ответил он. — Но я бы не отказался от передышки.   
  
Нганга осмотрелся в поисках подходящего места для отдыха и вскоре уже сидел на стволе поваленного неизвестно когда и неизвестно кем дерева. Кора давно облупилась; выбеленная солнцем древесина выглядела как хорошо отполированный стол.   
  
Крокодил, повозившись, устроился у его ног. Они помолчали, наслаждаясь тихим плеском речных волн. Луапула в своем течении между двух озер была рекой неторопливой и мирной.   
  
Наконец Крокодил громко фыркнул, нарушив молчание, и сказал:  
  
— Самое время для первой истории, не находишь?  
  
— Нахожу, — согласился Нганга, уселся поудобнее и предупредил: — Но приготовься, рассказ будет длинным.

  
Крокодил извернулся, задрал морду и взглянул на затянутое серое тучами небо:   
  
— А куда нам спешить?  
  
— Ты прав, — опять согласился Нганга. — Тогда слушай.   
****  
Присказка Нганга  
  
Вам скажут в Ваканде, что предыдущий глава этой затерянной в джунглях страны погиб по собственной вине, связавшись с базунгу i и даже выдав за одного из них собственную сестру. Что именно он отыскал на плато Катанга месторождение металла, который прославил Ваканду и сделал ее не такой, как соседние страны. Что он избавился не только от сестры, но и от брата, обвинив того в попытке государственного переворота.  
  
Незнакомцу или заезжему человеку — хотя в Ваканду никто не приезжает из чистого любопытства — покажут могилу прежнего короля и поведают, что и умер он не так, как полагается верховному вождю, а стал жертвой взрыва за тысячи миль от родной земли. За пару лилангени ii мальчишки подведут любопытствующего к ограде, за которой высится гигантская статуя Черной Пантеры.  
  
Но о чем вам не расскажет никто — так это о колдунах-нганга, живущих в самой густой чаще леса, в уединенных хижинах, к которым не ведет ни одна тропа. 

О колдунах, которые правили Вакандой в прежние времена и желали бы вернуть себе эту власть. 

 

О том, что королевское семейство с их помощью получило поистине волшебную способность обращаться в зверя, в Черную Пантеру — оттого-то на могиле и установлен этот памятник. О том, что ни брат, ни сестра покойного, ни он сам не обладали этой способностью, зато его сын с раннего детства слышал зов джунглей, хотя и не знал поначалу, как сладить с ним. Ведь никто не мог рассказать ему, каково быть сразу человеком и зверем, потому что истинного Короля-Пантеру Ваканда не видела уже много, много лет. А старый король продался базунгу и хотел сделать из собственного сына их подобие, и ради этого рассорился с колдунами, которые, конечно, не простили ему самовольства. О том, как посеянные отцом семена упали на благодатную почву, вам могут рассказать шепотом, а могут и вслух, смотря кого вы изберете собеседником. Одетый в белый халат научный сотрудник в одном из прохладных кондиционированных помещений центра криогенных технологий, блестя зубами, будет взахлеб рассказывать, как прежний король сделал Ваканду самой благополучной страной Африки, а нынешний продолжает его дело, и восхвалять европейское образование. А лениво почесывающий в тенечке яйца бывший житель трущоб, отхлебывая свой чангаа iii или банановое пиво, вполголоса заметит, что рано или поздно правителю придется отказаться от привычек базунгу.  
  
Но так или иначе, все они сходятся в одном — такого короля, как тот, что ныне правит в Ваканде, нет больше нигде, да и здесь не найдется равного ему. Потому что ни один из инкози, то есть вождей, не получал свой тайный дар, способность обращаться в Черную Пантеру, в раннем детстве, не достигнув еще первого совершеннолетия, то есть двенадцати лет. Вот только — расскажут вам кто гневно, кто со страхом, а кто и с истинным сочувствием — наследника у молодого короля до сих пор нет, потому что какая из женщин способна пережить хоть одну ночь с Черной Пантерой? Уж точно не женщины базунгу, к которым молодой король так прикипел сердцем, что оно, по слухам, тоже приобрело белый цвет.  
  
Так скажет вам бывший житель трущоб, а ныне обладатель нескольких акров земли и уютного домика в предместье Фридомтауна, города, который совсем недавно звался Шамбеже, и поднимется с пыльной земли, чтобы отправиться в бесплатную столовую за миской бесплатного супа, а то и в джунгли с копьем или на берег Луапулы с острогой, рискуя стать добычей крокодила. Так скажет вам сотрудник центра криогенных технологий — и отвернется к своему микроскопу, а цветастый дашики iv или пестрый бубу v будет ждать его в одежном шкафу в комнате персонала.  
  
Но все они время от времени поднимают глаза и смотрят в одну сторону — туда, где высится над пальмами крыша королевского дворца, гарантируя, что завтра на Ваканду не свалится очередной самолет и из него под прикрытием автоматов не выйдут одетые в пробковые шлемы базунгу с толстой пачкой бумаг, гласящих, что эта земля принадлежит им.  
  
Всех прочих Ваканда примет, разглядит и вынесет приговор: и крючконосому домашнему учителю из Британии, и однорукому беспамятному калеке с мертвыми глазами, и лучшему в мире солдату, не желающему убивать, и гению, миллионеру, плейбою и филантропу…  
  
Так что, видите, нам есть о чем рассказать. Пожалуй, разборчивому уху Крокодила эта повесть полюбится больше всего, ведь в ней и вправду есть и самолеты, и швейцарский сыр, и бычьи глаза, и вибраниум, и пальмы, и короли.  
  
Добавьте к этому пригоршню любви, чемодан политики, посыпьте горстью долларов, галлеонов и лилангени, согретых пылающим солнцем, и вам покажется, что перед вами сама жизнь — столь многословная, что и самый болтливый нганга успеет утомиться.  
  
***  
  
— Действительно, я и забыл, что нганга любят поговорить, — с усмешкой ответил Крокодил. — Или ты так скучал по мне?  
  
— Конечно, скучал! — Нганга наклонился и погладил жесткую бурую спину. — Ведь я знал тебя еще яйцом.   
  
— Ты каждый раз упоминаешь об этом.   
  
— Первая встреча была незабываемой. — Человек почесал старый шрам на руке. — А твоя мать выглядела очень недовольной.  
  
Крокодил, фыркнув, уставился на него прозрачными желтыми глазами, в которых вполне могли бы отражаться солнечные лучи. Но солнца не было — тучи над Вакандой обосновались, кажется, всерьез и надолго.   
  
— С тех пор, как я был яйцом, многое изменилось.   
  
Нганга кивнул:  
  
— Многое, но не все. И наша встреча — тому подтверждение.   
  
— Что ж... — Крокодил потянулся, стукнул хвостом по дереву. — Слушай, что было, пока меня здесь не было.  
****  
**Присказка Крокодила**  
  
— С королем — хотя он тогда еще и не был королем — я познакомился в самых неподходящих условиях. Унизительных для его королевского достоинства, катастрофических для его самолюбия и трагичных по сути своей.   
  
Нганга прикрыл губы ладонью, пряча улыбку.   
  
— Правильно, — кивнул Крокодил. — Ибо карантинная зона Лондонского зоопарка — не лучшее место для знакомства вообще, а для знакомства с наследным принцем — особенно. Его Высочество невыносимо страдал, но какова же была его радость, когда я отозвался на его зов. Он узрел во мне родственную душу и, пребывая в отчаянии, успел рассказать свою печальную историю, несмотря на повторяющиеся уколы успокоительного, которыми не брезговали ветеринары.   
  
— Они подходили к нему? — полюбопытствовал Нганга.   
  
— У них есть специальные приспособления, чтобы наносить вред издалека. — Крокодил помолчал и добавил: — Люди все одинаковы, базунгу они или нет. Так вот, Его Высочество поведал мне, кто он и как оказался в клетке. Спишем его неблагоразумное поведение на юношеский возраст и знакомство с новым миром: трудно представить себе, что базунгу Лондона испытали почтительный восторг, увидев идущую между машин Черную Пантеру. Его Высочество оказался в клетке, потом — в зоопарке, и думал уже, что королевский род Ваканды опозорен навсегда, а жизнь его кончена, но Буллзай… Почему ты смеешься?  
  
Нганга только покачал головой.  
  
— Его верный друг Буллзай смог найти выход и спасти честь и жизнь королевского сына. В тот страшный день, когда нам должны были сделать прививки… Нет, не спрашивай меня, что это, есть воспоминания, которые останутся только моими… Утром страшного дня в зоопарке поднялся переполох, и Его Высочество, освобожденный из унизительного плена двоюродным братом, отбыл в сопровождении счастливо обнаружившегося родственника и верного Буллзая к месту своей учебы — в Оксфорд. Знаешь, он рассказывал мне, что европейский учитель предупреждал о возможных трудностях, но юношеская наивность и максимализм взяли вверх над осторожностью.  
  
— Думаю, он искал джунгли.  
  
— В Лондоне? Почему не водопад Воинов? — Если бы у Крокодила были плечи, он бы ими пожал, но плеч не было, поэтому он ненадолго прикрыл глаза светло-серыми веками. — Его Высочество навещал меня, конечно, не так часто, как нам хотелось бы. Рассказывал о том, как проходит учеба и как складывается его жизнь в Оксфорде, и о помощи родственника, в котором, несмотря на мезальянс матери, все-таки взыграла королевская кровь. Он стал большим человеком. Можно сказать, королем местных нганга. У них это называется «Министр магии». Ты знал, что это именно родственник-министр нашел Чалле учителя из Европы?  
  
Нганга кивнул.   
  
— Ах, вот как… И кто бы это мог подарить Его Высочеству его редкую, но мерзкую птицу?  
  
У Нганги плечи были, и он ими честно пожал.   
  
— Ну-ну. Так вот, Его Высочество делился со мной переживаниями и мыслями, и, хочу заверить тебя, что сказки о белом сердце — только сказки. Он предан Ваканде и любит ее больше жизни. Но почти так же сильно он предан белому человеку. И страдает от своей раздвоенности.   
  
— Сам не знает, чего хочет, — согласился Нганга.   
  
— Ты, как всегда, прозреваешь истину, друг. Перед отъездом на родину Его Высочество в знак признательности организовал мой обмен в зоопарк Ваканды. Несколько глупых птиц, пара самовлюбленных львов — и вот я дома.   
  
Крокодил огляделся с нескрываемым удовольствием.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты больше не полезешь в петлю охотника, если мы поссоримся, — тихо произнес Нганга.   
  
— В юношеском максимализме есть один плюс — он проходит с годами, — ответил Крокодил. — Итак, мы здесь, мы вместе и нам надо о многом поведать друг другу. Ведь это были только присказки, мой друг?  
  
Нганга кивнул ему и улыбнулся.

 


	2. Пантера на рассвете

Фридомтаун нежился в волнах тумана, как красавица под пуховым одеялом. Т’чалла знал: за серой дымкой прячутся низкие хижины вокруг госпиталя и дворца — отрада этнографов, старые постройки, свезенные в столицу из деревень. За хижинами высится белая махина Центра криогенных технологий (тот самый госпиталь, если по-простому), за госпиталем и садом Фридомтаун должен был, по идее, сиять, отражая утреннее солнце тысячами окон в новостройках, должен был негромко шуметь, просыпаясь, — но и звуки, и образы поглощали туман и свинцовые облака, нависшие над городом. Да что там над городом — над всей Вакандой.   
  
Никто не мог объяснить этого природного катаклизма: сезон дождей не закончился привычной иссушающей мир жарой, а перетек в непонятную серую хмарь, перемежавшуюся ливнями. Никакого особого ущерба Ваканде изменившаяся погода не принесла; затопленные мелкие огороды, которые теперь содержали не для прокорма, а для баловства, в счет не шли. Шахты были надежно защищены от любых капризов стихий, продовольствия хватило бы и на десять лет дождя, а если бы не хватило — что им стоило докупить недостающее, хоть в Европе, хоть в Америках? Но дело было не в добыче вибраниума и не в запасах еды и воды. Дело было в головах. В голове самого короля и в головах его подданных. Подданные считали, что за какие-то прегрешения солнце отвернулось от Ваканды и — насколько Т’чалла знал — сейчас активно занимались поисками виновных. Полиция отслеживала и контролировала стихийные всплески негодования, не допуская необратимых последствий. Но в голову короля полиция доступа не имела, и вот там-то стихийное буйство развернулось в полный рост.   
  
Т’чалла, что уж скрывать, гордился своим образованием («лучшим на континенте» — как любил говорить отец) и своей выдержкой — благоприобретенной за годы обучения и здесь, в Ваканде, и в Оксфорде. Всего два раза его безукоризненное самообладание дало сбой, и если первый — анимагическое превращение прямо на Трафальгар-сквер — вспоминать было мучительно стыдно, то второй — смерть отца и последовавшие за нею события — так же мучительно больно.   
  
Сейчас же его накрывали волны совершенно неконтролируемых эмоций. Синоптики не могли объяснить воцарившийся в Ваканде на неопределенное время сезон дождей и даже хоть как-то спрогнозировать его окончание. Т’чалла же явственно ощущал, что происходящее — первый шаг на пути к возможному возвращению его державы в прежнее состояние. Нищета и раздробленность, голод, эпидемии, колдуны… Против колдунов-нганга он уже давно ничего не имел, смирившись с их присутствием в жизни Ваканды, но вот все остальное слишком наглядно проявлялось в соседних странах. Пересечение границ его королевства было строго ограничено, въезд — практически запрещен. Лагеря беженцев, окружавшие Ваканду по периметру, заставляли держать на границах полноценную армию — в этом вопросе Т’чалла был вполне беспринципен. Его интересовало благополучие собственной страны, а весь мир мог запросто подождать. Дожди смыли пару палаточных городков, и не сказать, что пограничники, да и сам король сильно переживали по этому поводу.   
  
Но если бы речь шла только о тумане и дожде! Сумбур в королевской голове на добрую половину был связан — Т’чалла еще раз взглянул в окно башни — с новейшим подразделением госпиталя, Центром криогенных разработок. Точнее, с криокамерой, до последнего времени таившейся в его лабиринтах. Недавно он распорядился перенести ее в королевский дворец. Потому что ни Центр, ни криокамера не были главным. Главным был человек, который в этой криокамере… хранился? Содержался? Пребывал?.. Т’чалла не мог подобрать слова. Он вообще нехарактерно для себя немел или косноязычнел, когда речь заходила о Баки Барнсе.   
  
***   
  
В конце концов, допуская, что лжет даже самому себе, король сделал вывод, что просто не может вести себя иначе. Колдуны были в чем-то правы: европейское образование пустило корни в неокрепшей вакандийской душе, чужие мысли проросли в ней как зубы дракона, и вот уже Т’чалла, отринув опыт мудрых и легкомысленных предков, вполне серьезно начал считать, что королевская власть — в большей степени долг, чем награда или естественное положение вещей. Его существо раздваивалось, и причиной тому были не столько человеческая и звериная ипостаси, сколько конфликт между традициями африканского королевства, такими же простыми, как хижина под пальмой, и пагубными последствиями цивилизации, воплотившимися в ослепительных коридорах криоцентра. «Бремя белого человека» казалось ему теперь кокетством — автор выражения явно не представлял себе бремени человека черного.   
  
Все смешалось в бедной королевской голове. Одно он знал точно: Ваканда принадлежит ему, и король обязан защитить свою страну. А Баки Барнс, Зимний солдат, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс теперь принадлежит Ваканде, значит… Значит, и ему, как воплощению Ваканды.   
  
Отдать свое, завоеванное — пусть даже не в открытом бою, там ему пришлось уступить, но — полученное в дар, так ведь? Все в нем восставало против этого: человеческое, королевское… И звериное, конечно. Попробуй-ка, отбери у Пантеры его…   
  
Он споткнулся на слове «игрушку». И даже устыдился.   
  
Для криокамеры во дворце выделили специальное помещение. Температурный режим, автономное энергоснабжение, полная стерильность — но никто не мог помешать ему войти в «зону Солдата» со старкфоном. Пусть даже этот начиненный микробами по самые микрочипы старкфон и лежал в кармане обработанного всеми новейшими антисептиками медицинского балахона.   
  
…За стеклянной панелью в верхней части криокамеры виднелись очертания лица: темные волосы, слишком белая кожа, темные ресницы, красные губы. Т’чалла стоял со старкфоном в руке и сам себе напоминал любопытного туриста перед мумией фараона. Не хватало только селфи на память. Справедливости ради отметим, что на такие приятные мелочи король не разменивался — он всего лишь собирался позвонить Стиву Роджерсу, но потом отмел это желание, посчитав его проявлением слабости. С внешней угрозой он планировал справиться без посторонней помощи. Что делать с угрозой внутренней, терзающей его персонально — он еще не придумал.   
  
— Инкози i .   
  
Доктор Марта Иньока, директор Центра, остановилась в проеме стеклянной двери. Она пахла… страхом? Т’чалла удивился. Доктор Иньока, первая женщина-профессор в Ваканде, не боялась на его памяти ничего.   
  
— Инкози, — повторила она. — К вам с докладом.   
  
— Иду.   
  
***   
  
В Европе его часто спрашивали, правда ли, что в Ваканде правят мужчины, но командуют женщины. Он с удовольствием подтверждал это и видел, как на лицах любопытствующих появляется странное выражение, полузавистливое, полупрезрительное. Но от этой традиции отказываться не собирался, убеждаясь снова и снова, что предки знали, что делали.   
  
Дора докладывала как всегда точно и коротко, выделив главное, и Т’чалла чувствовал, как на лбу, несмотря на прохладу в комнате, собираются капли пота.   
  
— Инкози, колдуны подбивают народ на бунт. Когда-то Ваканда приняла твоего Учителя, потому что он занимался своим делом, но сейчас в предместьях открыто говорят, что у тебя теперь белое сердце. Что ты перестал быть королем, когда отказался от травы лизийо ii и, — она помедлила, — что белый нзамби iii околдовал тебя и живет с тобой как с женщиной, а когда ты умрешь, захватит власть над Вакандой и сделает нзамби всех ее жителей. — Она оглянулась: за большим, во всю стену стеклом, укрепленным вибраниевой сеткой, клубились тяжелые тучи. — И поэтому он наслал непогоду — солнце, как известно, для них губительно.   
  
— О. — Т’чалла сумел обуздать себя. Не позволил превращению совершиться здесь и сейчас. — Выводы?   
  
— Если бы не циклон — они не нашли бы поддержки. Люди напуганы, несмотря на стабильную ситуацию с продовольствием. У нас нет точных прогнозов погоды — синоптики не решаются делать прогнозы в аномальных условиях. Они поддержали твое предложение — использовать специальные средства для разгона туч. Вот отчет.   
  
Он бегло просмотрел распечатку, стараясь успокоиться: призрак голода исчез слишком недавно, чтобы о нем успели забыть.   
  
— Экспертов привлекли? Да, вижу. Что сделано на данный момент?   
  
— Границы города контролирует гвардия. Арестов не производилось. Слухи пресекаются.   
  
— Хорошо. Докладывай каждые два часа.   
  
Она склонила голову и вышла. В ее запахе ничего нового он не заметил, но… но сколько раз она заставала его вот так, перед криокамерой? Сколько раз приходила к нему с докладами поздно вечером и медлила уходить, будто ждала чего-то?   
  
Выход был перед ним, простой и легкий, но… он был инкози, король. Он не собирался сдаваться.   
  
«Правитель может признавать свои ошибки перед самим собой, — прозвучал в голове голос, который он старался забыть. — Всем прочим о них знать не обязательно».   
  
— Доктор, — позвал он. — Я усиливаю охрану дворца. Предоставьте список персонала, которому необходим допуск и… сведите его до минимума.

  
— Инкози.

  
Не нужно было вспоминать, думал он, возвращаясь к себе в кабинет и разворачивая на старкфоне карту города. Потому что больше всего хотелось набрать номер, обозначенный одной-единственной буквой «У».   
  
Учитель.   
  
***   
  
Сколько уже они не разговаривали? С похорон отца. Тогда они увиделись в последний раз и практически поссорились, и Т’чалле показалось, что весь мир восстал против него — и против такой маленькой в сравнении с остальным миром Ваканды за его плечами. Потому что их разговор на следующий день после похорон оказался одним-единственным разом, когда Т’чалла посмел возразить ему. Одним-единственным за все время их долгого знакомства.   
  
Король вспомнил, что еще не так давно, какой-то год назад, он строил приятные планы насчет того, как можно было бы отметить очередную, честно говоря, придуманную им дату. Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как он уехал в Оксфорд, а Учитель вернулся в Европу. Как говорится, был бы повод — и для встречи, и для подарка. Вряд ли Учителю понравились бы гибкие и изящные танцовщицы-амакоса iv с их переливающейся всеми оттенками черного кожей и нежными умелыми руками. Вряд ли Учитель так уж обрадовался бы пополнению своего счета на солидную сумму, да и по поводу суммы они не сошлись бы во мнениях, понятия о «денег вполне достаточно» у них расходились на порядки. Чалла отмел мысль о том, что может подарить Учителю самое дорогое, что есть лично у него — Буллзая (тогда он еще не был королем, и Ваканда, а так же Баки Барнс в его понятие собственности не входили). Буллзай отпадал, потому что они с Учителем абсолютно одинаково не переносили друг друга. С самого начала, когда Чалле принесли подарок от одного местного нганга и Учитель, внимательно оглядев Буллзая, заметил: «любопытный фамилиар», а чертов попугай в ответ чуть не выцарапал ему глаза. С тех пор и пошло, и ведь когда-то их взаимная неприязнь казалась Чалле чуть ли не катастрофой. Он еще не знал, что такое катастрофы, глупец.   
  
Король позволил себе расслабиться и подумать о хорошем. О том хорошем, настоящем, которое навсегда остается в памяти и радует душу в трудные минуты, лаская ее как солнце землю после сезона дождей. Например, о том, как он в первый раз увидел Учителя. Отец пригласил его в кабинет, где они, уже договорившиеся почти обо всем, стояли рядом и выглядели как позитив и негатив странной фотографии. Темнокожий отец в белоснежном бубу и белый Учитель в длинном черном наряде (потом он узнал, что это мантия).   
  
Чалла смотрел на него с восторгом, ему сразу понравилось все. И черный балахон, и длинные прямые волосы, и тонкие губы, и даже нос, торчавший вперед непривычным крючком. А шрамы! Шрамы, вившиеся по шее Учителя и уходившие куда-то под волосы, к уху! Как будто Учитель был настоящим охотником и выжил в схватке со львом или крокодилом!   
  
Он помнил свое тогдашнее счастье, и мысль о том, что этот… этот человек будет его, и только его, что он — для него лично и никак не связан с Вакандой. Потому слова отца об испытательном сроке прозвучали подобно грому над саванной.   
  
— Профессор Снейп пробудет у нас месяц, для начала. Он хочет убедиться, что ты — достойный ученик, — сказал отец и потрепал его по плечу. — Надеюсь, ты не подведешь меня, сын.   
  
Чалла удивился: кто-то мог диктовать отцу свои условия? Потом восхитился. Потом окончательно решил, что профессор должен остаться, а если для этого ему нужно понравиться — что ж, Чалла постарается.   
  
После некоторых неловкостей (не звать по имени, не звать по фамилии, не употреблять, ни-ког-да не употреблять слово «профессор»!), сошлись на «учителе», и Чалла пропал.   
  
Следующие семь лет он прожил в счастливом дурмане, потому что Учитель оказался лучшим из тех, кого мог к нему направить мир. Мир — в лице двоюродного брата из Англии мистера Кингсли — удовлетворенно покивал и удалился, оставив их вдвоем.   
  
Сегодняшний Т’чалла усмехнулся. «Как европейских молодоженов», — подумал он. В Ваканде первая ночь короля никогда не была уединенной; колдуны и приближенные вокруг брачного ложа были неотменяемой — пока — традицией.   
  
Чалла одиннадцатилетний ничего не знал про молодоженов и матримониальных планов не имел. Он учился, жадно впитывая знания, запоминая разговоры, которые становились все более долгими и все более интересными, не задавал вопросов не по делу, но из обмолвок, отрывков, нечаянно соскальзывавших с тонких губ Учителя фраз, строил свою картину его, Учителя, мира и его, Учителя, прошлого.   
  
Оказавшись в Англии и пообщавшись с Кингсли Шеклболтом, он поразился тому, как много угадал. Но тогда это уже не имело значения, лишь немного потешило самолюбие. Учитель принял его и оставался с ним все долгие прекрасные семь лет. Анимагия, зелья, обыкновенные человеческие знания (Учитель называл их маггловскими), и главное — разговоры, обсуждения всего на свете, — Чалла вспоминал о них каждый день. Каждый день дома — перебирая свои сокровища в памяти перед сном, каждый день в Оксфорде — сравнивая местных профессоров и Учителя, и только в последний год отказался от этой привычки.   
  
Глупость, конечно. Не привычка, а их ссора. Он король. Он всегда стоял на границе миров, и неважно, что миров этих насчитывалось больше двух. И… и именно тут Учитель был неправ. Технологии были нужны. Здесь, в Африке, они были жизненно необходимы, и кому испытывать их первым, как не ему? Это в Британии можно замкнуться, позволить себе не замечать — как они говорят? — магглов. Но не в Ваканде. И ему все больше казалось, что учитель рассердился не столько из-за доспехов, сколько из-за самого факта несогласия.   
  
«Ты анимаг, — сказал он. — Тебе не нужны подпорки в виде металлического костюма, магия всегда с тобой, и если ты не желаешь понять…»   
  
Он не пожелал — в первый, кажется, раз.   
  
«Оксфорд сбил тебя с толку, — так он сказал. — Магглы могут внушать доверие, но стоит им узнать о тебе чуть больше… впрочем, так можно сказать не только о магглах, — вдруг прервал он сам себя. — И еще: месть — это блюдо, которое подается холодным, ты помнишь?»   
  
Т’чалла мотнул головой, не желая ни спорить, ни соглашаться.   
  
«Что ж, — сказал Учитель. — Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Совершенства в мире нет; и вот еще одно подтверждение этого тезиса. Я возвращаюсь домой; ты… — ему вдруг показалось, что Учитель — Учитель! — не знает, что сказать, но тот холодно продолжил: — Ты знаешь, как меня найти».   
  
Но Т’чалла был король. Он больше не напоминал о себе.   
  
Палец скользнул выше и нажал на строку, на которой значилось «С. Роджерс». Т’чалла досчитал до двадцати. На двадцать первом гудке включился автоответчик: «Сожалею, но меня нет дома. Оставьте сообщение…»   
  
Он сбросил вызов.   
  
***   
  
Когда на рассвете Дора доложила, что Белые Гориллы объявили мобилизацию, он еще раз прослушал двадцать гудков и выбрал из списка следующий номер.   
  
«В настоящий момент мистер Старк не может вам ответить. Оставьте свой номер секретарю…»   
  
Для проверки он набрал еще один, подождал, пока перестанет играть вальс из «Анастасии». Едва ли одновременное отсутствие этих троих было совпадением. А если так, оно могло продлиться сколько угодно — и закончиться неизвестно чем.   
  
Во всяком случае, совесть его была чиста — хотя вряд ли это имело значение.   
  
Через пять минут старомодный мобильник, лежащий на книжной полке в чистеньком шале недалеко от Сьона v , разразился пронзительной трелью.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Инкози — король
> 
> ii Сердцевидная трава, которую обязаны были употреблять в пищу короли Ваканды, чтобы усилить свои способности и получить связь с Божеством-Пантерой
> 
> iii Нзамби — зомби, живой мертвец
> 
> iv Амакоса — люди с черной кожей, вакандийцы
> 
> v город на западе Швейцарии, административный центр кантона Вале
> 
> Заклинание трансфигурации воды в ром приводится в «Гарри Поттере и Философском камне», его применяет Шеймус Финниган.
> 
> Аллоапотемнофилия — стремление к половому контакту с лицом, имеющим ампутированную конечность


	3. Белое и черное

Северус Снейп не смог бы ответить на вопрос, зачем он раз в неделю заряжает абсолютно бесполезный предмет, именуемый мобильным телефоном. Это вошло в привычку: каждое воскресенье подключать маленький аппарат к розетке, убеждаться, что цилиндрик на экране наполняется зеленым, словно в него постепенно переливают зелье, и убирать телефон обратно на книжную полку. 

В нем значился только один номер, и только один человек знал номер его собственного мобильного. Снейп был уверен, что телефон ему больше никогда не понадобится, так же, как и стоивший нереальных денег постоянный порт-ключ к королевскому дворцу во Фридомтауне. Мальчик вырос. Чалла стал Т’чаллой, унаследовав от нелепо погибшего отца не только богатейшую и продолжающую богатеть Ваканду, но и неплохой запас королевской спеси, а так же опасный самообман, что ему доступно многое. Почти все.   
Именно это Снейп и пытался до него донести во время последнего разговора. И уже не раз согласился сам с собой, что время было выбрано не самое подходящее — день после похорон старого короля, и, возможно, аргументы стоило подобрать поубедительнее, но... Он с легкостью провернул бы это с любым другим молодым человеком, да и с немолодым, да, может, и не совсем с человеком — ведь когда-то к нему прислушивались и Люпин, и Фенрир. 

Но это был Чалла, без всякой королевской буквы Т перед привычным именем. Чалла из Ваканды. Лучший его ученик. Самый, наверное, главный ученик за все время работы. И Снейп, что уж скрывать, расслабившийся за годы его обучения, за годы общения, растерялся. Он никак не ожидал, что выросший мальчик-анимаг захочет заковать свою природную, стихийную мощь в изделие из бездушного металла и мертвого пластика. Что он поведется — так же, как и десятки, сотни других — на дешевое очарование техногенной цивилизации. 

Конечно, по сравнению с его прошлой жизнью, произошедшее с наследным принцем Ваканды никак не тянуло на катастрофу. Так, мелкая неприятность, очередные потраченные впустую семь лет жизни — возвращение практически с того света позволяло смотреть на многие события по-иному.

Последний год Снейп часто успокаивал себя этим: ты выжил, хотя должен был умереть, ты сделал все, о чем просил Дамблдор, ты оплатил все счета и свободен... даже если за свободу когда-то пришлось заплатить новым счетом. 

...Кингсли Шеклболт всем своим видом давал понять, что вытащенный из Хижины профессор ничем ему не обязан. Снейп помнил только, как дикие глаза Поттера сменились не менее дикими глазами призрачной серебристой рыси, а потом провалился в беспамятство и пришел в себя в незнакомой комнате, полной незнакомых запахов и звуков. Шумели подвешенные к потолку высушенные стебли странных растений, скрипели под ногами хозяина циновки, сплетенные из неизвестных трав, в котле булькало неизвестно что, и, судя по всему, этого самого неизвестно чего в Снейпа было влито немало. 

— Не дергайтесь, — произнес Кингсли. — Пока нельзя. И разговаривать нельзя, — быстро добавил он, заметив, что Снейп шевелит губами. — Мама!

Вот уж кому он не хотел быть обязанным ничем — так это матери Кингсли Шеклболта, немолодой огромной негритянке в ярком балахоне и с причудливой прической: на голове, словно поделенной на сегменты, было накручено десятка два пучков, из-за чего казалось, что миссис Шеклболт является счастливой обладательницей множества не пробившихся сквозь череп рогов.

— Не то чтобы я обещал Альбусу, — начал Кингсли, и Снейп подавил полуистерическое желание задергаться, заговорить, сардонически рассмеяться — словом, сделать все то, что было запрещено. Они все «не то чтобы обещали Альбусу». Похоже, Дамблдор сумел опутать долговыми обязательствами и договоренностями каждого, до кого смог дотянуться. Кингсли же продолжал: — Но определенный договор имел место быть. Поэтому пока вы останетесь здесь, — негритянка с недо-рогами взглянула на сына и нехорошо, по крайней мере, так показалось спасенному, усмехнулась, — а дальше решим...

Как только Снейп смог выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие связной речи, он потребовал освобождения. Прохрипел:

— Я хочу уйти, Шеклболт, — и замер, пораженный тем, что африканские травы, дымки благовоний, разнообразнейшие варева, которыми, в определенном порядке, поила его миссис Шеклболт, ее теплые сильные пальцы, успокаивающие боль, — что вот это все, стихийное, нерегламентированное и неубедительное, честно говоря, — сработало.

— Куда? — удивился Кингсли. — Не надо спешить, профессор. Безусловно, без разбирательства в Визенгамоте не обойтись, но Поттер и Грейнджер могут свидетель…

— Нет! — Он зарычал бы, если мог, но сейчас его «нет» было похоже на хриплый кашель. — Нет! Никаких Поттеров. Никаких Грейнджер. И Уизли — тоже никаких! — на всякий случай добавил Снейп. — Никаких Макгоннагал, Люпинов...

Не то чтобы он хотел перечислить все фамилии, всплывающие у него в голове, но Кингсли тихо сказал:

— Ремус погиб, — и Снейп заткнулся. Ему не было жалко оборотня. Ему — впервые за много-много лет по-настоящему было жалко себя. 

— Я хочу уйти, — повторил он, — уехать. 

— Вообще? — уточнил Кингсли. — Отсюда?

Миссис Шеклболт, огромной тенью стоявшая за плечом сына, быстро произнесла что-то на неизвестном Снейпу языке. Гортанные звуки прыгали по комнате, отлетали от стен, долбили мозг как сотни настырных молоточков. Кингсли отвечал ей — так же непонятно, словно вытягивал слова из самой глубины горла. Снейп закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Через несколько дней он решил, что сможет выйти из комнаты. И совершил ошибку. Первые два шага получились удачными, а дальше пол и потолок сошлись в одной-единственной точке, и этой точкой был он, Северус Снейп, упавший ровно между кроватью и дверью. Комнаты матушки Министра никто не назвал бы просторными. «И все равно, — подумал Снейп, — все равно. Я уползу». Но и ползти тоже получалось не очень. Вернувшаяся с покупками миссис Шеклболт обнаружила его бесславно распростертое тело, вздохнула, вызвала сына — и профессор был с позором возвращен на место. Как бездушная вещь. Как артефакт какой-нибудь. 

Кингсли хорошо понимал, с кем связался. Потому что вечером сел у кровати, осмотрел подживающие шрамы и поинтересовался:

— Чего бы вы хотели, профессор?

«Умереть», — подумал Снейп, но вопрос явно был не об этом. 

Он попытался передернуть плечами, шею полоснуло резкой болью. 

— Вы хотите покинуть Лондон?

Снейп осторожно кивнул.

— Англию?

Снейп кивнул еще раз. 

— Простите, профессор, — Кингсли был сама предупредительность, — но есть ли у вас... располагаете ли вы средствами, достаточными для... независимого образа жизни?

Вероятно, выражение лица больного говорило само за себя. 

— Я могу предложить вам кое-что, — сказал Шеклболт. — Работу, на которой, по большому счету, вы сами продиктуете условия. Хорошо... нет, прекрасно оплачиваемую работу. Думаю, лет на семь.

Снейп насторожился. Семилетний цикл напоминал о чем-то знакомом и неприятном.

— Это связано с воспитанием одного молодого человека. Не столько с обучением — он не волшебник, это уже очевидно, сколько именно с воспитанием. 

Снейп нахмурился. 

— Понимаю, вы утомлены преподаванием...

У-том-лен!!! 

— ...Но у этого молодого человека есть один большой плюс. Он живет не в Англии. 

Снейп кивнул. 

— К сожалению, и не в Европе.

Теперь Снейп смотрел на Кингсли с подозрением.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Министр его худшие опасения. — Молодой человек — сын моего дяди, короля Ваканды. Да, это в Африке. Мальчик, судя по всему, анимаг, но у нас...

Кингсли осекся. Потому что все, что сейчас маячило у него перед глазами — это был черноволосый затылок отвернувшегося к стене Северуса Снейпа. 

***

Если Министр магии решил, что профессор Северус Снейп, до сих пор числившийся пропавшим без вести в Битве за Хогвартс, отверг его предложение, то он заблуждался. Снейп просто хотел подумать, взвесить все «за» и «против» и принять обоснованное решение, в корне менявшее его жизнь. Нет, не менявшее. Прежняя жизнь кончилась там, в Хижине — и начинать предстояло с нуля. Без Темных Лордов и мудрых директоров, без образа зеленоглазой девушки-соседки, без воспоминаний о мерзкой шайке ровесников-наглецов (он не мог не отметить, что последнее связующее с прошлым звено, Ремус Люпин, погиб не только героически, но и весьма своевременно), без молодого поколения, которое было ничем не лучше прежних, а, если задуматься — то во многом и хуже…

Уходивший Кингсли предложил ему неделю на размышления. В принципе, он мог вернуться и через три дня, потому что именно утром третьих суток раздумий и колебаний миссис Шеклболт протянула Северусу Снейпу свежий номер «Пророка», на главной странице которого красовалась статья «Северус Снейп: предатель, герой, двойной агент, настоящий отец Гарри Поттера?..». Многоточие за вопросительным знаком приводило в ужас. Снейп все-таки прочел статью, увидел подпись «Рита Скиттер» и содрогнулся. 

Миссис Шеклболт взглянула на него с жалостью и вышла. 

…Миссис Шеклболт, несмотря на ярко выраженный национальный колорит и безусловные таланты в знахарстве, благополучно сочетала в себе прирожденное африканское коварство и благоприобретенную европейскую изощренность. Узнав от сына, что «больной размышляет», она просто написала письмо в редакцию «Пророка», адресовав его «самой известной в магическом мире мисс Скиттер». В неподписанном письме — исключительно намеками — сообщалось, что Снейп мог выжить, что все не так просто, как кажется; что Поттер оказался в Хижине («кто бы туда полез по доброй воле, мисс?»), потому что знал тайну и хотел спасти отца… 

Рита не подвела. Миссис Шеклболт очень хотелось, чтобы ее племянник получил приличного учителя из Европы.

Поэтому еще через месяц, в то благословенное время, когда Ваканда наслаждается началом зимы (Снейп попытался не вспоминать, что в Англии это соответствует июню), когда дожди приносят облегчение и радость и человеку, и зверю, и дереву в джунглях, когда реки, насыщаясь, становятся полноводными, бывший профессор самой известной магической школы Британии стоял перед солидным темнокожим мужчиной, оказавшимся — в отличие от того же Малфоя — вполне вменяемым родителем, и ждал встречи с новым, единственным своим учеником. Воспитанником, — поправил Снейп сам себя и приготовился к худшему. Он всегда готовился к худшему — и не ошибался. 

Но не в этот раз. 

***

Чалла, несмотря на дремучее невежество в некоторых вопросах (довольно многочисленных, к сожалению), несмотря на самые настоящие ломки, в которых формировалась его анимагическая сущность, оказался совершенно фантастическим подростком. Он хотел учиться, и учиться всему. Он умел учиться — пусть поначалу интуитивно, перенося маггловские навыки в мир анимагии. Он — и это поразило Снейпа больше всего — не относился к нему потребительски. Качество, столь раздражавшее профессора в европейских учениках, у ученика африканского отсутствовало напрочь. Он признавал авторитет и верховенство Учителя (Снейп специально обговорил, чтобы они обходились без имен, фамилий и званий). И, самое страшное — искренне верил, что явившийся из Европы профессор является… кладезем всего: опыта, знаний, мудрости. 

Через год, когда пришло время отпуска, Снейп понял две простые вещи: первое — что мир изменился, потому что он не хочет никуда уезжать, и второе — когда Чалла, кивнув и соблюдая все приличия, простился с ним в кабинете отца — что никто и никогда, даже мать, не любил его так. Вот просто так. Ни за что. За сам факт его существования. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове это простое слово: «любил» и убеждался, что это оно. Потому что ничего подобного в его прошлой жизни не было. А в прошлой его жизни осталось много чего. 

Мальчишка вышел с прямой спиной, они с королем услышали быстрый топот ног по коридору, потом топот стих и вдалеке послышался негромкий рык.

— Похоже, ему проще переживать так, — проницательно заметил король.

Снейп кивнул. Отпуск он сократил, ничуть не сожалея, и через две недели ощущал себя вернувшимся домой. Он сидел в своих покоях и перелистывал первое издание Ар-Рази, за которым гонялся больше половины прожитых лет и которое мог легко себе позволить теперь, просто заплатив цену, которая — тоже недавно — казалась непредставимой. У его ног нежилась черная пантера, и Снейп, опять же, мог позволить себе поставить ноги на наследного принца Ваканды, чтобы услышать в ответ довольное урчание. Малфои проиграли эту игру вчистую. И белых павлинов, кстати, здесь не жаловали. 

Чалла был умен и схватывал на лету все: и знания, и информацию, и выводы, к которым они приходили в результате долгих бесед. Никакой упертости Поттера, никакой ленивой тупости Уизли, никакой самовлюбленной настырности Грейнджер. Беседы Учителя и ученика, потом – дружелюбных собеседников, при полной почтительности одного и благосклонности другого. 

Может быть, это были лучшие семь лет в жизни Северуса Снейпа, посланные мирозданием в награду за почти семь лет пребывания в Хогвартсе «золотого трио». 

Но все хорошее быстро заканчивается, и семь лет пролетели, как семь дней. Чалла уехал в Оксфорд. Снейп приобрел участок в предместьях Сьона и выстроил там дом. Дом начали возводить за год до окончания обучения — и только тогда он понял, что скучает по Хогвартсу. 

Тогда же — чтобы дать ему возможность контролировать строительство — король и выделил средства на порт-ключ от Фридомтауна до швейцарского кантона. Порт-ключ вместе с его содержанием стоил немногим меньше дома и участка, но семнадцатилетний Чалла, настоявший на подарке, не мелочился. Их занятия давно перестали быть занятиями в прямом смысле слова, они превратились в обсуждение всего. 

— Ни один нганга не может предсказать будущее с точностью, превышающей семьдесят пять процентов. А в прошлом месяце проводили опрос, так вот, колдунам доверяют почти девяносто два процента опрошенных, но при этом в формулировках вопросов и базах данных не учитывались... 

В голове Его Высочества прекрасным образом совмещались колдуны и социологические исследования. Снейп смотрел на молодого человека, сидевшего за столом напротив, и с горьким удивлением понимал, что будет скучать. По Чалле, по его Пантере, изумительному, сильному черному зверю, выгодно отличавшемуся от известных ему анимагов и оборотней полным отсутствием блох. Чалла склонился над планшетом, закусив нижнюю губу и наморщив нос. Это означало только то, что что-то в социологических исследованиях его не устраивало. 

— Не понимаю, — грустно сказал он. — Отец столько делает для просвещения нации, а люди все равно идут в хижины к колдунам. Лечат у них детей! Смотри, — он протянул Снейпу планшет, — это сводные данные по всем госпиталям Ваканды. Количество детей, которых перелечивали после знахарства...

Снейп непроизвольно погладил шею. Шрамы давно ощущались как что-то, существовавшее в нем, с ним, изначально. 

— Я знаю, — продолжил Чалла. — Тетя помогла тебе, но не все нганга — женщины королевского рода. Среди них достаточно тех, кто врет. Как отличить неудачное лечение от осознанного обмана? Контролировать? Всех нганга в Ваканде?

Он, вроде, продолжал говорить, но глаза его неотрывно следили за пальцами Снейпа, и, когда тот убрал ладонь с шеи, Чалла, словно дождался своей очереди, протянул руку, дотронулся до шрамов и замер. 

— Как... гладко, — растерянно сказал он.

— Ты не знахарь и не нганга, — выговорил Снейп спустя бесконечную минуту. — Убери руку, мальчик.

Он уже знал, как краснеют вакандийцы: под темной кожей появлялся красноватый отсвет, делая лица еще непроницаемей, а их выражения — еще непонятнее. 

— У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы понять, чего ты хочешь. Кого ты хочешь, — поправился Снейп. — Не думаю, что стоит торопиться с определением... предпочтений.

Он просто всю жизнь мечтал объяснять умному мальчику про подростковые кризисы и закидоны. Вот просто всю жизнь...

Чалла взглянул исподлобья и спокойно вышел из кабинета. Через несколько его шагов их звук изменился, а по стене коридора что-то со всей силы хлестнуло. 

«Не самый плохой способ контролировать себя», — подумал Снейп и взялся за отложенную книгу. Мальчишку надо было остудить. 

*** 

Но прибегать к каким-либо мерам не пришлось. Как уже не раз говорилось, Чалла был умен и все намеки понимал с полуслова. 

Снейп осваивал свой недо-Хогвартс. Примерно с той же неловкостью, с которой наследный принц Ваканды вписывался в европейскую цивилизацию. Чалла умудрился перекинуться в пантеру в центре Лондона и угодить в зоопарк, о чем Снейпу поведал не только сам убитый такой вопиющей оплошностью ученик, но и Кингсли — единственный персонаж из прошлого, который знал его новый адрес, и то только потому, что должен был негласно приглядывать за Его Высочеством. 

Снейп же мечтал о подземельях. Но его ждал совершенно непредставимый в магической Британии конфуз: швейцарские строители-магглы вежливо сообщили чокнутому домовладельцу, что подвал они еще могут, запросто, а вот для полноценного, запрошенного чокнутым подземелья, придется взрывать горную породу, и нет никакой гарантии, что вместе с породой к чертям не взлетит и полдеревни. Прибегать к волшебству Снейп решительно отказался.

Чалла смирился с тем, что в Англии никто не падает ниц перед огромным черным зверем — символом королевской власти Ваканды. Снейп смирился с жалким подобием хогвартской башни, украсившим левое крыло коттеджа. Называть сухой, хорошо освещенный подвал подземельем он категорически отказывался. 

Они встречались летом, пока Чалла был студентом, потом — соискателем, потом дополнительно осваивал что-то продвинутое маггловское, разрываясь между Европой, Америкой и Африкой. И Снейпу не в чем было упрекнуть своего ученика. Кроме того, последнего раза, когда мальчик, только что не рыча, сообщил ему, что должен отомстить, иначе его существование, его королевский ранг вообще не будут иметь смысла. Снейп вспомнил себя самого и посоветовал подождать, не пороть горячку. Чалла даже не перекинулся — но посмотрел так, словно хотел перегрызть горло. 

Снейп машинально потер шрамы. Сколько всего ухнуло в прошлое меньше чем за час разговора. И неуверенная жесткая рука на его искореженной коже — в том числе. 

— Ты знаешь, как меня найти, — сказал он и вышел.

***

…Поэтому, когда тот самый мобильный с единственным номером издал несколько ритмичных звуков (Чалла в свое время настоял, чтобы на звонке стояла запись тамтамов) Снейп даже не понял, кто это стучит. Понял, подошел к телефончику, вибрирующему на полке – и все-таки ответил. 

— Учитель, — мальчик пытался говорить спокойно, — я приношу свои извинения. Я бы не побеспокоил тебя, но…

Снейп вспомнил, как его поначалу шокировало фамильярное «ты» в сочетании с почтительным «Учитель». 

—…Но у меня возникли некоторые проблемы, и мне не справиться самому.

Чалла всегда был честен с ним. 

— …Не смогу приехать, и если тот порт-ключ…

— На месте, — сказал Снейп, и это были первые слова, которые он произнес после «Я слушаю».

— Ох. 

Где-то там, за морем и половиной африканского континента, Чалла выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Тогда мы можем начать разморозку?

— Начать — что? — переспросил Снейп. — В Ваканде ледниковый период? Сломались все холодильники одновременно? Я нужен, чтобы наколдовать снеговика?

— Если бы, — пробормотал Чалла. — Я все объясню на месте, Учитель, если ты не…

— Я — не, — ответил Снейп. — Буду через час. 

— Я… надеялся, — невнятно произнес лучший его ученик. — Очень. Я жду.

***

Через час он стоял в знакомом до последнего закоулка королевском дворце и отмечал перемены. Перемены во всем: в повзрослевшем короле — как будто Т'чалла прожил за этот год добрый десяток лет; в здании — правое крыло переливалось новыми стеклами современной многоэтажной пристройки, и еще… еще что-то случилось с погодой? 

— Ты вызвал меня из-за дождя? — полюбопытствовал Снейп. — У вас климатический сбой? Это не ко мне, с погодой успешно работают в Дурмштранге, думаю…

— Нет-нет, — быстро сказал Пантера, — дело не в погоде, точнее, не только в ней.

И Северус Снейп выслушал рассказ, в очередной раз подтвердивший его правоту. Мальчик заигрался. В короля, в мстителя, да черт знает во что — а когда пришло время расплачиваться за глупость, заплатил с присущей ему и подозрительно знакомой безоглядностью. 

Замороженное нечто в королевском дворце. Опрометчивость на опрометчивости. Замороженное нечто к тому же обладало собственной волей и… неволей тоже. 

— Определенные слова, триггеры, заложены в его мозг, в его память. Когда кто-то, имеющий доступ к этому ключу, произносит их, вместо одной личности, первоначальной, появляется другая, искусственно созданная, которая полностью подчиняется говорящему. Я думал, что так он устроил взрыв, в котором погиб отец. Но оказалось, истинный виновник все подстроил, и... Я мог бы разобраться, но предпочел мстить не думая.

— Подают холодной, — напомнил Снейп.

— Я знаю, что был неправ, Учитель. И я плачу за это, но цена может оказаться слишком высокой. Я не могу рисковать будущим Ваканды, и я связан обещаниями, которые дал Баки и его друзьям… Я…

— Все еще король, — констатировал Снейп. — Непутевый, конечно, но что поделать? Чего ты хочешь от меня?

В принципе, он понимал, что потребуется, ему даже было интересно, насколько их триггеры отличаются от Империуса. 

— Ты рассказывал про легилименцию… Я правильно запомнил?

Снейп кивнул. 

— У магглов, — что значит школа, как он легко выговорил это «магглов»! — У магглов нет способов снять триггеры. Точнее, есть, но они ненадежны и грозят нарушением мозговой активности… То есть…

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы он был расколдован, но при этом не стал олигофреном?

— Примерно так, — выдохнул Т’чалла. 

— Ты понимаешь, что я не могу дать никаких гарантий?

— Я верю тебе. 

Пантера наклонил голову, аккуратно подстриженные черные волосы качнулись у Снейпа перед глазами.

— Учитель, если мы снимем эти… триггеры… чары… он сможет уехать, — Т’чалла сбился, — или, по крайней мере, его перестанут считать нзамби, и…

— Что — и? — Оборванная на полуслове фраза очень не понравилась Снейпу.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал король и посмотрел на него, как когда-то давно, круглыми внимательными глазами. — Я не могу держать его в таком виде. И не держать не могу. Я…

— …Запутался вконец, — договорил за него Снейп, — могу я взглянуть на эту твою ледышку? 

*** 

Длины коридора как раз хватило, чтобы Снейп успел в очередной раз поразмышлять о сходстве и различии магии и технологии. Ладно, признал он шагу на десятом, сохранять людей в замороженном виде, как кур в холодильном шкафу, магам было не под силу. Но и люди-то, как он понял, годились не всякие, а… модифицированные, повторил он. По сути, магглы прорывались к магии с другой стороны. Очень американский подход, подытожил он на сто двадцать седьмом шаге, вытерпел очередной досмотр, поздоровался с сурово глядевшей на него особой средних лет в зеленоватом балахоне и наконец был допущен в святая святых. Здесь ему никто не мешал подойти ближе и внимательно осмотреть закрепленный вертикально… гроб, не без удовольствия сформулировал он. Да, гроб со стеклянной крышкой, за которой достаточно четко был виден его… обитатель. Мужчина, белый, — усмехаясь про себя, перечислял Снейп. — Рост шесть футов два дюйма, левая рука отсутствует, вместо нее… Об этом Т’чалла почему-то умолчал или не счел нужным сообщить, Снейп возмущенно обернулся, раскрыл уже рот, чтобы сделать замечание — и осекся.

Т’чалла смотрел на этого… снеговика, будто тот был невесть каким сокровищем, и это сокровище у него собирались вот-вот отобрать. 

«Этим оно всегда и заканчивается», — подумал Снейп, вернувшись к осмотру. Темные ресницы королевского сокровища казались еще чернее из-за нездоровой белизны щек, нестриженые темные же волосы спадали на плечи — неплохие, надо признать, плечи, несмотря даже на отсутствие руки. Культя заканчивалась каким-то металлическим приспособлением. Снейпа передернуло. Куски металла, врезанные в живую плоть, казались извращением, худшим из худших. Ни один человек… Ни один? Серебряная рука покойного Петтигрю, как ни странно, ничего не оскверняла, но как нельзя лучше подходила носителю, а здесь…

Что ж, этот, в гробу, был молод и отлично сложен — и Снейп готов был поклясться, что причины, заставившие Т’чаллу принять в нем участие, не ограничивались виной за содеянное. Вероятно, в замороженном слащавом красавце нашлось еще что-то… Он подавил вздох. Мальчик вырос во всех смыслах. И уж совершенно не обязан советоваться с ним, тоже замороженным, но по-другому, стариком — в сравнении с Т’чаллой и существом в гробу — советоваться, как и на кого смотреть и как и кого замораживать и размораживать. Просто в память о том Чалле и тех семи годах…

— Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы он… пришел в себя?

— Джеймс, — сказал Т’чалла, и Снейп едва не скорчил гримасу. Джеймс, надо же! — Его зовут Джеймс Барнс. Около шести часов. Доктор Иньока?

— Именно так. — Суровая особа в балахоне склонила голову.

Король бросил еще один взгляд на Снейпа и кивнул:

— Приступайте!

***

— Бумаги, — сказал Снейп, когда они оказались в королевском кабинете.

— Что? — Т’чалла моргнул. 

— Мне нужна информация об этом человеке. Максимально полная информация. Или ты считаешь, что копаться в чужой памяти — все равно, что ковырять в носу? Двигаться на ощупь? Мне нужны ориентиры, и у тебя такая папка наверняка есть. 

— Конечно, Учитель. — Король откровенно расслабился. Переложил ответственность? Почувствовал себя… как тогда, в детстве? Снейп не знал, да и не хотел знать. Пообещал помочь — значит, поможет. И даже, — он задумался на мгновение, — да, именно так. Возьмет деньги за помощь. Такая работа должна оплачиваться по-королевски. А мальчишка получит последний урок. Если поймет, что это урок. И что последний.

Т’чалла вышел из кабинета. Соседняя комната, сколько помнил Снейп, вся была сейфом. Огромным бронированным сейфом. Может, короли Ваканды хранили там черепа предков или скальпы врагов.

Пластиковая папка оказалась достаточно толстой для того, чтобы угробить на нее шесть часов. Чуть меньше часа за каждый год обучения. Отличная пропорция, как в правильно смешанном зелье. Снейп подумал об этом машинально и замер: он совершенно не хотел, чтобы в нем проснулся тот, прежний. Профессор зельеварения. Помощник Дамблдора и помощник Волдеморта. Прошлое внезапно предстало перед ним в виде мощных корней баобаба, стремящихся к центру Земли. И сейчас, поддаваясь напору иррациональной, неоправданной ревности, выбросило первый, еще неокрепший побег на давно мертвой, казалось бы, ветви. 

Он поспешно открыл папку и уткнулся взглядом в то самое смазливое лицо со стеклянными, как неживыми, глазами. Через несколько страниц нашлась другая фотография, пожелтевшая от времени. Военная форма и мужественная слащавость, переходящая границы нормы. Пожалуй, современный Джеймс Барнс, почти мертвый, нравился ему, тоже почти мертвому, больше.

Т’чалла наблюдал за ним, но потом внезапно качнулся вперед — с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты спишь? — полюбопытствовал Снейп, не поднимая взгляд от бумаг.

— Немного, — сознался король.

— Тогда иди и хоть как-то выспись. Ты будешь нужен мне вменяемым через пять часов. 

Т’чалла кивнул, связался с кем-то, женский голос гортанно загудел в кабинете, явно отчитываясь. 

— Я отменил доклады. Помнишь Дору Миладже, дочь министра иностранных дел? Она помогает мне… во всем.

О, еще и Дора. Снейп подумал, какой могла стать тоненькая девочка, ходившая за Его Высочеством самым натуральным хвостом и нарушавшая все правила сложного вакандийского этикета. Он кивнул, не отрываясь от текста, но когда Т’чалла сказал:

— С твоего позволения, я отдохну так…— не выдержал и посмотрел. 

Трансформация Люпина всегда вызывала в нем оторопь. Т’чалла перекидывался в черную пантеру так просто и изящно, без малейшего насилия над плотью, что смотреть на это можно было даже… с удовольствием. 

Глаза остались круглыми, только чуть вытянулись к вискам, и изменили цвет — с темно-карего на янтарный, зрачок стал другим. Но вот выражение этих глаз было прежним, почти детским. Если король погряз в настоящем, то Пантера выглядел абсолютно как тогда, в последний год обучения.

Огромный черный зверь осторожно обошел Снейпа и улегся у его ног. Снейп вздохнул и принялся изучать историю Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, который, оказывается, был старше его самого на сорок с лишним лет.

***

Доктор Иньока явилась за ними ровно через пять с половиной часов. Отдохнувший Т’чалла выглядел бодрее и вообще — был отвратительно приятно возбужден. 

Снейп шел за ними по коридору и думал о том, почему он — сам того не желая — оказывается втянут в цепочки иррациональных событий с непредсказуемыми последствиями?

Дверь открылась. Замороженное нечто перестало быть таковым. Подключенный к приборам и капельницам, на столе лежал парень из гроба. Молодой человек из досье. Еще один неудачник, не сумевший распорядиться собственной жизнью. 

Снейп не нанимался. Но говорить об этом было поздно. 

*** 

Т’чалла встряхнулся — и вдруг стал королем с головы до ног. Вот, значит, как, подумал Снейп, пока инкози — он припомнил соответствующее слово на вакандийском — не кивнул, а обозначил некое движение, тотчас правильно интерпретированное его подданными. Одной подданной, — уточнил Снейп, а доктор Иньока склонилась над столом и негромко окликнула:

— Джеймс Барнс, проснитесь!

Размороженный носитель не слишком приятного имени Джеймс Барнс послушно, как по команде, открыл глаза, уставил невидящий взгляд в потолок и хрипло, но достаточно отчетливо протянул:

— Сти-и-ив!


	4. Еще одна жертва Купидона

Энтони Эдвард Старк, гений, миллионер, плейбой и филантроп, терпеть не мог Южную Америку. В мире существовало множество вещей, раздражавших Э.Э. Старка до глубины души, но здесь и сейчас Южная Америка возглавляла список — со всеми ее горами, реками, сельвой и населявшей ее ядовитой фауной, окопавшейся в амазонской глуши недобитой «Гидрой», за которой им приходилось охотиться, по мере сил стараясь не превратиться в жертву местных ядовитых змей, ягуаров, пираний и пауков-птицеедов.

  
Всем прочим членам команды бассейн Амазонки нравился ничуть не больше, но только Тони выражал свои чувства вслух, часто и регулярно. Даже когда они наконец возвратились к цивилизации — если только можно было назвать цивилизацией крохотный городок Коралио, зажатый между морем и Кордильерами, — он не уставал костерить климат, язык, природу, обычаи, и так далее. И тому подобное.   
  
А потому он пропустил момент, когда Стивен Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка, уставился на экран своего старкфона и выговорил:   
  
— Святые угодники!   
  
Божился капитан Роджерс еще реже, чем ругался, и требовалось для этого что-то из ряда вон выходящее.   
  
— Пантера, — ответил он, обводя команду взглядом. — Три вызова. Проверьте телефоны.

  
Тони Старку пришлось отвлечься — к радости остальных. Как выяснилось, ему король Ваканды звонил дважды, и одного звонка удостоилась Наташа.   
  
Они еще досказывали это, а Стив, как нельзя более похожий сейчас на свой портрет в музее, набирал номер. Пальцы у него не дрожали — ровно до того момента, когда он вскрикнул:   
  
— Вы — что?   
  
Тони ловко выхватил у него старкфон и включил громкую связь.   
  
— …Сержант Барнс выведен из состояния криозаморозки, обследован и признан физически здоровым. В данный момент мы готовимся к процедуре снятия триггеров. К сожалению, обстоятельства таковы, что медлить невозможно. Чрезвычайное положение еще не объявлено, но в любой момент я отдам соответствующий приказ и закрою границы.   
  
Только через минуту Тони Старк, считавший себя чрезвычайно сообразительным, понял, что слушает запись.   
  
Стив Роджерс стоял, глядя в никуда и сжимая кулаки. Потом он встряхнулся и задал в пространство вопрос:   
  
— Когда будет борт?   
  
— Через пять часов.   
  
И Тони Старк, гений, миллионер и далее по списку, понял, что наступил его звездный час. Что у него появился шанс победить идеального на данный момент — потому что спящие ошибок не совершают — сержанта Барнса.   
  
Он коснулся браслета и проговорил:   
  
— Пятница, мне нужен квинджет. Сейчас. — Выслушал ответ и кивнул: — Полтора часа? Хорошо.   
  
И капитан Америка… то есть Стив Роджерс посмотрел на него так, что ему едва хватило сил отшить остальных желающих лететь вместе с ними.   
  
***   
  
…А вот это было интересно. Стив. Стивен Роджерс, фигурировавший в прочитанных Снейпом записях. Друг детства, который тоже побывал в коме и тоже был... не совсем человеком? Снейп покосился в сторону Т’чаллы. Король опустил глаза так, что было видно только густые, загибающиеся вверх ресницы — и, кажется, не дышал.   
  
История монстра, поэтично обозванного «Зимним Солдатом», Снейпа не впечатлила ни разу. Скорее, удивило то, что в куда более упорядоченном мире магглов возможны такие всплески иррационального. С безумием волшебного мира он смирился давно. Собственно, от этого безумия и бежал — сначала сюда, в Ваканду, потом — к ленивым швейцарским коровам, сырам, шоколаду и тошнотворно-сладкой рутине одинокой жизни.

  
Но кто бы мог подумать... Дамблдор всегда говорил, что к американцам стоит приглядеться повнимательней.

  
Приглядываться к этому конкретному американцу не очень-то и хотелось, но Т’чалла по-прежнему не мог ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, поэтому Снейп сухо произнес:   
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс.

 

***

Едва ли в мире нашлось бы достаточно людей, способных радоваться несвоевременному и принудительному пробуждению. Но мало кто так ненавидел переход ото сна к бодрствованию, чем тот, который когда-то был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, потом — огрызком человека, известным под кличкой «Зимний Солдат», а сейчас представлял собой не смесь, не сочетание и не объединение, а некое вместилище их обоих.   
  
Прежде перед тем как положить в криокамеру, его обнуляли, электричеством выжигая жалкие клочки памяти. Каким образом при этом сохранялась личность, никто не знал: процедуры были разработаны в обстановке полной секретности, и инструкции к ним прилагались самые формальные.   
  
Так что, выходя из ледяного сна, Зимний Солдат осознавал себя, но не более того. Поначалу он не понимал даже, существует ли в мире хоть что-то помимо его «я», но потом каким-то невероятным образом начинал придавать себе форму, освобождая место и для всего остального, и успевал заполнить пространство этим остальным ровно настолько, насколько позволяло ему бесстрастное: «Доброе утро, Солдат». Он отбрасывал ненужные построения и автоматически отвечал, что готов выполнить задание.   
  
Но не в этот раз. Он не помнил, что было до, но твердо знал, что не один. Что если он просыпается, значит, рядом есть…   
  
«Сти-и-ив», — вырвалось само.   
  
Холодный голос — такие были у всех кураторов — проговорил:   
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — и это выглядело настолько вопиющим нарушением регламента, что он заставил себя смотреть. Глаза резало. Все было не так. Он не стоял, зафиксированный в криокамере, а лежал. Воздух ничем не пах, а люди… Он сел, пытаясь удержать равновесие — и не смог, повалился на бок. Он опирался о пустоту. Рука отсутствовала.   
  
— Мистер Барнс!   
  
Его поддержали, чужое лицо оказалось совсем рядом и, как уже бывало раньше, послужило опорой для воспоминаний.   
  
— Ты. — Голос едва слушался. — Где Стив?   
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?   
  
— Стив, — повторил он. — Где?   
  
— Думаю, сантименты подождут, — проговорил холодный голос. — Кое-кому требуется информация.   
  
— Да. Значит, так. Вас вывели из состояния криосна в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами. Капитан Роджерс извещен, они с мистером Старком прибудут сюда через несколько часов. К сожалению, упомянутые обстоятельства не позволяют ждать, и мы…   
  
— Обстоятельства. Какие?   
  
К концу рассказа он вспомнил имя этого человека — Т’чалла — и его боевую форму. Когти из вибраниума, четыре ряда отметин на щите.   
  
— Карты. Экипировка. Оружие, — сказал он, дослушав, вытерпел несколько секунд изумленного молчания и пояснил: — Для одной руки.   
  
К этому времени он разглядел и второго, с холодным голосом: тот стоял у двери, откровенно страхуя Т’чаллу, хотя оружия при себе не имел. Длинная черная одежда потенциально должна была послужить помехой при схватке.   
  
— Мистер Барнс.   
  
Он напрягся. Пантера, кажется, собирался перекидываться.   
  
— Вы под моей защитой. Никаких миссий больше не будет. И если мы решили предупредить угрозу вашей безопасности…   
  
— Безопасности, — перебил он, сползая с больничной кровати и разглядывая собственное отражение в стеклянной стене. — Понял. Моя одежда?   
  
— …И начать снятие триггеров, не дожидаясь прибытия капитана Роджерса… Одежда?   
  
— Снятие?   
  
Вопросы прозвучали одновременно.   
  
— Полагаю, мистеру Барнсу представилось, что, поскольку мы не желаем воспользоваться его профессиональными навыками, то собираемся отправить его восвояси и тем самым урегулировать кризис. К сожалению, подобные действия ни в малейшей степени не скажутся на капризах погоды. К тому же можно сделать вывод, Чалла, что мистер Барнс заблуждается на твой счет…   
  
— Не мне его винить. Так вот, чем раньше вы избавитесь от триггеров, тем скорее мы сможем решить хотя бы часть…   
  
Он сидел тихо, выигрывал время, впитывал информацию. Оба скрывали что-то. Оба врали. Обещали Стива, но Стива со Старком. Сказали, что миссии не будет. Проговорились, что главная проблема — триггеры. Хотя… Т’чалла, кажется, искренне верил, что говорит правду, но им и раньше легко манипулировали.   
  
Он рванулся с койки, на ходу переворачивая ее на Пантеру, в перекате выбросил ногу, чтобы достать черного — и уловил краем глаза, как тот достает короткую палочку и взмахивает ею.   
  
...Неведомо откуда взявшиеся веревки спеленали его по руке и ногам, едва позволяя вздохнуть.   
  
***   
  
Как только квинджет взлетел, Стив Роджерс замолчал. Последним, что он сказал, было очередное «Спасибо», от которого Тони привычно отмахнулся. Но оказалось, что радовался он рано.   
  
Стивен Роджерс умел молчать как никто другой. Настоящим его оружием, как иногда подозревал Старк, был вовсе не щит, а вот это каменное, удушающее визави молчание. Десяти минут хватало, чтобы несостоявшийся собеседник начинал каяться во всех грехах, как настоящих, так и выдуманных, признаваться во всем, что делал и чего не делал, и соглашаться на любые требования.   
  
Наверно, за годы знакомства можно было привыкнуть и к этому, но проблема заключалась в том, что Энтони Эдвард Старк молчать не мог в принципе. Конечно, абсолютное большинство людей не успевало за полетом его мысли — и более того, он не имел ничего против собственной персоны в качестве собеседника, но не сейчас.   
  
Стивен Роджерс действовал на него нестандартно. Болтать, когда он молчит, не удавалось, и Тони мог только размышлять, что сконструировал действительно хороший летательный аппарат, если уж тот способен удерживать в воздухе не только эго Старка, но и молчание Роджерса.   
  
И причину этого молчания. Стив разговаривал с королем-Пантерой лишь единожды, почти не задавая вопросов и бормоча, кроме неизменного «спасибо», только «Понял. Да. Немедленно», а в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Тони кивком указал на экран.   
  
Новости из Ваканды вызывали тупую боль в груди. Чертов отмороженный приносил несчастья всем, кто в недобрый час свел с ним знакомство — Тони уже обругал себя за недальновидность.   
  
По-хорошему, он должен был отпустить Стива одного, а сам вернуться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы не бередить больше эту рану, но… Стивен Роджерс перерыл уже парочку миров в поисках того, что поможет пусть не вернуть память, но хотя бы снять триггеры, и не преуспел. Тони держал руку на пульсе. Не помогал, но был в курсе, прочел не только пресловутое «Дело № 17», но и все документы, собранные на той злосчастной базе в Сибири, заставил себя признать, что существо, убившее его родителей, не было Джеймсом Барнсом, и все-таки…   
  
Эта, с позволения сказать, «процедура», о которой сообщал Т’чалла, с вероятностью девяносто пять… нет, девяносто восемь процентов, не должна была завершиться успешно. Оставшиеся же два могли означать только, что вместо Зимнего Солдата, Джеймса Барнса и прочего населения лохматой головы возникнет… ничто. Существо безусловно безобидное, мирно пускающее слюни на больничной койке до конца времен.   
  
Пожалуй, в таком виде Тони Старк был способен его вытерпеть. И все-таки, — повторил он про себя, — ему нужно оказаться там, чтобы… чтобы предотвратить. Безрассудно, глупо и все такое прочее, но он знал — никто больше не сможет вычислить решающий момент и прервать этот фарс. И заслужить еще один благодарный взгляд капитана Роджерса.

 

***

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс лежал, опутанной доброй тысячей веревок. Лежал и прислушивался, потому что был в сознании — но все равно ничего не понимал. Над его головой спорили. Спорили, абсолютно наплевав на Зимнего Солдата.   
  
— Ты не должен был применять это...   
  
— ...Всего лишь Инкарцеро! Что ты несешь! Ему что, оторвало голову или вторую руку?   
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс моргнул. Голова была на месте и — он скосил глаза — рука, слава богу, тоже. Но длинноносый тип в черном балахоне с палкой в руке явно знал, о чем говорил. И Т’чалла, судя по всему, был в курсе.   
  
— Ты же видел досье — все эти заморозки и обнуления были связаны с ограничением движений!   
  
— Я должен был позволить ему выбить окно? Замечу — выбить окно тобой, и выйти с восемнадцатого этажа?   
  
— Я бы успел перекинуться — упрямо возразил Т’чалла.   
  
— Знаешь, я привык к этому зверю, и мне не хотелось бы хоронить его в саду.   
  
— Не в зверя. Костюм...   
  
— Вот что. — Голос черного вполне мог поддерживать в рабочем режиме с десяток криокамер. — Я запрещаю тебе использовать этот глагол — «пе-ре-ки-ды-вать-ся», когда речь заходит о быстром напяливании шапки с ушами!   
  
Т’чалла с шумом втянул в себя воздух.   
  
«Хреновый он что-то король, — подумал Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. — Или черный просто привык им командовать»?   
  
— Послушай, Чалла, — черный почему-то пропустил первую букву в королевском имени, и солдату показалось, что даже голос его зазвучал мягче, — нельзя уповать на внешнее. Вспомни, сколько раз мы обсуждали именно трансформацию как проявление силы, но трансформация не нуждается в искусственных подпорках, она исходит из самого тебя, из сущности...   
  
Барнс понял, что это надолго — раз. И что, кажется, про него напрочь забыли — два, потому что король ответил почти так же мягко:   
  
— Пойми, это новые вызовы. Вы с таким не сталкивались. С ними нельзя справиться без...   
  
— Можно, — уверенно перебил его черный.   
  
Барнс решил, что готов вмешаться в совершенно непонятный диалог и дернул ногой.   
  
— Кстати, вот лежит отличный пример того, что можно, — походя заметил черный и наклонился к нему: — Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Барнс? Веревки только ограничивают вашу чересчур... внезапную подвижность, но не наносят никакого ущерба.   
  
И Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу показалось, что король фыркнул.   
  
— Так что же, вы обещаете не предпринимать никаких необдуманных действий, если я развяжу вас?   
  
Он дернул головой. Никаких необдуманных? Сколько угодно.   
  
Он ждал, что носатый разрежет веревки — или, по крайней мере, вызовет кого-то для этого, но тот и не думал приближаться: снова сделал пасс палкой и пробормотал непонятное. Путы исчезли. Он подозревал, что сержант Джеймс Барнс, покуда был жив, повидал всякое. Насчет Зимнего Солдата он даже не сомневался, пусть отрывки не складывались в единую картину. Но это было нечто совершенно новое.   
  
— Хотите сесть?   
  
Сидеть было неудобно — он прислонился левым боком к ножке кровати.   
  
— Какое имя предпочитаете? Джеймс? — Черный почему-то поморщился. — Барнс?   
  
— Баки. — Если бы не совершенный слух, он едва ли расслышал бы, как черный бормочет почти без голоса: «Баки. Пронгс, Падфут, Луни… и Баки».   
  
— Моя фамилия Снейп, — сказал черный вслух. — Что я собираюсь делать, вам уже известно. Как именно — не важно. Достаточно упомянуть, что вам не грозят ни это, — он указал на камеру, — ни фиксация, раз уж вы так на нее реагируете, ни какие бы то ни было маггловские… — Он недовольно прокашлялся, вытянув шею: на ней проступили глубокие шрамы, будто кто-то не слишком умело пытался перервать ему горло. — ...То есть медицинские процедуры. Все, что от вас требуется — добрая воля и немного терпения. Хотя нет, много — нам придется провести довольно долгое время, не разрывая визуального контакта. А потом, после завершения процедуры, убедить подданных Его Величества в том, что вы человек из плоти и крови путем демонстрации этой самой крови. Вам понятно? — спросил он так, будто сомневался, что вообще услышит ответ.   
  
— Гипноз, — ответил Баки. — Не действует при триггерах.   
  
— Я сказал хоть слово о гипнозе?!   
  
Пантера отчетливо хмыкнул. Черный покосился на него, но промолчал.   
  
— Итак?   
  
Что он терял? Ничего, кроме Стива, который… который должен прилететь неизвестно когда, да еще и вместе со Старком. Значит, они помирились. Хорошо.   
  
— Надо… зафиксировать, — проговорил он. — Так лучше.   
  
— О, — черный Снейп поднял бровь. — Похвальная предусмотрительность. Но я воспользуюсь своими методами — как вы видели, они действенны.   
  
— Мистер Барнс, нет никакой необходимости… — вмешался король.   
  
— Чалла!   
  
Король мотнул головой. Черные глаза сверкнули.   
  
— Ваше Величество, — протянул Снейп. — Прошу прощения! Соблаговолите покинуть помещение и не препятствовать проведению процедуры.   
  
Т’чалла втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри, и Снейп, притопнув ногой, рявкнул:   
  
— Брысь!   
  
Баки не выдержал и расхохотался.

Король пулей вылетел из операционной.

 

Черный откровенно прислушивался, Баки тоже насторожился: за стеной по коридору явно шел не человек. Мягкие тяжелые шаги могли принадлежать… зверю?

 

— Его Величество… умеет контролировать себя, — совершенно непонятно объяснил Снейп, и мгновенно став серьезным, продолжил: 

 

—  Все-таки позвольте называть вас мистер Барнс, я не любитель кличек.

 

Баки кивнул.

 

—  Нам потребуется много времени. Сядьте так, чтобы вам было удобно, мистер Барнс. Стул, кровать, — черный огляделся, — стол… На ваш выбор.

 

Баки выбрал стул. Устроился, ощущая постоянную, беспокоящую… дыру слева, там, где была рука. Где не было руки.

 

— Есть, пить, посетить туалет?

 

Он помотал головой, пряди привычно хлестнули по щеке. Снейп брезгливо поморщился, но аккуратно и тщательно заправил волосы ему за уши.

 

—  Смотреть в глаза, — скомандовал он, — взгляд не отводить, глаз не опускать, оставаться неподвижным как можно дольше, но если захотите, — он еще раз оглядел Баки, — почесаться, все равно смотреть в глаза. Начинаем.

 

В его руке опять появилась недлинная палка, и палка эта была направлена Баки прямо в лоб, как дуло какого-нибудь «Магнума».

 

Это уже больше походило на сеансы после разморозки. Не из-за действий черного, действия по-прежнему были нелепы. Из-за его голоса и тона.

 

Снейп скривился, словно ему было… больно. Прикусил губу, замер, но потом все-таки произнес, быстро и жестко:

 

— Легилименс!

 

Баки послушно распахнул глаза до состояния «вылезти из орбит» и уставился в черные зрачки стоявшего перед ним человека.

 

 

***

 

— Личный аэропорт?

 

Тони пришлось повторить дважды — Роджерс все-таки вынырнул из грез о свежеразмороженном дружке и кивнул.

 

— Ваканда — необычная страна. Тебе должно понравиться.

 

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Тони.

 

Но диспетчеру не помешала сработать на сто баллов даже аномальная облачность — Тони ни разу такой не видел. Полоса, без которой, в принципе, квинджет обошелся бы, содержалась в полном порядке, а при виде темнокожей валькирии, встретившей их в прохладном зале прилета, Наоми Кемпбелл разрыдалась бы от зависти.

 

—  Мисс Миладже, — поклонился Стив.

 

—  Капитан. — Она четко отсалютовала, мигом вогнав его в краску. — Его Величество ждет.

 

— Давно у вас такое?

 

— Не имею полномочий, — ответила она холодно.

 

И Тони двинулся следом за Стивом, разглядывая то яркие цветы за стеклянными стенами, то поистине безупречную задницу их провожатой.

 

 

***   
  
Он не появлялся здесь полтора месяца.

 

Стив Роджерс редко бывал доволен собой. Он стремился к совершенству даже тогда, когда жизнь учила его обходиться малым, не оставлять попыток, не сдаваться. Он думал, что выучил урок.

 

Но амазонская операция, по сути, была сдачей. Почти признанием, что он не знает, как снять триггеры. Что, возможно, средства не существует. И Стив уехал, чтобы не позволить себе броситься в Ваканду к холодному цилиндру криокамеры и не вытащить оттуда Баки.

 

—  Кэп, — громким шепотом сказал Тони, когда мисс Миладже вышла. — У них тут матриархат?

 

Две стражницы, застывшие у входа в комнату, где им надлежало ждать королевского приема, не уступали командиру.

 

—  Не совсем, — рассеянно отозвался Стив. Пересказывать Тони историю реформ короля Т’чаки не было ни сил, ни желания.

 

— А что?.. — начал Тони, и Стив заставил себя повернуться к нему. Он совершенно ясно понимал, что продержался все это время благодаря людям: команде, которую нужно было вытаскивать, каким-то образом устраивать их жизнь, Наташе и Тони Старку. Он написал Тони, почти не веря, что тот сможет пойти навстречу хоть в чем-то, но знал, что должен сделать первый шаг.

 

Тони откликнулся через несколько месяцев — через четыре, Стив помнил. Просто позвонил и сказал, что вышел на очередную базу «Гидры», и кое-что в его данных намекает на нестандартную документацию и оборудование.

 

Счастье — Стив не мог иначе определить чувство, которое испытал тогда. Будто звонок Тони означал, что дальше все будет хорошо, что все получится. Не получилось, но большой кусок жизни вернулся на место.

 

 

***

Стражницы вытянулись еще сильнее, демонстрируя формы, дверь распахнулась. Король всегда двигался стремительно, но сейчас он будто исчез в одном месте и возник в другом.

 

— Сидите, — он махнул рукой. — Они уже начали, но процесс долгий, несколько часов, так что…

 

Стив заставил себя молчать. Убил ту тысячу вопросов, которая рвалась с языка, и спросил только:

 

— Как он?

 

— Сержант Барнс после выхода из криосна произвел на меня весьма благоприятное впечатление, — сухо ответил король. Это тоже было новое — раньше он… не был настолько королем, наверно. — Решение о снятии триггеров было принято им после соответствующих объяснений самостоятельно и добровольно.

 

— Я могу… — начал Стив, чувствуя, что задыхается, как в детстве. — Увидеть?

 

— Нет.

 

Тони незаметно приблизился — теперь они касались друг друга локтями, и Стиву стало легче.

 

— Объяснений? О-о-о… — протянул он. — Мистер Размороженный удостоился объяснений? В таком случае почему бы и нам…

 

—  Тони, — пробормотал Стив, толкая его в бок.

 

— Уверяю вас, мы — в частности я, — разберемся в них намного лучше, если только они имеют под собой хоть какое-то разумное обоснование.

 

Боже благослови Тони Старка! — подумал Стив. Тони болтал, и от его болтовни развязывался узел в груди и становилось легче дышать. Что не исключало полной недопустимости его высказываний.

 

— Кэп? Что не так? Пусть ты не отвечаешь за своего йети юридически, но де факто…

 

—  Мистер Старк, — негромко сказал король. И случилось чудо — Тони заткнулся.— Дело не в том, что мы скрываем от вас информацию. Способ, которым пользуется, — он бегло оглянулся через плечо, — мистер Снейп, настолько специфичен, что я просто не смогу дать вам объяснение.

 

— Ты… — начал Стив. — Ты отдал Баки какому-то?..

 

— Капитан! Я целиком и полностью доверяю мистеру Снейпу! И не позволю прервать процедуру никому — даже вам!

 

Стив сжал зубы и шагнул вперед.

 

***

 

Тони летел.   
  
Рванув сюда вместе со Стивом, он ожидал чего угодно: в конце концов, костюм Пантеры был пусть и не столь совершенен, как его собственный, но вполне неплох, что свидетельствовало о достаточно высоких технологиях или хотя бы о том, что король Ваканды не жалел средств на специалистов.   
  
Тони допускал также, что Т'чалла мог сгоряча — или, вернее, не сумев отказать Стивену Роджерсу — оставить у себя сержанта Мороза, а после одуматься и попытаться сплавить его… владельцу под благовидным предлогом.   
  
Он почти ждал этого. Он входил рядом со Стивом на очередную базу, обшаривая сейфы, выжимая информацию из допотопных магнитных ЗУ, из записей безумных ученых, каждый раз задерживал дыхание, пугаясь, что ключ к горелым мозгам Барнса будет найден — и выдыхал облегченно, когда поиски заканчивались ничем. Он поспособствовал тому, чтобы Зимний Солдат был объявлен мертвым, будто тем самым заклинал мироздание. Следующим шагом — он понимал — явилась бы его собственная разработка, тем более что зацепиться было за что: не зря он захватил с собой, улетая из адского сибирского холодильника, остатки железной руки. Рука была шедевром — пусть в русском духе, но шедевром, подобным танку Т-34 или автомату Калашникова, грубым и действенным. Кое-каких нюансов он до сих пор не понял — и подозревал, что разобраться в них можно, только заполучив полный комплект. Но использовать ее он мог бы, даже не зная принципа работы — в этом Тони был практически уверен. О том, что произойдет, когда слегка усовершенствованная им рука займет свое место, Тони предпочитал не гадать — потому что в самом деле не мог этого предвидеть, не так ли?   
  
Но причина для промедления существовала, и звалась эта причина Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом: огромным, до оторопи совершенным, до отвращения правильным Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, который приходил к нему в мастерскую и просиживал часами, глядя, как Тони копается в механизмах руки, и смотрел так, что хотелось бросить все и завалить его прямо на столе.   
  
Номер не прошел бы, конечно. Кэпа следовало приручать постепенно, и Тони вкалывал, пребывая в подвешенном состоянии и не мечтая, как всегда, что грязная работа как-нибудь сделается сама.   
  
Но в кои-то веки повезло и ему. Потому что в изрядно прореженные мозги Д.Б. Барнса полез, похоже, обыкновенный шарлатан, и король то ли в самом деле купился, то ли откровенно делал вид, и так называемая «процедура» должна была закончиться великолепным пшиком в лучшем случае и уничтожением личности помянутого Барнса — в худшем.   
  
Что было бы только справедливо. Если бы не…   
  
Кажется, Стивен Роджерс опять собирался совершить глупость.   
  
— Кэп. — Тони позволил себе взять его за плечи — твердые широкие плечи, сейчас обтянутые полевой формой. — Не заводись. Сам-то ты много понимал, когда уговаривал этого Стрейнджа? Или того хуже, Тора?   
  
Король молчал. Не шевельнулся даже, только ноздри раздувались.   
  
Стив застыл напротив него — отражение, ни дать ни взять. Негатив.   
  
Тони стиснул его сильнее, встряхнул — и достучался.   
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Простите.   
  
— Я понимаю вашу тревогу. — Т’чалла на секунду опустил глаза, принимая капитуляцию. — Я сам заинтересован в судьбе сержанта Барнса, но дело касается не только его, а Ваканды. Я уверен, что вы поступили бы так же, как он: рискнули бы ради того, чтобы сотни людей остались живы и благополучны.   
  
— Сотни людей? Баки? Что такое?..   
  
Тони не без сожаления отступил: руки все еще словно чувствовали, как перекатываются под кожей бугры мышц. О политике стоило послушать. О политике страны, которая владеет вибраниумом — тем более.   
  
  
***   
  
По сути, за время правления Т’чаллы Ваканда еще не переживала серьезных кризисов: даже гибель отца, погрузив страну в траур, не изменила привычного хода жизни. Этот — был первым, и оттого, как он с ним справится, зависело многое. Почти все.   
  
Так что возможностью обкатать уже, по сути, составленное заявление для прессы на этих двоих нельзя было пренебречь, если бы не…   
  
Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка.   
  
От страны, которую он олицетворял, Т’чалла был далеко не в восторге — но сам Роджерс вел себя практически безупречно, если бы опять-таки не… Сержант Барнс, да. Который, едва выйдя из ледяного сна, позвал: «Стив!»   
  
Т’чалла почти машинально рассказывал о климатической аномалии, тяжелом прошлом Ваканды и повстанцах, предпочитающих мутную водицу для ловли рыбы. Роджерс пару раз порывался вставить слово, но, повинуясь взгляду, замолкал.   
  
Старк стоял рядом с ним, бок о бок — на таком расстоянии можно вытерпеть лишь человека близкого, — и внимательно слушал. И если Роджерс в самом деле замер, то Старк двигался — пусть еле заметно, но подавался к Роджерсу, то касаясь его локтем, то задевая пальцами опущенной руки. Черные внимательные глаза не упускали ничего: стоило Роджерсу выдохнуть чуть громче, Старк искоса взглядывал, оценивая обстановку.   
  
Гений, — вспомнил Т’чалла. Слава Старка не была дутой. И этот гений хотел Стивена Роджерса, а Стивен Роджерс хотел Баки — ничего не изменилось с того дня, когда они едва не убили друг друга. Что ж, теперь они помирились, и если удастся извлечь из этого треугольника элемент раздора — возможно, всем станет только лучше.   
  
— Разумеется, вы можете на нас рассчитывать, Ваше Величество. — Роджерс не колебался ни минуты. — Во всем.   
  
— Договор, кэп. Чертов договор, который мы подписали. Если уж мы собрались его нарушить, никто не должен подкопаться. Ну, скажем, никто не станет обвинять нас в том, что мы спасли котенка с дерева или остановили хулигана, натравившего собаку на прохожих, а?   
  
Король представил, как эти двое во всеоружии выходят на площадь перед дворцом — и содрогнулся.   
  
— Благодарю, но нет. Белым в этот конфликт вмешиваться нельзя, не говоря уже о том, что я не собираюсь воевать с собственным народом.   
  
Стив сказал, секунду помедлив:   
  
— В таком случае, позвольте защищать вас. Мы… постараемся сделать так, что нас не заметят.   
  
Тони пожал плечами, как бы говоря: ничего не поделаешь, такой он и есть.   
  
Т’чалла обдумал предложение и кивнул.


	5. Игра и граммофон

Он с детства знал, что в этой жизни всегда и за все приходится платить — и уплаченную цену назначаешь не ты. 

И платил он тоже с детства, потому что за каждое непроизвольное проявление его силы, неконтролируемый выброс магии, от отца попадало всем — и ему, и матери. В восемь лет он знал, что сломавшийся сам по себе стул, неожиданно выбросившая побег и распустившаяся за минуту чахлая роза на подоконнике, повисшая в нескольких дюймах от пола случайно опрокинутая чашка (он очень боялся, что она упадет, разобьется и начнется новый скандал — она не упала и не разбилась, но скандал все равно начался) — не случайны. В девять он научился контролировать себя, скандалов меньше не стало, но, по крайней мере, повод давал не он. 

Много лет спустя он рассказал об этом Альбусу Дамблдору — в момент очередного убогого приступа самокопательства и самоедства — и тот не удивился, потому что сам многое знал о цене, которую мы платим на дорогах, которые мы выбираем.

За любовь к Лили Эванс он расплачивался унижением. За то, что случилось в 1980 году — платил всю жизнь, несоразмерно, наверно, но эти тарифы не зависели от Северуса Снейпа.   
Даже за мелочи, которые сходили с рук сотням других волшебников, ему выкатывали неоправданно большие счета. Глупость, которую можно было совершить только в «спокойные годы» (так они с Альбусом между собой называли время, пока Поттер воспитывался у маггловской тетки), практически невинная глупость: попытка поиметь какое-то подобие отношений с Ремусом Люпином, привела к тому, что Люпин, вернувшийся в Хогвартс, стал претендовать не только на Волчье зелье, но и на того, кто его варил. Вряд ли Сириус Блэк узнал об этом, хотя именно его появление прервало порочную цепь выяснений и разборок. 

О том, что происходило на старших курсах пресловутого Гарри Поттера, Снейп и вспоминать не хотел. Он проживал день, неделю, месяц, удивлялся тому, что еще жив, а цель — последний платеж по всем счетам — все так же далека, и продолжал движение к финалу.

…Поэтому, очнувшись в квартире миссис Шеклболт, осознав себя, почувствовав, но еще не увидев изменившийся мир, он знал, что хочет оказаться как можно дальше от этого самого мира и готов заплатить любую цену. Мир однозначно изменился, потому что в ответ на произнесенные им про себя и для себя слова случилось то, что случилось. Он оказался в Ваканде, он получил лучшего своего ученика, он был богат — в его понимании, конечно, — и все это за то, что там, в квартире, под скрип циновок и шелест высушенной травы, пообещал сам себе, что больше не будет волшебником. Ну, не совсем так. Даже в том его состоянии изобретательный мозг подсказал формулировку: пользоваться магией только в самых необязательных или в самых крайних случаях. 

Необязательных за годы обучения Чаллы хватало: Акцио, Репаро, такое полезное в африканском климате Агуаменти, вызывавшее у мальчика непреходящий восторг, Люмос или Нокс — мелочи, не затрагивавшие его подлинной, глубинной сущности; баловство. 

Пантера не знал, но чувствовал, что ему показывают лишь уголок огромной картины, слушал рассказы о настоящей магии, той, оставшейся в Англии вместе с прежним Северусом Снейпом, потихоньку учился варить зелья из европейских трав, потом они так же медленно и с удовольствием опробовали травы местные, но Снейп так и не смог выяснить, что входило в состав той целительной отравы, которой его поила миссис Шеклболт. 

В Швейцарии он пользовался палочкой и того реже. Для нее тоже была отведена отдельная полка — точно над той, где покоился мобильник. Иногда Снейп думал, что никогда еще его прошлое и настоящее не были так демонстративны и так близки. Порт-ключ, по большому счету, вообще не учитывался. В этом варианте он больше пользовался чужим волшебством, а не колдовал сам. 

А вот сейчас — вероятно и наступил этот, крайний, случай, — он смотрел в серые глаза мистера Джеймса Барнса, смотрел, но боялся заглянуть, потому что получившая, наконец, волю магия рвалась из него, как сто голодных церберов, почуявших добычу. Грозила обрушиться на злополучного солдата как замороженная, а потом оттаявшая музыка из старой маггловской сказки, и каждая нота была благополучно забытым и мгновенно вспомненным заклинанием, движением руки, мыслью. 

Обрести силу было сложно, удержать ее в дозволенных границах — во сто крат труднее. Он собрался и все-таки сделал этот мысленный шаг, рывок вперед. В память Зимнего Солдата. Мистера Джеймса Барнса. 

***

Там, в этой памяти, было пусто. Не совсем пусто, конечно, но никогда еще содержимое чужой головы не напоминало ему выжженное неведомым огнем поле. Он до сих пор легко представлял себе хаос, царивший в воспоминаниях Поттера или веселый, но при этом обманчивый сумбур Дамблдора, или регламентированный мир Люпина, в котором воспоминания оборотня были загнаны куда им положено — чуть ли не за физически осязаемую железную дверь. 

У мистера Барнса не было ничего подобного: Снейп двигался в пустоте, больше наугад, чем осознанно, даже интуиция не срабатывала — но не могли же триггеры существовать в пустом пространстве? Или могли?

Нет, — с облегчением понял Снейп, — магглы, конечно, в данном конкретном случае сумели удивить, но сбить с правильного пути — нет. 

Появилась она, первая тонкая нить, уходившая куда-то влево, словно связывала слово-приказ и отсутствующую теперь железную руку. Может, в руке было что-то, работающее вместе с триггерами? Что ж, тогда первый шаг к разрушению заклятья был сделан без него.

Выглядело это все… забавно. Воспоминание таилось в темноте, а ведущая к нему нить складывалась в непонятные буквы. Русские?

Снейп остановился и попытался соотнести слова на русском, прочитанные в досье, с приведенным там же переводом. Вряд ли порядок был нарушен. Наверно, это выражение «товарный вагон». 

***

…Они едут в товарном вагоне: сидят в проеме двери, болтая ногами, доедают последний хот-дог.

— Пойдешь завтра к ней мириться? — виновато спрашивает Стив.

— Думаешь, простит? Я так нет, — отвечает Барнс, высовывается сильнее, так что Стив на всякий случай хватает его за ворот. Ветер треплет волосы, закат полыхает во все небо. 

— Пока, Дот! — кричит Барнс и смеется…

***

Прямолинейно и ничего особенного. Неужели они привязывали команды к таким… пустякам? Впрочем, о чем он. Магглы.

Следующий клубок темен, хотя, развернувшись, оказывается ярко освещенной комнатой. 

***

…Барнс не может двинуться. Широкие ремни фиксируют его, но он может поднимать веки и шевелить губами, и раз за разом повторяет: «Сержант Джеймс Барнс, личный номер три-два-пять-пять-семь»… 

***

Это, вероятно, картина, запечатлевшая пребывание у русских, или каких там еще, умельцев. И слово — он закрыл глаза, вспоминая страницы досье — «печь». 

В воспоминании, привязанном к «семнадцати», опять присутствовал Стив Роджерс, и Снейп внезапно подумал, что Роджерс будет почти везде.

***

…Над головами у них качается фонарь, желтые блики скользят по лицу Стива, он морщится, стараясь не наступать на левую ногу. Барнс подтаскивает Стива к низкому заборчику, прислонившись, ставит его между ног, придерживает за пояс.

— И какого хрена? — бросает он, — это же Жирный Джо, нашел, к кому лезть!

Стив упрямо мотает головой и молчит.

Барнс осторожно ведет пальцами по ребрам, ощупывает — Стив вдруг коротко, хрипло вздыхает и вздрагивает.

Он поднимает руку и стирает кровь, стараясь прикасаться как можно легче, и Стив снова судорожно вздыхает и опускает глаза.

Барнс встряхивается, мотает головой:

— Идти можешь?..

***

Снейп направился дальше, размышляя о прелестях подростковой дружбы, которых был лишен. Просто чтобы убедиться: переживать по этому поводу не стоило тогда, не стоит и сейчас. Мысль о том, что кто-то — да хоть Мальсибер — зажимает тебя между колен и водит пальцем по губам, вызывала оторопь. Всему свое время. 

«Добросердечный» больше соответствовал понятию «дружба».

***

…Здоровенный бугай заносит кулак над головой тощего белобрысого парнишки, тот прикрывается крышкой от мусорного ведра. Баки разворачивает бугая к себе, расквашивает ему нос хуком справа, выкручивает руку и пару раз дает пинка. Бугай улепетывает, парнишка отряхивается под укоризненным взглядом Барнса…

***

Тощий Роджерс до своей… трансформации нуждался в защите и опеке, судя по всему, примерно так же, как первокурсник Поттер. Очень знакомое неуемное желание лезть куда не следует. Ему даже стало немного жаль мистера Барнса. 

Картина, в целом, печальная, но ясная. 

Найти остальные слова, осторожно отсоединить нити, осторожно удалить — но перед этим требовалась небольшая пауза, потому что Снейп очень хорошо ощущал, что Барнса трясет. Трясет, но он все равно не отводит серых мрачных глаз. 

Снейп сделал шаг назад, нормальный, физический шаг и опустил палочку. 

— Небольшой перерыв, мистер Барнс. 

Тот поднял голову к потолку и начал растирать шею единственной рукой. 

— Устали?

— Я не устаю. 

— Отлично. Повторю: еда, вода, туалет?

— Последнее.

— Думаю, вам туда. — Снейп указал на дверь в дальнем конце комнаты. — Только без глупостей, мистер Барнс, если хотите мочиться без присмотра. 

— Да, сэр, — неожиданно послушно ответил солдат и добавил: — Какие уж тут глупости… 

Еще забавней. Простой проход по памяти, без малейшего прикосновения к триггерам, все равно… пробудил личность? Или она начала восстанавливаться прежде?

Пока Барнс приводил себя в порядок, Снейп сидел на том же самом стуле и пытался договориться с самим собой. Со своей собственной силой и своими собственными воспоминаниями, которые, почуяв, кажется, что — да, можно, можно все, — теперь взрывались в его голове ослепительными, на фоне полутемных-полупризрачных видений Барнса, картинами. 

…Лили уходит в Хогсмид вместе с Джеймсом Поттером. Та же Лили дома у родителей идет в магазин, демонстративно игнорируя его взгляд из-за высокой и плохо подстриженной живой изгороди. Люпин застегивает рубашку у окна, каштаново-золотой, жадный и навязчивый даже когда он-просто-застегивает-рубашку. Блэк выливает последние капли из бутылки в стакан и проглатывает вино как воду. Поттер стоит вверху хогвартской лестницы и смотрит на него как на василиска — не мигая, сжав губы, и из каждой поры его кожи сочится ненависть. Близнецы Уизли быстро подсыпают что-то в котел, пока, по их мнению, он не видит. Лонгботтом отворачивается от него в директорском кабинете, стоя напротив ухмыляющихся Кэрроу. Люциус Малфой идет по парку мимо прекрасных статуй — такой же мертвый, как статуи. Винсент Кребб с трудом умещается в кресле слизеринской гостиной. Альбус кормит Фоукса с руки, выбирает лучший орех и подносит его к загнутому клюву. Нагини извивается на столе. 

Вся его жизнь, провалиться ей. Вся его прошлая жизнь. 

— Сэр?

Мистер Барнс уже стоял перед ним. 

— Ложитесь и отдыхайте. — Как легко удалось вернуть преподавательский тон. Если он и говорил так с Чаллой — то только несколько первых недель.

Король. Ему надо поговорить с королем. Именно сейчас, пока прошлое окончательно не взяло вверх над настоящим.

***

От города дворец отделял огромный сад, тот самый, где стояла статуя Черной Пантеры, где был похоронен Т'чака, старый король. Между оградой сада и новыми кварталами Фридомтауна устроилась забавная деревенька, придуманная в свое время Чаллой — в город свозили заброшенные дома, ремонтировали, реставрировали, приглашали желающих пожить — и нганга, и простых вакандийцев: вроде и почитали предков, и заботились о потомках, чтобы те не забывали, из каких трущоб поднялась современная Ваканда. Снейп шел по коридору к королевским покоям, косясь в сияющее даже на фоне темно-серого неба окно: в городе шумели. Шумели так, что было слышно за садом и деревней. В окне мелькнуло яркое пятно. Ну естественно, куда же без него? Буллзай, чертов королевский попугай, летел параллельно его проходу, даже не смотрел, куда летел, потому что повернул голову и разглядывал Снейпа круглыми, навыкате, глазами. Подробно помечтать о том, чтобы мерзкая птица со всей дури врезалась во что-нибудь, времени не было. А жаль. 

Он думал о Чалле. Об этой дурацкой деревне, которую он увлеченно сочинял — сколько ему было? Шестнадцать? О том, как они вместе ездили вдоль рек, углублялись в джунгли, выбирали пустые дома, которых становилось все больше: разбогатевшая Ваканда стремительно перемещалась в строящиеся города. О нганга, с которыми Снейп уже научился общаться, и они не шарахались по кустам от Учителя-базунгу. О гортанном, низком говоре вакандийцев — он понимал язык и мог худо-бедно объясниться, но воспроизвести без чар вибрирующие в горле, чувственные модуляции даже не пытался. О том, как Чалла, гордясь их собственной магией, водил его по хижинам, а то и по дуплам огромных деревьев, где селились колдуны и знахари. Как, смеясь, переводил непонятные слова, переходя с гортанного вакандийского на такой невыразительный английский…

…Как Чалла предал его, — холодно продолжила хорошо тренированная память.

Да, предал. Именно потому, что водил по хижинам, смеялся, переводил, делал тысячи обязательных и необязательных вещей, пока был рядом, говорил глупости, говорил умности, просил помощи в совершенно необязательных решениях («Порше» или «Ламборджини» — и чтоб он, Снейп, знал, что оно обозначало, это красивое итальянское слово), советовался о самых непредставимых вещах. То есть, для него это выглядело непредставимым, а для Его Высочества — вполне естественным, бесстыдным до наивности, что подтверждало народную вакандийскую мудрость: вывести мальчика из Африки можно, но вот Африку из мальчика – нельзя. 

— Мне нравятся базунгу, Учитель, — говорил Чалла, щурясь на солнце, закатывавшееся за швейцарские горы. Разговор был после первого выпуска в Оксфорде, ему еще предстояла магистратура, так что с женитьбой никто наследного принца не торопил, о чем Снейп и напомнил. 

— Конечно, и отец, хвала богам, совсем не стар. Но дело в принципе…

— В принципе ты женишься на той, кого тебе представят, проведешь ночь в окружении родственников и нганга, а после этого, — Снейпу не понравилось прагматичное «делай, что хочешь», поэтому он сказал: — определишься. 

— Ты уже говорил: определишься, — Чалла потянулся всем телом и выбрался из глубокого мягкого кресла, сел ровно. — Говорил, — повторил он и заглянул Снейпу в лицо. 

Снейп отлично помнил теплую вздрагивающую ладонь на шрамах.

— Вот я и определился: базунгу. У меня белое сердце, да? — Чалла усмехнулся, извиняясь за суеверие.

— Сердце у всех красное, не повторяй глупостей. И потом, что значит: базунгу? Белые женщины?

— Белые все, — спокойно сказал Его Высочество, и Снейп захлопнул рот. 

— Однако, Оксфорд, — выговорил он после паузы.

— Однако, Англия, — передразнил его Чалла. 

— Это та сфера, в которой я недостаточно компетентен. — Проще было признаться в чем угодно, чем обсуждать со здоровым молодым человеком такие… неловкие вопросы. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Пантера, — но разве это мешает?.. 

Его движение вперед было почти неосязаемым, словно он тянулся к Снейпу не телом, а мыслью, но все равно — тянулся.

— Да, мешает! — отрезал Снейп, и Чалла послушно отодвинулся и замолчал.

…А потом предал, — повторила память. 

Дело было вовсе не в замороженном солдате, он если и оказался замешан в историю, то всего лишь как посторонняя сила, маггловский «бог из машины», только не помогающий, а — в варианте Снейпа — разрушающий. 

Чалла в своих странствиях по миру не мог пройти мимо маггловских технологий. Его ума, смекалки и технической одаренности хватило на то, чтобы придумать, как совместить собственную стихийную силу и достижения этих… инженеров, да. 

Снейп жалел, что за все время они ни разу не испытали мощь Пантеры — настоящего зверя, а не шапки с ушами. Почти все разговоры об анимагии так и остались теорией. Он не хотел прибегать к полноценному волшебству, опасаясь последствий (примерно таких, как сейчас), а Чалла спокойно обходился шалостями в королевском саду, не претендуя на большее. Кажется, его интересовал сам факт превращения в зверя, в символ, и он не подозревал о его, символа, потенциале. 

А когда Снейп спохватился — было поздно. У него впервые не хватило слов, чтобы переубедить Т'чаллу, уже не Его Высочество, а короля. Неправильно выбранный день, неправильный разговор, неправильные слова. Замороженный красавец в криокамере. Настолько, вероятно, красавец, что мальчишка готов поставить страну на грань катастрофы, вызвать издалека человека, с которым не разговаривал год (и Снейп не хотел вспоминать, как он прожил этот год в стране часов, сыров и слишком сладкого шоколада), довести ситуацию до точек кипения со всех сторон, но так и не расстаться с мистером Барнсом. Который, конечно, базунгу и вполне вписывается в категорию «белые все», только вот кроме мистера Роджерса у мистера Барнса в голове-то ничего не наблюдается. Что ж. Т'чалла хочет этого самого Баки — он его получит. А Снейп…

Он вспомнил, что хотел сделать. Память услужливо хихикнула и подтолкнула упущенную мысль. 

Девушки-амакоса вытянулись перед входом в королевскую часть дворца. Девушки были новенькие, но он был Учитель, проходивший всегда и везде без спроса и без приглашения. Давным-давно старый король подписал такой указ, и никто его не отменил. Что ж, и на том спасибо. 

Снейп опять посмотрел в окно, застыв у самых дверей. Тучи клубились над городом; Буллзай исчез. 

Все было так — и не так. Да, предательство, да, вернувшиеся к нему вместе с магией воспоминания. Но главное заключалось в том, что Чалла, умный, воспитанный, честный славный мальчик, был недостоин его, прежнего. Потому что не пережил и сотой доли того, что выпадало на долю Северуса Снейпа хоть с десяти лет, хоть с пятнадцати. Хоть с восемнадцати, и дальше — каждый год, а после Хеллоуина восьмидесятого — каждый день.

И наоборот: тот Северус Снейп — предатель, искупавший свою вину, человек, говоривший, творивший неправду ежедневно и ежечасно, убийца, поднявший руку на своего собственного Учителя — был точно так же недостоин своего ученика. Тот Снейп вообще не имел права… Никакого права не имел.

Они могли встретиться в результате прихотливой игры судьбы. Но когда судьбе надоело, она встала из-за стола и усадила на свое место Баки Барнса, человека с мертвыми глазами, мертвой памятью и, наверное, мертвой душой. И Баки Барнс, сам того не желая, не ведая, разрушил ложную идиллию, прекрасный морок, которого хватило на почти двадцать лет. 

Снейп напомнил себе, что именно должен сказать Т'чалле, прошел мимо темнокожих красавиц и толкнул тяжелую дверь. 

***

В огромном королевском кабинете стояли трое. Король, блондин, с первого взгляда опознаваемый как Стивен Роджерс, и третий, хлыщ с аккуратной бородкой, мистер какой-то, мелькавший в досье Барнса. 

Снейп кивнул, здороваясь сразу со всеми. Троица оторвалась от повисшей в воздухе полупрозрачной карты Ваканды, Т'чалла взглянул на него не то удивленно, не то испуганно и нажал что-то на своем большом телефоне, сворачивая картинку. 

— Учитель? 

Снейп ждал. Вот теперь правила этикета были актуальны как никогда.

— Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк. Мистер Снейп, мой Учитель, согласившийся по моей просьбе излечить сержанта Барнса с помощью...

Стив Роджерс моментально подобрался и двинул вперед с легкостью, которой никак нельзя было ожидать от человека таких габаритов.

— Мистер Снейп? Вы закончили? Как он?

— Нет, мистер Роджерс, мы с мистером Барнсом пребываем в процессе. Ему понадобился вполне объяснимый отдых, а мне требуется поговорить с Его Величеством. 

Т'чалла кивнул и шагнул вперед, словно рядовой, вызванный из строя, но тут в разговор воспитанных и все понимающих людей вмешался третий:

— Мистер Снейп? Его Величество упомянул о вашем специфическом методе. Я не собираюсь ничего выпытывать, это ваше ноу-хау, — махнул он рукой, — но какой области касается эта специфика?

Снейп ушам не поверил. Хлыщ нарывался, почти не скрывая этого. Разве что... Воздействие магии, вырвавшейся совсем недавно, еще не прошло, он мысленно подался вперед, касаясь по краю разума этого Старка, — и внезапно уловил нем настоящее любопытство. Мерзавцу в самом деле было интересно!

— Я работаю с пластами памяти, мистер Старк, — ответил он, поглядывая на Т'чаллу через плечо наглеца. Давай команду, король. Не заставляй меня быть… прежним. — Отдельной проблемой является то, что данные пласты у мистера Барнса практически отсутствуют, но это не должно вас сильно беспокоить. Некоторое время общения с тем, кто знает его много лет — насколько я понимаю, в вашей компании таковым является мистер Роджерс — и лакуны можно будет заполнить. Конечно, не совсем полноценная замена…

Хлыщ улыбнулся. Снейп подозревал, что он просто не дал себе воли, а то бы расплылся в улыбке — торжествующей, победной. И заткнулся, явно удовлетворившись ответом. Об этой странности можно было подумать позже — или не думать вовсе. Зато второй, этот самый Роджерс, снова двинулся вперед, хмурясь так, что высокий лоб прорезала морщина:

— Простите мой вопрос, но — вы уверены? Что все будет снято?

Ну конечно же. Как он не понял с самого начала. И не мог понять, пока Старк не заговорил, но теперь все встало на свои места.

Он только кратко кивнул в ответ на вопрос здоровяка, а вслух сказал:

— Поттер, просто Поттер. А мистер Барнс — Уизли, во всей красе. И только мисс Грейнджер… — Он повернулся к невысокому наглому Старку и обвел его взглядом с головы до ног. — ...Сильно изменилась за лето. 

Королевское достоинство не позволило Т'чалле фыркнуть, но брови его поползли вверх, а глаза округлились.

— Ваше Величество, — напомнил Снейп.

— Да, конечно. — Король подошел к двери во внутренние покои и распахнул ее. — Учитель.

Снейп прошествовал мимо оцепеневшего Старка и недоумевающего Роджерса. Т'чалла вышел вслед за ним. 

***

— Почему ты сказал так? — спросил король, пряча улыбку. — Мистер Старк — знаменитость…

— Я любыми «знаменитостями» сыт по горло и сыт давно. — Снейп очень старался говорить как учитель, но получалось плохо. — Давай о деле.

— Подожди. — Король подвинул ему кресло. — Ты устал? Хочешь пообедать? Воды? 

— Устал Барнс, и это объяснимо. Пусть приготовят лимонад. 

Т'чалла кивнул, провел пальцем по экрану телефона, вполголоса сказал:

— Лимонад для Учителя, — и добавил чуть громче: — Дора сообщила старым слугам, что ты здесь. Все выражают тебе…

— Благодарю. Итак, о деле.

Но тут принесли лимонад. Принес не кто-нибудь, а повар прежнего короля, вакандиец в изрядных летах, за годы пребывания Снейпа при наследнике в совершенстве освоивший традиционную британскую кухню. По крайней мере, оказавшись в Оксфорде, Его Высочество не был ни удивлен, ни оскорблен.

— Мистер Снейп, — коротко сказал повар, — именно ваш лимонад.

Т'чалла скривился почти по-детски: во дворце все знали, что в лимонаде Учителя сахар присутствует чисто символически.

Снейп сделал глоток горькой ледяной жидкости и кивнул. 

Повар удалился, и теперь Т'чалла настороженно следил за ним. Что ж, еще один урок — напоследок и почти задаром.

— Мы не договорились о цене, — спокойно произнес Снейп, наливая второй стакан. 

— Ты хочешь?..

— Миллион.

Король не дрогнул. Что ж, значит, мистер Барнс котируется высоко. 

— Миллион в какой валюте? Лилангени? Швейцарские франки? — уточнил король. — Номера твоих счетов у нас, безусловно, есть.

— На старый счет. Я хочу фунты.

Т'чалла, конечно, не умел бледнеть по определению, но как темная кожа может становиться серой, Снейп видел не раз. 

— Хорошо, — повторил он. — Миллион фунтов — это… — Снейп смотрел на него, скривившись. — …Достаточно. Могу ли я узнать: ты собираешься вернуться в… в Англию?

— Можешь. Да. 

Король закрыл глаза, и, несмотря на все, что сейчас составляло его, Т'чаллы, внешнее: королевскую стать, мощь, возраст, рост — превратился в напряженного и обиженного подростка. 

— Я сам отменю договоренность о порт-ключе, — нанес последний удар Снейп и встал. — Ты вырос. Учителя тебе больше не нужны. 

— Я…— Пробормотал король, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты…

— Мне необходимо вернуться к мистеру Барнсу, Ваше Величество. Чем быстрее будут сняты триггеры, тем быстрее вы сможете решить свои проблемы.

Нет, последним ударом было, конечно, это церемонное «Ваше Величество» наедине, без посторонних глаз и ушей.

Т'чалла встряхнулся и тоже встал.

— Благодарю... — Выдержал паузу и продолжил: — Профессор. Все ваши условия будут выполнены. При любом исходе дела. 

Снейп уже закрывал дверь, когда снова услышал голос короля.

— Буллзай! – почти кричал Т'чалла, — чертов попугай, где ты шляешься? Буллзай!

*** 

Дверь за королем бесшумно закрылась.

Стражницы тоже вышли — сквозь матовое стекло было видно, что они застыли навытяжку по другую сторону двери.

— Король. — Голос Тони прозвучал настолько бесцветно, что Стив поднял голову.

— Когда мы попали сюда впервые, я перестал удивляться минут через десять. — Он даже смог улыбнуться. Смог удержать себя. 

Баки спал — так сказал странный мистер Снейп, которому, кажется, кто-то уже пытался перегрызть горло, — даже по его, Стива, меркам странный, а уж он-то кого только не навидался! Баки спал, и от этого почему-то сердце сжималось — впрочем, как всегда в последнее время, когда он вспоминал о нем что-то самое простое, бытовое, вроде тех шоколадок на холодильнике в бухарестской квартире или собственной фотографии, заложенной между страниц блокнота. Нет, поправился он, не вспоминал — помнил все время. За двоих.

— А там, возле бункера? Когда он не убил Земо, ты не удивлялся?

Тони стоял рядом, постукивая пальцами по столешнице черного дерева: красно-золотая искра репульсора поблескивала из-под рукава. И он не сказал: «В отличие от меня». Стив понимал, что не заслужил этого — команды, Тони… Живого Баки совсем рядом.

— Кажется, я поторопился, — медленно проговорил он. — Если бы не слова короля, то сейчас бы я…

— Что? Пробился бы сквозь знойных цыпочек, вырвал своего Снеговика из рук этого шарлатана и рванул бы… Куда, кстати, рванул?

— Я? — Стив покачал головой. — Я дал обещание. Но я просил бы тебя… Понимаю, что слишком многого, но я просил бы тебя — увезти его.

— Ну, допустим — с очень большим натягом — что он согласился бы. И ты рискнул бы? Отпустить его со мной? Почему, интересно?

— Потому что сейчас, смею надеяться, знаю тебя гораздо лучше, чем год назад.  
   
— А его?

Тони поднял голову: даже сейчас, стоя почти вплотную, он умудрялся смотреть сверху вниз.  
   
— Я не стану заставлять Баки! — Стив выдохнул. — И я верю королю. После всего, что он сделал для нас, я не допускаю, что он сознательно стал бы причинять бы Баки вред. Но добросовестно заблуждаться…

— Вот как! — Тони покачался на каблуках. — Об этом, думаю, можно не беспокоиться. Судя по тому, что нес здесь этот… ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, он изображает нечто вроде гипноза. Если ты внимательно изучал досье, то должен помнить, что гипноз в отрыве от триггеров на него не действует. Так что сержант Ледышка хорошенько выспится и вернется к тебе, так сказать, в исходном состоянии. Полагаю, криокамера входит в комплект. А вот что он выберет дальше…

— Я приму любой его выбор. Я… мне нужно, чтобы с ним было все в порядке, и этого довольно. 

Он старался. Он убеждал себя все это время, что так и должен вести себя друг. Приучался — еще когда верил, что снять триггеры будет не так уж трудно, — что Баки может выбрать для себя любой вариант будущего. Но стоило подумать, что Баки уйдет, что он будет жить где-то, и Стив в этой его жизни присутствовать не сможет — и кулаки сжимались сами, а боксерские груши слетали с крюков и лопались, и песок высыпался из них, как внутренности из распоротых туш. 

— Триггеры, — напомнил Тони. — Они-то никуда не денутся. 

— В таком случае я просто найду место, где камера будет в безопасности.

— Считай, что уже нашел. — Тони развернулся, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. — Башня Старка, знаешь такую? 

Тони сделал шаг вперед. Все, что он говорил, было чудом, настоящим подарком.

— Тони…

— Кэп? — Черные глаза не улыбались больше, ресницы дрогнули. — Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня.

И пока Стив искал, что можно ответить на это, потому что «спасибо» было неизмеримо мало, Тони вдруг качнулся вперед и так же не отрывая взгляда, потянулся к нему. И провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, коснувшись губ.

Стив шарахнулся — просто на инстинктах, тело среагировало на поднятую руку, но прикосновение чувствовалось до сих пор — и внезапно, как взрыв, в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание: Баки. Баки вот так же касался его в почти непредставимом сейчас прошлом, в Бруклине: касался, стирая кровь, глядя в глаза, и больше всего хотелось, чтобы он не убирал руку, потому что…

— Суперсолдат, — усмешка у Тони получилась кривая, Стив хотел уже извиниться, но тут дверь наконец распахнулась.

***

Они, конечно, не отпрыгнули друг от друга, но движение в разные стороны было откровенным и читаемым. Мистер Старк и Стивен Роджерс. Повернулись и уставились на него: Старк — требовательно, а Стив — с совершенно непонятным выражением глаз. Т'чалла пожалел, что не заглянул в зеркало перед тем, как войти — может, у него на лице так и написано крупными буквами: «Все кончено»?

В том, что Учитель — никакой не профессор, а Учитель — читал в нем, как в открытой книге, Т'чалла не сомневался. И никаких протестов это у него не вызывало, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Два самых близких человека могли себе позволить… Отец и Учитель — и кажется, он потерял обоих. А Баки Барнс оказался причастен ко второй катастрофе точно так же, как к первой. Пусть как игрушка в чужих руках, объект манипуляций, но все-таки…

Т'чалла был смешлив и давно научился прятать смешки и ухмылки за фырканьем и хмыканьем. Тоже невежливо, но не так оскорбительно. Пусть считают его полуцивилизованным дикарем, отлично помогает на переговорах.

Отрицательные эмоции он умел скрывать гораздо лучше. Поэтому улыбнулся гостям, запоздало предложил напитки — оба выбрали вакандийский лимонад, правильный лимонад: приторный и лишь немного горчащий. Он распорядился, тут двери распахнулись, и в кабинет влетел Буллзай. Стив вздрогнул, Старк сделал еще один шаг назад. На людей неподготовленных Буллзай всегда производил впечатление. Не столько ослепительно-яркой расцветкой или неопределяемой с ходу породой, сколько размерами. Честно говоря, Буллзай вполне тянул на добрых полтора попугая, а то и на целых двух.

Он облетел комнату, устроился, потоптавшись, у Т'чаллы на плече и прокричал ему прямо в ухо, словно не был уверен, что его услышат и поймут:

— Это не победа!

— Что? — переспросил король и быстро добавил: — Заткнись. 

— Это не победа! — повторил Буллзай и, поехав клювом ему по виску, заставил повернуться, посмотреть на дверь во внутренние покои, из которой Т'чалла только что вышел. 

— Сам знаю, — буркнул король.

— Bad, very bad, — довольно резюмировал их диалог попугай, словно старался для незнакомцев в хозяйском кабинете и опять уставился на Старка и Роджерса.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — обретя дар речи, произнес Тони, — а этот, с позволения сказать, специалист, мистер Снейп, он что, остался отдыхать там?

— Он ушел к мистеру Барнсу другим путем, — после заминки пояснил Т'чалла, не привыкший отчитываться за свои или чьи-либо еще действия перед кем попало. 

— Вот как?

Тони заложил руки за спину, вздернул подбородок. Если на месте Т'чаллы возник король, то перед ним сейчас стоял не Тони, а мистер Старк, гений, миллионер, плейбой и филантроп, и на королей ему было плевать:

— Продолжать лечение, не так ли? Спросите меня, Ваше Величество, как работает то или иное устройство, которое я сконструировал или когда-либо держал в руках, — и я охотно отвечу. Слова мистера Снейпа, увы, ничего не прояснили, кроме его чрезвычайной уверенности в своих действиях.

— Тони, нет! — прошипел Стив, но тот даже головы не повернул.

*** 

Наверно, следовало вмешаться. То есть вмешаться было необходимо — когда Тони шел вразнос, ему было безразлично, кто перед ним. «Как и мне самому, — вдруг подумал Стив. — Если не считать того, что у меня в тылу не было ни родителей, ни выдающихся способностей, ни денег... да ничего не было, только Баки. Баки, который провел тогда рукой по щеке, по губе... Трус, — сказал он себе. — У тебя щит, у тебя дурная силища, которую девать некуда, и ты трус. Можно двадцать раз повторить, что Баки волен строить свою жизнь как угодно, и при этом умирать... от ревности. Вот что это такое, Стивен Роджерс». 

— Простите, Ваше Величество, мы ни в коей мере не подвергаем сомнению ваши намерения, но мы... я хочу получить как можно более полную информацию. 

— Мистер Барнс будет избавлен от триггеров, — уронил король. — Его память, как объяснил вам мистер Снейп, не восстановится полностью и сразу, но воспоминания будут возвращаться. 

— Ну да, мистер Снейп Всемогущий! — Тони несло. — В таком случае, почему он не поможет вам справиться с более насущной проблемой, с этой вашей погодой? Он не настолько всемогущ? Или слишком занят, поднимая мертвых из могил и превращая воду вино?

— Тони!

Тот только отмахнулся.  
Король словно ничего и не слышал. Смотрел куда-то внутрь себя остановившимися глазами, как будто находился сейчас не с ними и не здесь. А где? Там, за стеклянной дверью, за другим переходом, по которому ушел этот Снейп, кем бы он ни был? Там, где сейчас оставался Баки?   
Он вдруг вспомнил, как Баки устало закрыл глаза перед тем как заработала камера. Вздохнул, радуясь отдыху. Точно так же, как вздыхал когда-то в палатке, укладываясь, — Стив видел это всего раз или два, на него тогда свалилось слишком много обязанностей, а Баки был рядом, прикрывал спину, ходил в бар… Да и вообще, расскажи кому-нибудь из них тогдашних про психологов, ПТСР или вьетнамский синдром — подняли бы на смех. Ноги ходят, голова варит — радуйся, парень! Если бы он понял! Если бы смотрел пристальнее! Больше никогда. Пусть только Баки выйдет оттуда, любой, пусть только будет здесь!

Он выдохнул, приходя в себя. Тони коротко взглянул на него, кривя губы:

— Полагаю, мы вправе немедленно проверить, каковы будут результаты процедуры? Если вы помните, это совсем нетрудно, какие-то несколько слов… у вас во дворце найдется помещение, которого не жалко?

— Безусловно, — ответил король, по-прежнему думая о своем, и повторил: — Я верю Северусу Снейпу. 

— Ваше Величество. 

Стива больше не подбрасывало на месте — наоборот, больше всего хотелось усмехнуться. Какая ирония — Тони, именно Тони заставил его взглянуть на все по-другому. Расставить по местам. Он понятия не имел, что будет дальше с ними всеми, но что делать сейчас, знал четко.

— Не лучше ли будет возвратиться к картам? Вы обещали планы обороны дворца — меня особенно интересует фасад и восточная часть, мне кажется…

Король поднял глаза и уставился на него — а потом кивнул.

— Непростительная забывчивость с моей стороны. Одну секунду.

И включил старкфон.

***

Т'чалла слушал, как возмущается Старк, но думал о том, что количество ошибок, совершенных им после того катастрофического взрыва в Женеве, наверно, превысило все совершенные за предыдущую жизнь. Вроде он все делал правильно: прикрывал страну от алчных транснациональных корпораций, заключал вполне выгодные договоры о сотрудничестве, пытался, пусть и не самыми гуманными методами, не допустить хаоса на границах, строил дома, школы, больницы, отправлял мальчиков и девочек учиться — в Европу, в Азию, в Америку, до последнего времени удерживал на должном расстоянии колдунов, оживившихся после смерти отца… Т'чалла знал, что лично против него не посмеет выступить ни один нганга, Пантера защищал его не хуже роджеровского щита. Кстати, о щите: ведь все неприятности начались с появлением в его жизни двух, нет, трех персон. С появлением трех — и с исчезновением одного. То есть, теперь Т'чалла понимал, что Учитель дал ему год на опомниться, подумать, осознать, а он этот год.… Да, назовем вещи своими именами: провел унизительно и бездарно. Пялился на спящего мистера Барнса подобно мальчишке между двумя совершеннолетиями, пытался усовершенствовать костюм, чтобы хоть немного приблизится к технологическому совершенству Железного Человека, вот ведь дурацкая его голова — даже во время всех сибирских разборок он отсекал функции костюма Старка, а потом прикидывал, как их можно применить к своему. 

Что, если Учитель был прав, и техногенные трансформации — не его путь? Но Пантера… это же символ. Красивый, сильный символ, объект поклонения, дань традиции, честь, выпавшая почему-то именно ему…

Т'чалла помнил боль первых превращений и оглушающий восторг последующих. Мир переворачивался и взрывался, становился из цветного почти монохромным, с неярким зеленым и желтым, мир обретал тысячи незнакомых запахов и миллион неощутимых человеком движений. Учитель говорил, что у Пантеры есть множество способностей, но Чалла в тот момент куда больше интересовался способностями людей, а не зверя, пусть даже любимого зверя, особенно если интересующие его человеческие способности материально воплощались в компьютерах, нано-технологиях и автомобилях. 

Скорее всего, Учитель был прав и начал разговор о его анимагической сущности вовремя, в его семнадцать, не раньше и не позже, когда сам Чалла вырос — и вместе с ним вырос Пантера. А он, Его глупое Высочество, не услышал и не понял. Не услышал Учителя в первый раз — и к какому обвалу ошибок это привело.

Старк все еще разглагольствовал, поглядывая на него с вызовом, но Т'чалла плохо понимал, откуда в его словах вдруг появились парафразы из Библии. Он молчал и думал о своем: о том, что Учитель допустил ошибку — и тоже один-единственный раз, когда отказал ему. Не здесь, семнадцатилетнему, здесь-то пусть было больно, но правильно, а потом, после Оксфорда. Ведь все могло пойти по-другому, если бы они… Хотя бы объяснились толком!

Что теперь вспоминать и травить душу? Он — король, и его статус никогда не позволит… Ничего не позволит. Но дело было не в нем, короле, и статусе. Дело было в том, что Учитель больше не захочет… не помогать, что там помогать, даже общаться с ним. 

Он понял, что в комнате давно молчат, взглянул на Роджерса — тот смотрел на него такими же стеклянными, как у самого Т'чаллы, глазами. 

Тони, перехватив его движение, продолжил говорить, король ответил, наверняка невпопад:

— Я верю Северусу Снейпу, — и окончательно осознал, что потерял.

Если бы Учитель мог сейчас выслушать его! Но Учитель занимался этим чертовым Баки, запудрившим ему мозги на целый год — словно Зимний Солдат тоже умел наводить чары. 

Не будет больше никаких чар в твоей жизни, дурак, — с тоской подумал Т'чалла. И запретил себе думать об этом.


	6. Пойманы!

Это тоже было из прошлого, которое следовало оставить здесь, в Ваканде: наследный принц и его проклятый попугай. Редкий экземпляр породы, которая считалась давно вымершей, подаренный Чалле в день первого совершеннолетия, в двенадцать лет, каким-то бродячим нгангой, у которого и дома-то своего не было. Чалла потом не раз пытался найти колдуна, чтобы отблагодарить если не деньгами, то как-то еще, он умел и… любил быть благодарным, этот мальчик. Что взять с благодушного и недалекого сопляка, купавшегося в любви с самого рождения?

Нганга так и не нашелся, может, сгинул в джунглях, может, ушел в соседнюю страну, тогда еще границы Ваканды представляли собой формальные линии, нарисованные на карте, а попугай воцарился в сердце Его Высочества.

Снейп подозревал, что огромный говорящий борбон являлся каким-то африканским подобием низзла: ничем другим объяснить повышенную сообразительность попугая не получалось. Буллзай не отлипал от Чаллы, вмешивался в разговоры, имел свое собственное мнение обо всем и, не стесняясь, высказывал его в коротких, но емких, и самое странное — почти всегда уместных репликах. На уроки и беседы (так назывались в официальном распорядке королевского дворца их «разговоры обо всем») птицу не пускали, но запретить принцу иметь такого друга Снейп не решился. Дело было не гуманизме и педагогических секретах: какое-то шестое, восьмое, сто двадцать пятое чувство подсказывало ему, что это почти ископаемое придано Чалле не просто так, что, может быть, борбон приглядывает за Его Высочеством как тайный эмиссар самой Ваканды — но распотрошить попугая или прокатить его по полному списку Распознающих чар он не мог. Когда же Буллзай спас принца во время глупейшего происшествия с зоопарком, он только утвердился в своих подозрениях.

Снейп опять взглянул в высокое окно коридора: он возвращался к мистеру Барнсу и, не скрывая, левитировал за собой чашу с лимонадом. И думал о попугае. Ну что за бред? Ему хотелось тряхнуть головой и оказаться в мрачном хогвартском коридоре, где день и ночь горели факелы, где не было никакого ослепительного солнца, подразумевавшегося даже за низкими тучами, где никто не лез к нему с любовью и признательностью, где все были на своих местах, и он, Северус Снейп — тоже.

…На высоком дворцовом крыльце строился отряд Национальной гвардии. Дора, для разнообразия облаченная не в обтягивающий костюм, а в такой же обтягивающий комбинезон, стояла рядом с высоким командиром. 

Снейп столько раз видел это крыльцо совсем другим. Пустынным. Из дверей вылетал покончивший с занятиями мальчишка, непочтительно хватал сопровождавшего его борбона за хвост, усаживал на плечо, потом снимал с плеча, подбрасывал как можно выше и кричал:

— Лети как ветер, Буллзай!

Попугай взмывал в выгоревшее, блекло-голубое небо, мальчишка крутился на пятке вокруг своей оси, раскидывал руки, словно крылья, и срывался с высокого крыльца, в прыжке меняя облик, — чтобы опуститься на плиты у первой ступеньки грациозным черным зверем, еще не таким большим — Пантера тоже был подростком. Буллзай подлетал поближе, хищник пытался лапой зацепить самое длинное перо из хвоста, и они уносились в королевский сад.

Худенькая девочка с торчащими перпендикулярно голове тугими косичками осторожно приоткрывала тяжелую дверь и следила за Пантерой и его птицей.

Сейчас девочка тоже стояла на крыльце. Нахмурившись, говорила что-то вытянувшимся в струнку солдатам.

И у него был свой солдат. Снейп вошел в лифт. Восемнадцатый этаж современной пристройки к старому уютному дворцу. Царство стекла, бетона, технологий. Мертвое место, в котором и находиться стоит только им, мертвым. 

— Доктор Иньока, — сказал он шагнувшей навстречу женщине. — Думаю, вам надо готовить Центр к возможной эвакуации. Уводите отсюда всех и занимайтесь своим делом. Мистер Барнс не представляет никакой опасности для окружающих, а все внешние угрозы я беру на себя.

— Это приказ короля? — усомнилась она и потянулась к телефону. 

— Это — воля короля, — обтекаемо ответил Снейп. — Или вы забыли, кто я?

— Нет, Учитель, — она склонила голову, — я помню.

— Так приступайте. 

Она развернулась и исчезла в боковом коридоре, а Снейп вошел в отделение, где его дожидался мистер Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 

***

Повстанцы шли сквозь королевский сад. После второго доклада король больше не выключал связь и приказал докладывать каждые четверть часа: протяжный, гортанный вакандийский говор перебивал английскую речь. На экране видно было, как гвардия — Стив оценил ее выучку и вооружение на «весьма удовлетворительно» — медленно отходит к дворцу.

Гориллы традиционно носили белое: под серым, низко нависшим небом их одежды поблекли, но все еще представляли собой превосходную мишень.

— Надо полагать, ваш потенциальный преемник тоже там? — Тони кивнул в сторону экрана. Он заметно расслабился, лишь все время, не слишком маскируясь, поглядывал на часы.

— Преемник? — рассеянно переспросил Т'чалла, прислушиваясь к очередной тираде на вакандийском. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Разве вас не собираются свергнуть?

— О. — Король коротко выдохнул. — Это Ваканда, мистер Старк. Можно свергнуть короля во всей остальной Африке или в Азии, можно сместить президента, но смена правления в Ваканде не имеет с ними ничего общего. Скорее, ее можно сравнить… к примеру, с реформами Юлиана Отступника. Король-Пантера… что ж, меня можно заменить Королем-Гориллой, если бы такой существовал, но дело в том, что его нет. А у нганга должен наличествовать объект поклонения. Правда, это не означает, что они не могут меня контролировать.

— Им нужна не только криокамера? — спросил Стив. В затылке у него неприятно ныло — Баки называл это когда-то, подсмеиваясь: «Стиви опять кулак жопой чует».

— Именно так. Они желают заполучить… нзамби, который околдовал короля, — в любом виде, чтобы предать его огню.

— Не то чтобы я их не понимал, — пробормотал Тони. — Но даже если. Снегурочка растает — сомневаюсь, что это изменит погоду. И что дальше?

— Все, что угодно. Если я выдам им криокамеру, они потребуют следующей уступки — к примеру, немедленной женитьбы, причем выбор невесты останется за ними. Передачи им половины акций вибраниевых шахт. Запрета европейской медицины. Разрыва отношений с США… Конфликт возник не вчера — он тянется с тех пор, когда мой отец начал реформы. Нарыв рано или поздно прорвался бы, и я почти рад, что мы успели так много. Жаль только, что вы оказались в нем замешаны.

— Даже если бы не… — начал Стив, но король остановил его.

— Я не собираюсь позволять им ровно ничего из перечисленного. Это, — он указал в окно, — всего лишь циклон, пусть аномально долгий и устойчивый. Но когда-нибудь он закончится. Даже если это случится нескоро, мы почти ничем не рискуем: зависимость Ваканды от собственного сельского хозяйства теперь минимальна, шахтам и перерабатывающим заводам облачность работать не мешает… давит психологически, это верно, но в двадцати километрах от границы она редеет и постепенно исчезает…

Старкфон взорвался новой очередью непонятных звуков. Т'чалла бросил несколько слов, выслушал ответ, поджав губы.

— Сингити. Ритуальные фигурки, связывающие прошлое с будущим, — объяснил он, отдав напоследок еще одно приказание. — Они забрали из хижин сингити, и это уже серьезно. Считается, пока они охраняют дом, тот будет благополучен. Дворец охраняли сингити в хижинах.

Он нажал клавишу на старкфоне — через минуту в комнату вошел тучный пожилой человек в синем одеянии. Говорили они с королем, разумеется, по-вакандийски: Стив видел, как лицо синего сначала вытянулось, потом тот усиленно закивал.

— Возможно, мы могли бы чем-то помочь уже сейчас? Если не остановить наступление, то хотя бы организовать эвакуацию персонала…

— Не знаю, заметили ли вы, — король нервно простучал пальцами по столу, — пока у нас нет не только жертв, но и в принципе пострадавших, исключая пятерых полицейских, которые получили легкие травмы. Колдуны ведут Горилл сюда, город их не интересует. Горожане попросту не рискуют подходить к ним. Но когда станет известно про сингити… Я приложу все силы, чтобы кровь так и не пролилась, и тем не менее... — Он горько усмехнулся. — Белые Гориллы будут объявлены вне закона.

— Погода, — напомнил Тони. — Одна наша с вами общая знакомая любит повторять, что мы не можем ждать милостей от природы. Тянуть время, эвакуировать персонал — это все понятно, но…

— Мистер Старк, в наше время такие проблемы решаются достаточно просто. Если я скажу, что первые поставки йодистого серебра, талька, гипса и гранул углекислоты уже на пути в Ваканду, а зафрахтовать несколько десятков легких самолетов с опытными пилотами тем более не представляет труда, дальнейших объяснений не понадобится?

— Разумно, — нехотя кивнул Тони и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стива бросил: — Погугли разгон облаков, ископаемое! Непонятно только, почему с этого не начали.

— Потому что, кроме циклона, существует еще и мистер Барнс, — сказал король. — Честно говоря, я не могу поверить, что к такому простому решению его проблемы меня подтолкнул погодный кризис. Мне стоило вызвать мистера Снейпа сразу же, едва только стало ясно, как обстоят дела.

Тони скривился, давая понять, как он относится к мистеру Барнсу, к мистеру Снейпу в качестве специалиста по триггерам и к мистеру Снейпу вообще, но Т'чалла не обратил на его гримасу никакого внимания. Он пристально смотрел в окно, словно хотел заглянуть за тучи.

— Я боюсь другого, — медленно выговорил король, — мы запустим самолеты, обработаем облачность, она исчезнет…

— И что? — спросил Стив. — Тогда все наладится.

— Я боюсь, что за тучами нет солнца, — так же цедя слова, объяснил Т'чалла. — Что его вообще там, — он кивнул в сторону темно-серого неба, — нет.

***

Барнс не спал. Лежал на кровати, подтянув подушку повыше и заложив единственную свою руку за голову. Снейп на мгновение задержался у двери: у Барнса было странное, совсем не сосредоточенное, как до этого, а какое-то рассеянное, мягкое выражение лица, делавшее его не то чтобы моложе… Живее?

Вот только мозговой активности мне сейчас не хватало, — зло подумал Снейп, — или клубка эмоций под ногами…

Он хотел рявкнуть что-нибудь вроде «Встать!», но Барнс вскочил сам, мгновенно собравшись и вернув на лицо ту самую замороженную маску. 

— Отдохнули, мистер Барнс? — без церемоний спросил Снейп. — Тогда продолжим. Прошу.

Солдат послушно опустился на стул. 

— Вы испытывали болезненные ощущения во время манипуляций с вашей памятью? Тогда? — уточнил Снейп и взбесился окончательно. Проклятый мальчишка на крыльце, его прыжок и превращение опять стояли перед глазами. Он не мог даже корректно сформулировать вопрос, идиот. Но Барнс понял.

— Да, — хрипло сказал он и прикрыл глаза.

— Насколько болезненные?

— На всю катушку, док. — Барнс усмехнулся. — Как будто мозги крючками тянут через череп.

— А сейчас?

— Нет. Ну, может, неприятно. Неприятно — да. Но это не боль.

— Я должен предупредить, что сейчас будет не неприятно, а именно больно. 

— Я привык терпеть. 

— Хорошо. Открывайте глаза.

Палочка пела в его ладони, прямая, темно-коричневая, принесенная Кингсли, когда он собирался отправиться в Ваканду в первый раз. Отправиться, чтобы стать учителем молодого анимага.

— Док?

— Прощу прощения, мистер Барнс. Я готов. Чтобы ни происходило — не разрывайте зрительный контакт. 

Снейп, как мог, выпинал Чаллу из головы. Это ощущалось почти физически: взять его, сегодняшнего, за плечи, не обращая внимания на виноватые глаза за густыми ресницами, и тупо толкнуть в спину. Бросьте ребячиться, Ваше Величество, ступайте править. 

— Легилименс, — произнес он и шагнул во взгляд мистера Барнса. 

***

На этот раз выжженная память не произвела на него никакого впечатления. Он старался максимально быстро найти оставшиеся воспоминания, связанные с триггерами, поэтому, не задерживаясь, продвигался мимо странных картин. Мимо стопки аккуратно сложенных папок с незнакомыми ему фамилиями: Сомоса, Версаче, Кеннеди, Леннон, Старк, Лумумба… Впрочем, про последнего он слышал — в Ваканде его поминали не лучшим образом. А о родителях мистера Старка сообщалось в бумагах Т'чаллы, — вспомнил Снейп. Выходит, и все остальные были жертвами Солдата? Что ж, значит, досье в памяти будут отравлять всю дальнейшую жизнь мистера Барнса. Хотя... можно было бы удалить их, вместе с триггерами. 

Может быть, Учитель так бы и поступил. 

Сколько лет Альбус пытался донести до него мысль о пользе великодушия. В теории, наглядными примерами — и не находил ни малейшего отклика: жизнь представлялась Снейпу длинной цепочкой неоплаченных обязательств. И что, это удалось, пусть и ненадолго, чернокожему мальчишке?

Но он больше не был Учителем и предоставил Барнсу разбираться со своими покойниками самостоятельно. 

Он не остановился у следующей картины: город, полный огромных прямых проспектов и серых одинаковых домов. Маленький рынок, залитый солнцем. Фрукты на прилавке. Темные сочные сливы. 

А вот дальше пряталось оно, правильное, нужное, с тонкой металлической на вид нитью. Снейп встал, приглядываясь. Конечно, и тут был он, Роджерс, хотя и не один. 

***

Стив встает из-за стола в баре, где полно военных, и они оба тоже в форме, но с ними — третьей — сидит девушка, чьи губы накрашены невыносимо яркой, алой губной помадой. 

— Пегги. — Стив помогает ей подняться, и они начинают пробираться к выходу, лавируя между столиками. 

Баки смотрит им вслед, салютуя стаканом, проглатывает содержимое залпом, не морщась. Наливает следующую порцию и выпивает точно так же. 

Мужчина в форме ждет его у огромной палатки-казармы. Тянет в тень, ловко облапывая задницу. Баки закрывает глаза и усмехается в темноте. 

***

Интересные у них понятия о «возвращении на Родину», — размышлял Снейп, выглядывая следующую нить. Нет, дальше попалось совсем неинтересное: мчащийся в горах старый поезд, чем-то напомнивший ему Хогвартс-экспресс. 

Слов-триггеров было девять. Нашлось уже шесть, и, по-хорошему, этого хватило бы для того, чтобы непутевый мистер Барнс снова стал полноценным членом общества. Но он привык выполнять обязательства: порочная привычка, конечно. В следующее мгновение Снейпа чуть не снесло в сторону — настолько сильно и четко оказалась запечатлена в памяти Солдата огромная падающая на город механическая махина, на краю которой дрались… Роджерс и Барнс? 

Ему уже осточертели игры этих двоих. Честное слово, мужчина у палатки и то вел себя приличнее.

Он нашел еще два триггера: один уводил в какую-то мастерскую, полную наполовину разобранных автомобилей — перед входом в нее переминался Роджерс в тощей своей ипостаси; второй крепился к картинке маленькой кухни, где Роджерс — удивительно, правда? — что-то рисовал, быстро чиркая карандашом по листу, а Баки от раковины следил за движениями его пальцев. 

Последний оказался запрятан совсем далеко, и был… совсем простым. Без намеков. «Рассвет».

***

Они вдвоем на кровати: Баки опирается о спинку, Стив сидит у него между ног, сгорбившись, кашляет, задыхается, в груди у него сипит и клокочет.

— Дыши, чтобы тебя! — командует Баки, растирая ему спину. — Как учили, забыл? Вдо-о-ох, живот надул, губы трубочкой, выдох медленно. Еще раз — вдох...

Стив откидывается назад, вытирает пот со лба.

— Ну что, придурок, полегчало?

— Да.

— Если еще раз увижу, что ходишь без куртки... 

***

Снейп прислушался к Солдату: на этот раз Барнса не трясло. Что ж, пришло время покончить с некоторыми его проблемами. Он поднял палочку, направив на первый, то есть последний триггер, «Рассвет» — и решил двигаться в обратном порядке. 

— Делетрио, — скомандовал он, удерживая палочку у основания нити. 

Вместе с металлической линией пропало и воспоминание, а Барнс начал дрожать. Терпимо. 

На третьем обрыве Солдат застонал и попытался моргнуть, Снейпа чуть не вышвырнуло обратно, отдача оказалась такова, что руки у него теперь ходили ходуном. 

Барнс, кажется, нашел приемлемый выход: как завороженный смотрел ему в глаза, но при этом поднял руку и вцепился зубами в кисть. И пусть грызет, много не наест, — зло подумал Снейп. 

Руки хватило еще на три триггера, а при уничтожении трех последних Солдат просто орал, распахнув рот и глаза. Снейп пытался рвать нити как можно быстрее, но получалось плохо: как будто остающиеся усиливались, цепляясь за жертву. Косорукие магглы-садисты, калечащие людей, — насколько же изящным рядом с этой пыткой выглядел Империус…

Оставалось последнее, но, сколько он ни вглядывался, сколько ни пытался высмотреть еще хоть одну серебристо-металлическую нить — больше никаких триггеров не видел. Правда, пустыня в голове Джеймса Барнса стала еще пустыннее, но за все надо платить. 

Снейп отшатнулся и перевел дух. Очень хотелось сесть хоть куда-нибудь, но стул занимал Барнс, вцепившийся в него так, словно стул был… Стивом Роджерсом. 

Ни о какой трансфигурации сейчас и речи идти не могло. Он закрыл глаза и опустился прямо на пол. А когда открыл — увидел медленно кружащийся и очень горизонтальный потолок.

— Док, — бормотал наклонившийся над ним Барнс, — док, у вас тут тоже… кровь.

Снейп лежал на кровати, а Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс вытирал ему нос оторванной от простыни тряпкой. 

***  
В коридоре было пусто и тихо. Никакой охраны, и хвала Мерлину, что никакой, иначе в Ваканде пошла бы гулять новая история про нзамби. Снейп быстро вел Барнса к королевским покоям. Они спустились с восемнадцатого этажа и теперь шли по третьему, уже в старом дворце. Тут тоже царила тишина, и она настолько не понравилась обоим, что они переглянулись, как заговорщики, собирающиеся свергнуть короля. 

***

Когда до мрачных темнокожих дамочек, замерших у дверей, оставался десяток шагов, док остановился так резко, что даже Баки, при всех своих реакциях, чуть не влетел ему в спину. 

— Мистер Барнс, — сказал носатый док, для которого странные чудеса, похоже, были нормой, но больше ничего не добавил, а только осмотрел его неприязненно и требовательно, будто сейчас им предстояла проверка, как всегда перед миссией. Баки привычно встал по стойке «смирно», вытянув руку. Не та проверка, сказал он себе. Не миссия, миссий больше не будет. Он будто пришел домой с работы и переоделся в чистое — хотя понятия не имел, делал ли так раньше. Пальцы и искусанные губы Снейп залечил ему еще там, в отделении, опять бормотнув что-то непонятное, и выглядели они оба хоть куда. Док, правда, был зеленоват, но кто-то (Баки не помнил, кто) — когда-то (Баки не помнил, когда) — говорил, что зеленый — цвет надежды. 

Снейп кивнул, вроде удовлетворенный увиденным, и, не обращая никакого внимания на вытянувшихся охранниц (что уж говорить, девушек королю подбирали — просто зашибись), толкнул дверь.

В здоровущем кабинете, среди темной тяжелой мебели, стояли трое. То есть троих отсек не его собственный измочаленный мозг, а будто кто-то другой выглянул на долю секунды, оценил обстановку и снова отступил в темноту, успокоившись. Уснул. Потому что сам Баки не был способен почти ни на что. Он мог только смотреть на Стива Роджерса — и больше не хотел видеть ничего.

*** 

Дверь распахнулась будто сама собой, без доклада, без предупредительного сигнала. Король, последний час выглядевший вполне себе вменяемым, снова обретшим привычно черный цвет вместо пепельно-серого, каким явился после переговоров со Снейпом, замер на полуслове.

Тони следовало бы обернуться к входящим, а он не мог оторваться от моментально изменившегося лица Стива. Тот не улыбнулся и не вскрикнул, но за всем его привычным, тщательно выверенным и ровным, капитанским — проступало такое, от чего Тони хотелось зажмуриться и не смотреть. Тони Старк немного не ожидал, что Стивен Грант Роджерс умеет радоваться вот так. Почти по-детски.

Т'чалла кашлянул и сделал один огромный шаг вперед. Стив застыл у стола как вкопанный. Тони, наконец, повернулся — спешить больше было некуда: в кабинет вошли мистер Снейп и Зимний Солдат. 

Барнс выглядел куда лучше, чем во время их последней встречи. Королевский учитель был бледен до зелени, но вполне себе бодр и нескрываемо зол. 

— Ваше Величество, я выполнил вашу просьбу. Мистер Барнс здоров. Я жду перевода гонорара, а сейчас…

Цветовая гамма в комнате становилась все разнообразнее: Т'чалла опять посерел, Стив, напротив, заливался каким-то противоестественным румянцем. 

— Деньги уже переведены, профессор. Я же сказал: при любом исходе…

— В таком случае, позвольте откла…

— Вы с ума здесь посходили?! — не выдержал Тони. — Стив! Ваше Величество! Стив!!! — Он опять повернулся к Роджерсу и королю. — Вы что, собираетесь верить ему на слово?! «Здоров!» Да таких здоровых нужно... — Он каким-то чудом сдержался и договорил уже спокойнее: — Я не настаиваю на немедленном освидетельствовании, но меры предосторожности...

Он готов был спорить, доказывать, биться до последнего, но за его спиной раздался холодный голос и Тони, против его воли, прошиб пот. 

— Желание, — с сильным акцентом выговаривал голос русские слова. — Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный…

Стив мгновенно заслонил Т'чаллу и уже тянул из-за спины щит. Король не сопротивлялся — то ли продолжал верить этому самому Северусу Снейпу до конца, то ли оцепенел до полной неподвижности. «Твою ж мать», — выругался Тони про себя, нажимая кнопку и привычно щурясь, пока захлопывался шлем. Он резко повернулся: совершенно серьезный Снейп спокойно смотрел в глаза Зимнего Солдата и договаривал:

— Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон. Доброе утро, Солдат. Убей меня. 

Стив ахнул, Т'чалла рванулся вперед, но Тони оказался быстрее. Он уже стоял между Снейпом и его смертью, когда смерть взглянула на них — Снейпа и Старка — удивленными серыми глазами и выговорила:

— Да идите вы, док.

***

Что док крут, Баки уже усвоил. С такой скоростью реакции агент из него вышел бы хоть куда — если б характер не подкачал. По крайней мере этот его экспромт сработал лучше, чем любая тщательно спланированная операция. Баки замер, вслушиваясь. Голос дока изменился, и слова он выговаривал, как неродные. Конечно, неродные — если док и знал русский, то не в совершенстве. Даже удивительно. Опознать их Баки сумел, хотя и не понял, зачем вдруг Снейпу это понадобилось, и спокойно ждал объяснений — но тут все остальные шарахнулись от них, как от гранаты с сорванной чекой. Ненадолго, впрочем: Старк в костюме уже влез между ним и доком, а Стив закрывал собой короля. 

Док перешел на английский, поздоровался с Солдатом (спящий недовольно бормотнул что-то и снова растворился в своем покое), а дальше сказал какую-то непредставимую в его исполнении глупость. Конечно, Баки Барнс сейчас все бросит и пойдет убивать дока. Охренеть проверка.

Он еще договаривал: «Да идите вы», — стараясь, чтобы даже посыл известно куда прозвучал повежливее, когда наконец понял.

И замер — последним из их странной, что уж там, компании.

Триггеры. И до него даже не дошло, что это — они. Триггеры не сработали, он не умирал, не исчезал, кусок за куском уступая место другому, пусть даже сейчас помнил это ощущение телом, не головой — в голове было пусто и спокойно до звона, до гула. Он не мог повернуться. Сзади, за спиной, смешивались звуки дыхания, шорохи, скрипы, и ничего больше не было, только строгие черные глаза Снейпа за плечом Старка. 

Док ожил первым, ну, ему так и полагалось в этой песочнице.

— Удовлетворены, мистер Старк? — неприязнь в его голосе была такой, что ее можно было намотать на кулак. — Вижу, что удовлетворены. 

Док обошел Железного Человека кругом, оглядел брезгливо и поинтересовался:

— Это что же, новая маггловская мода? И кто же ее ввел — вы или Его Величество?

— Учитель, — прошептал король. 

Док даже не повернулся к нему. Неуверенно, словно сомневался, стоит ли прикасаться, положил руку на здоровое плечо Баки:

— Удачи, мистер Барнс. Вы хорошо держались, и это был интересный опыт. Можно сказать. — Он как-то особенно гнусно хмыкнул. — Мистер Роджерс. Желаю счастья. 

Баки посмотрел на все еще тихого, какого-то обмершего и никак не приходящего в себя Стива, и кивнул за обоих. 

— Позвольте откланяться, — договорил наконец Снейп прерванную Тони фразу и стремительно вышел. 

— Боги, — пробормотал Т'чалла и рванул за ним, но не успел: на огромном, как аэродром, столе загудел динамик, и женский голос, хрипловато-соблазнительный даже через все искажения, быстро заговорил на непонятном языке.

*** 

Человек в черном вышел, так и не узнав, как близок был к тому, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда, заливая кровью из пробитого виска драгоценный паркет. Когда он заговорил по-русски, Стив удержался чудом, и никакие клятвы больше не убивать, данные самому себе, не остановили бы его, если бы… если бы не взгляд Баки. 

Баки просто смотрел на этого Снейпа, не прятался под волосами, не отворачивался — смотрел устало, но спокойно, будто хорошо наработался и стоял теперь возле дома, прежде чем войти.

Стив помнил, как Баки когда-то останавливался у подъезда, потому что в квартире не позволял себе дымить, затягивался, щурясь, решительно тушил сигарету о подошву ботинка и входил.

Он понял, что опять попался в ту же ловушку: один звук имени вышибал из реальности, а настоящий Баки…

— Товарный вагон, — закончил Снейп.

Эти слова снились ему в кошмарах. Их произносили снова и снова голоса мужские, женские и даже детские, с акцентом и без. Стив вскакивал в поту, а дуболомные русские конструкции звенели в ушах. Он даже не заметил, что Снейп снова заговорил по-английски: увидел только, как Баки удивленно хмурится и посылает королевского учителя по известному адресу.

И застывает на месте.

Ничего. Они не подействовали. Секунду Стив переваривал это, глядя Баки в глаза — потому что тот снова повернулся к нему: обыкновенные, серые, с красной сеткой лопнувших сосудов человеческие глаза, в которых плескалось изумление, и впервые за… — сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он рисовал в последний раз? — думал, что отдал бы сейчас что угодно за огрызок карандаша и лист бумаги.

Глупые, необязательные, лишние мысли, от которых кружилась голова, будто он смог наконец напиться.

— Позвольте откланяться, — проскрипел чужой голос.

Человек, который спас Баки, уходил. Стив рванулся за ним — сказать, как благодарен ему, спросить, все ли с Баки в порядке, удержать, напомнить, что дворец в осаде — но не успел.

Его — Капитана Америку — попросту обогнали. Король пронесся мимо и был уже у двери, когда экран старкфона засветился и женский голос зачастил по-вакандийски. Слов Стив не понимал, но улавливать интонацию не разучился: расслабляться было некогда.

Т'чалла обернулся к ним. Костюм Пантеры растекался по телу, заковывая его в черную броню.

— Дворец окружен. Я приказал гвардии снять оцепление и отойти внутрь. Мистер Барнс. — Он обозначил наклон головы. — Вы помните, о чем шла речь перед процедурой?

— Да, сэр. Инструкции?

— Самые простые. Вашу криокамеру уже вынесли… — («Скучать не буду», — разобрал Стив. Углы рта сами собой разъехались в улыбке, несмотря ни на что), — если хотите, можете взглянуть.

Король коснулся экрана, на котором тотчас же весело взметнулось и заплясало оранжевое пламя. 

— Что и требовалось доказать. Осталось убедить их в том, что вы живой человек, а не нзамби, с помощью простейшего теста: у мертвых, как известно, кровь не идет. Вот, возьмите. Пореза на руке будет достаточно.

Нож, который король извлек из ящика стола, позволил бы тем, бруклинским, довоенным Стиву и Баки несколько месяцев жить безбедно.

— Не на руке, — заметил Баки. Нож исчез — хотя куда он спрятал его, Стив не заметил.

— О, я не подумал. Разумеется. Капитан. Мистер Старк. Надеюсь, это не займет много времени.

— Думаю, мы встанем здесь. — Стив ткнул во все еще включенный экран, указывая место на карте, которое выбрал… до появления Баки. В то время, когда он еще был один. — Этот коридор: сколько здесь охраны? Можно будет отвести ее на десяток футов в сторону? Окно, как я понимаю, закрыто витражом? Какое стекло? Обычное или армированное?

Король повернулся к нему текучим, плавным движением, но говорить ему Стив не дал:

— Мы заключили договор. Устный, но я намерен выполнить его. Итак?..

За спиной громко кашлянули, и он осекся на полуслове. Тони. Тони, который привез его сюда, который был безупречен — насколько в такой ситуации способен быть безупречным другом Тони Старк. Стив не имел права ни втягивать его в эту свистопляску, ни решать за него, тем более, если дело касалось Джеймса Барнса.

— Тони.

Тот тоже не снял костюма, лишь открыл лицо. 

— Ты вправе отказаться…

— Ну уж нет. — Тони скривился. — Упустить такой шанс? А вдруг кое-кто промахнется и перережет себе горло, как этот?.. — Он указал на дверь. — Или до него доберутся ревнители королевской чести? Лучше уж я увижу все своими глазами.

— Мистер Старк.

Король и Баки заговорили одновременно.

— Не благодарите, — бросил Тони, опуская пластину. Отгораживаясь от них. — Ты слева, кэп? Фрисби бросать удобнее? Значит, я справа. 

— Мистер Старк? — повторил король. Тони, лязгнув ботинками по полу, подошел к нему.

Они остались вдвоем — в самом смехотворном подобии уединения, но сейчас Стиву было достаточно и его. Другое дело, что сказать хотелось слишком много, так много, что впору было онеметь. Что он мог выбрать из миллиона слов? «Не рискуй зря» — глупо. «Я тебя прикрою» — и так ясно. И вдруг ему пришло в в голову то единственное, что он должен был выяснить здесь и сию минуту.

— Бак. — Стив шагнул ближе, все еще настороже, но Баки не шелохнулся. — Потом, после всего. Ты со мной?

Он понимал, что ему и звать-то особо некуда. Что у Баки нет ровно ничего, что сержант Джеймс Барнс числится погибшим уже семьдесят лет, а Зимний Солдат около года, что сам он так или иначе работает на правительство Соединенных Штатов. Но Стив должен был знать. Баки молчал, и он, умирая от ужаса и надежды, наклонился к нему, подался вперед, почти касаясь и все-таки не решаясь дотронуться.

— Я твой, — сказал Баки, глядя в упор.

Сзади что-то покатилось и с грохотом и звоном разбилось об пол.

Стив обернулся: Тони изобразил, что пожимает плечами. Кажется, это была пепельница.

— Готов возместить ущерб. — Голос из динамика звучал ровно. — Кэп, твоя предсказуемость...

Дверь открылась. В кабинет скользнула одна из охранниц, что-то негромко проговорила.

— Позиция подготовлена. Пора, — сказал король.


	7. Остатки кодекса чести

Его совершенно не интересовало то, что творилось сейчас в королевском кабинете. Снейп отследил стремительный рывок Т'чаллы и даже успел углядеть меняющиеся контуры: тело его ученика пряталось в этот вульгарный клацающий костюм, как убогий моллюск в ракушку. Что ж, выбор принца... тьфу, черт, короля, был подтвержден и продемонстрирован еще раз. Да помогут Т'чалле милосердные вакандийские боги — ничего больше Снейп ему предложить не мог. Время истекло, может быть, это было неплохое время. Может быть. Он подумает об этом. Завтра? Когда-нибудь потом.

Снейп шел по пустому коридору к лестнице — следовало подняться на четвертый этаж. Кроме девушек-охранниц у королевских дверей, ему никто не встретился, а с первого этажа доносился топот ног, обутых в тяжелые армейские ботинки, характерные оружейные стук и лязг, короткие гортанные команды. Т'чалла зачем-то отвел войска во дворец, превратив его в крепость и в ловушку одновременно. 

Зачем — Снейп знать не хотел. Может быть, к... — он вспомнил еще одно мерзкое новомодное слово —… силиконовому костюму прилагались дополнительные мозги, и простым волшебникам тонкую королевскую стратегию было не понять...

Поднимаясь по широким ступеням, он понял, что бормочет это вслух, себе по нос, как... как самый настоящий старик. Неужели сопляк мог настолько выбить его из колеи? Или это Ваканда мстила за своего короля? А что? Отличное оправдание всему.

Четвертый этаж дворца принадлежал прошлому. То есть, наследному принцу Ваканды. Чалле, мальчику без буквы Т. Когда-то здесь занимал четыре комнаты сам Снейп, а остальные помещения отводились под игровые, классы, спортивный зал, бассейн, снова игровые — уже с компьютерами и огромными мониторами, каждому возрасту свои игрушки. Личные покои принца были заперты, но в небольшую комнату рядом с ними Снейп мог войти в любой момент, достаточно было посмотреть в хитрое маггловское устройство, определявшее рисунок сетчатки. Было время, он честно пялился в него, потому что Чалле нравились технические новшества и глупые приборы. Он потакал. Хватит.

Против Алохоморы маггловский замок был хлипок. 

Дверь качнулась, порт-ключ до его швейцарского дома лежал на одиноком столе — больше в комнате ничего не было. Снейп вошел и уставился на гладкую, изящную статуэтку черной пантеры. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто настоял на том, чтобы порт-ключ из Ваканды в Сьон выглядел именно так. Местные мастера постарались. Зверь, хоть и миниатюрный, выглядел как живой: на лапах и спине обрисовывались мышцы, уши были прижаты к голове — пантера принюхивалась, тянулась к чему-то? К кому-то?

Он подавил желание потом, после дезактивации ключа, вытребовать фигурку себе. 

— Very, very bad! — раздался за его спиной отвратительно знакомый голос.

— Буллзай, чертова тварь! — выругался Снейп. — Ты что здесь забыл?

В комнату попугай не лез, переминался на подоконнике в коридоре, и взгляд его был апогеем разбегающегося косоглазия: каким-то образом он умудрялся смотреть прямо на Снейпа и при этом — поглядывать в окно.

— Это он тебя прислал? Так передай: здесь не подают! Что ты пялишься? Не придуривайся, ты отлично понимаешь английский!

Чалла сам рассказывал ему о приключениях вакандийского борбона в Оксфорде и о способностях Буллзая в иностранных языках. 

Чалла рассказывал, Чалла делал, Чалла придумывал, просил, спрашивал, слушал, сидел, поджав ноги в кресле, потом кресла менялись, становились все больше, а он до последнего, до отъезда в Англию, так и забирался в них с ногами. Дело было не на уроках, естественно, поэтому Снейп опять… потакал. И даже сам завел в доме пару кресел, но оксфордский студент уже держал себя — и ноги — в руках. Интересно, как он сидит сейчас, когда один? Блюдет королевское достоинство? 

Буллзай хрипло крикнул и распластался по стеклу. Окна во дворце были специальные, с защитой от пуль, но птица, кажется, собиралась пробить плотное стекло собой.

— Что? — не выдержал Снейп. Подошел, отлепил Буллзая от окна и невежливо отодвинул в сторону. Попугай забулькал и запричитал. 

*** 

Нганга не носили имен. Любой, кто проходил посвящение и присоединялся к их сообществу, отказывался от родни, клана, личности. А Белые Гориллы были самым закрытым из братств и самым агрессивным. 

— Они охотились на горилл, — быстро говорил Т'чалла. Коридоры во дворце оказались на редкость длинными — когда их вели сюда, Тони этого не заметил. Но сейчас ему было без разницы: считать повороты, слушать этнографические излияния короля или… вообще-то никаких «или» больше не было с того момента, когда закутанный в черный балахон тип ровным голосом одно за другим проговорил кодовые слова. Все телячьи взгляды, вздохи и признания уже ничего не могли прибавить. Собственно, Тони не помогло бы даже, если помянутые Гориллы или кто-то еще внезапно прикончили бы Барнса.

— А для их главы специально находили или покупали за любую цену гориллу-альбиноса, торжественно ее убивали, и Большой нганга купался в ее крови, съедал мясо и носил одеяние из шкуры. Белые накидки призваны изображать именно эту шкуру, и потому запрещены. 

— Слышал, Барнс? — Тони шел вразнос и знал, что идет вразнос. — Как думаешь, пойдет кому-нибудь наряд из твоей шкуры? Воротник получится пышный, а вот с рукавами проблема…

Чертов отморозок даже не обернулся: шел себе и шел следом за Стивом, буравя глазами спину.

— Здесь. 

Огромная резная дверь была закрыта; двое часовых по знаку короля неслышно отступили дальше по коридору. Звукоизоляция была на высоте: если даже там, снаружи, кто-то и был, внутри не было слышно ровно ничего. Хотя, может быть, только для Тони: во всяком случае, Роджерс, а за ним и его патлатый дружок застыли, вскинув головы.

— Тони.

Он кивнул Стиву, испытав вдруг глупое, совершенно детское желание встать рядом с ним, закрыть собой, героически погибнуть, чтобы этот дуболом наконец понял, что потерял… 

Вообще-то он уже, сказал себе Тони, становясь там, куда указали.

Дверь открылась от одного прикосновения, легко и беззвучно, и в коридор ворвался шум толпы.

— Мистер Барнс?

Отмороженный коротко обернулся на Стива, кивнул и бок о бок с королем вышел на крыльцо: сквозь приоткрытую дверь Тони мог видеть, как они остановились на верхней ступеньке. Толпа утихла — чтобы через минуту снова взорваться криками. На этот раз люди организованно скандировали что-то, повторяли раз за разом.

— Эй, Роджерс, — позвал Тони. Пусть в этом дурдоме, но он не мог не попытаться еще раз, хотя сам едва ли понимал, чего добивается. — Если сдохну — будешь жалеть?

— Я не дам тебе погибнуть. 

— Тогда имей в виду — придется тебе терпеть мою вечную любовь до скончания времен.

Стив взглянул на него как на буйнопомешанного. Тони не мог поручиться, что это определение не соответствует действительности, а потому опустил лицевую панель и запросил перевод с вакандийского.

***  
Гориллы, то есть отморозки в грязно-белых одеждах, толпились у самого крыльца, наблюдая, как догорает пристанище Барнса. Впрочем, новое развлечение не заставило себя ждать: дверь открылась, на крыльце появились король и мистер Барнс собственной персоной. Ах да, — вспомнил Снейп разговор, состоявшийся меньше суток назад. — Он же должен доказать, что не нзамби. 

Король, судя по всему, общался с народом; слов из-за стекла было не разобрать, но выглядел он впечатляюще: высокий мужчина в белом одеянии, ослепительно чистом, в отличие от заляпанных походной грязью мантий Горилл. 

Ну, хоть переодеться догадался, — с непонятной тоской подумал Снейп. 

Голова заболевала исподволь: от шеи, ровно в том месте под волосами, где кончались шрамы. Потом боль тонкой нитью, сразу и издевательски напомнившей о триггерах Зимнего Солдата, потянулась к затылку, к вискам. Снейп не давал никаких Обетов и никаких клятв и, уж конечно, никакая вакандийская магия не могла тягаться с его собственной. Но сейчас — словно был связан с этой дурацкой нелогичной страной и этим дурацким нелогичным мальчишкой каким-то незамеченным им волшебством, — он понимал: троица базунгу может все испортить, может погубить мальчишку и страну даже из благих побуждений, даже не желая того. И они уже делали это не раз, губили — именно так, не желая и не ведая.

— Да чтоб им, — выругался Снейп и пошел к лестнице, проклиная себя, Ваканду и ее королей, и даже Кингсли Шеклболта, столько лет назад втянувшего его в эту историю.

Буллзай крякнул ему вслед почти по-утиному и полетел в другой конец коридора. 

*** 

Король и Барнс стояли, будто на утесе среди бушующего моря. Упорядоченно бушующего. Передняя линия вооруженных нарочито декоративными копьями воинов в грязно-белом отнюдь не была прямой: они выстроились полукругом, а в центре, должно быть, обдавая присутствующих вонючим дымом и запахом горелого пластика и резины, дымился некий предмет, в котором уже никто не опознал бы криокамеру.

«Ферфранс — одна единица, М-16 — пять единиц, — бормотал в ухо Тони бесстрастный голос. — АК-12 — двадцать одна единица, Глок…»

— Понял, понял… — пробормотал Тони. — Достаточно…

— Белые Гориллы нарушили закон! — Голос короля легко перекрывал шум толпы. — Они убивали горилл, снимали с них шкуру и красили ее в белый цвет! Я готов не наказывать их слишком строго, если они сейчас же сложат оружие перед вратами дворца и поклянутся перед богами никогда больше не убивать горилл иначе, чем для защиты собственной жизни! Король милостив! Он печется о жителях Ваканды и ежедневно возносит молитвы не только о даровании солнца, но и даровании разума его подданным! Он понимает, что познавать новое непросто, и снисходительно относится к невежеству, надеясь, что оно преходяще! Снисхождения ради он привел к ним своего друга-базунгу. Этот человек был болен — вы видите, у него нет одной руки — и лежал в особом ящике, который не давал болезни погубить его. Посмотрите, что сделали с этим ящиком Белые Гориллы! Теперь другой страждущий не сможет лечь туда и дождаться исцеления, и это наполняет сердце короля горечью. Но ради вас этот человек докажет сейчас, что в его жилах течет алая кровь и он жив! 

Барнса Тони видел со спины. Пустой рукав куртки, которую тому, должно быть, выдали здесь, свисал вниз: сколько Тони ни смотрел, проклятая тряпка даже не качнулась ни разу. Казалось, Солдат был способен стоять неподвижно часами. Снайпер, вдруг вспомнил Тони. Отец рассказывал, каково приходилось снайперам на Второй мировой, и называл Барнса одним из лучших. 

Король не отдавал приказа — просто повернул голову. Тони услышал, как Роджерс втянул воздух, почти простонал, и выкрикнул:

— Пятница, фронтальный вид на крыльцо! 

Он собирался позлорадствовать. Выдать очередную реплику о мороженом мясе, которое, как известно, легче режется, или что-то в этом роде. 

Но не успел. Зимний Солдат зажал нож в зубах, аккуратно, не торопясь расстегнул куртку единственной рукой и, перехватив его, так же спокойно и ровно провел по груди. После первого раза в толпе загудели и засвистели, после второго одинокий голос выкрикнул что-то, и сквозь гвалт пробился четкий ритм тамтама, после третьего, кажется, умолкли все звуки, кроме этого ритма. Солдат провел по груди в четвертый раз.

— Что за херня?

— Знак королей Ваканды, — доложил бесстрастный голос. — Стилизованное обозначение следов от когтей пантеры. Вы могли заметить сходство, когда видели настоящие следы на щите Капитана Америки после…

— Ладно, ладно! А применительно к нашему случаю?

— Недостаточно данных. По аналогии можно предположить: Джеймс Барнс своими действиями заявил, что будет сражаться на стороне Короля-Пантеры.

— Чертов показушник!

— Обман! — Тони даже не понял, что опять слышит перевод. — Вы видели обман! Это нзамби! Только нзамби не знает боли! Не верьте этой крови! Это очень сильный нзамби, но заставляет вас видеть то, чего нет!

Звук выстрела потерялся в грохоте тамтамов. Стив рванулся первым, Тони, отстав разве что на долю секунды, вынесся на крыльцо вслед за ним. Вторая очередь ударила в щит. 

— Он принял знак короля! Он не нзамби! — Тонкий, то ли женский, то ли детский голос сорвался, захлебнулся. Кто-то завизжал. 

— Не стрелять! — прорычал Т'чалла и, извернувшись почти по-кошачьи, поднырнул Стиву под руку. Белые одежды исчезли; в костюме Пантеры он был наглядным воплощением всех оттенков черного. 

Стив волчком вертелся, стараясь прикрыть сразу и Т'чаллу, и Барнса — и если последний хоть что-то соображал и вроде как не совался вперед, то король будто взбесился. Тамтамы рокотали все громче, но сквозь них пробивались вопли и отчаянный пронзительный визг.

— Стой! — заорал Барнс, в последний момент хватая Т'чаллу за плечо. Король снова вывернулся — по вибраниевой оболочке пальцы единственной руки скользили, как по стеклу — и попытался оттолкнуть Стива, а когда тот успел выставить щит, не давая кинуться в толпу — выпустил когти, полоснув по ребрам.

— Пусти!

Барнс взвыл. Действительно взвыл и кинулся под эти когти, подставляя обтянутую курткой спину. Когда на ней тоже расцвели красным четыре отметины, Тони не выдержал. 

Он тотчас понял, что недооценивал костюм Т'чаллы: нет, броня Железного Человека была крепче и совершеннее, но ненамного. Совсем ненамного. Барнс хрипел что-то в правое ухо — кажется, ругался по-русски, в левое непрерывным потоком лились сведения о текущей ситуации.

Тони мысленно прикидывал, как будет заделывать царапины на броне, и держал.

*** 

Дора Миладже уже давно не была ни худенькой, ни девочкой, но сейчас чувствовала себя точно так же, как в детстве, когда подглядывала за Чаллой, приоткрыв огромную парадную дверь. Тогда ей казалось, что ничего страшнее неразделенной и невозможной любви нет; сейчас она готова была полжизни отдать за то ощущение — пусть бы это стало самым большим горем в ее жизни. Т'чаллу держали трое американцев, и, слава богам, что держали, он полез бы в толпу и полез бы один, рассчитывая то ли на королевский статус, то ли на костюм, проклятый костюм, стоивший ему тысячи ночей расчетов, разборок-сборок и переделок. Не то чтобы Дора претендовала хоть на одну из тысячи ночей, но ее вакандийская природа интуитивно протестовала против этого, пусть даже прекрасного, пусть почти звериного чуда техники, королевских мозгов и его же рук. 

За ее спиной шумели гвардейцы.

— Стоять! — крикнула она. — Хотите под трибунал?! За нарушение королевского приказа?

— Мы давали присягу, интомби Миладже! И если король не может…

— Король все может.

Полковник Аманзи осекся. 

— Здравствуй, Дора, — сказал Учитель. — Приятно встретиться снова.

Честно говоря, его вид говорил об обратном. 

— Что там? 

Учитель смотрел через ее голову. Это он умел всегда: вроде смотрит на тебя, а вроде и сквозь, будто ты стеклянная. 

— Это из-за погоды, сэр, — вступил Аманзи. — Все началось из-за погоды. Солнца нет почти год…

— О, Мерлин, — пробормотал Учитель. — Не было гвоздя… 

Он прищурился и посмотрел на небо. Тучи висели над Фридомтауном плотным серым одеялом, а особо темные куски выглядели неумелыми заплатками.

— Пропусти меня, Дора.

— Сэр, вы не имеете права. Король…

Учитель скривился и бросил через плечо:

— Силенцио.

Полковник заткнулся так резко, словно ему в глотку всадили кляп. 

— Дора?

— Да, сэр. — Она толкнула дверь, а потом провела рукой по голове. Но косичек там давно не было. 

***  
Свой конец король Ваканды представлял себе немного не так. Ну, благородная смерть в королевских покоях с видом на сооружаемый в саду помост для погребального костра, в компании скорбящих родственников была, конечно, недостижимым идеалом, и Т'чалла не рассчитывал даже вписаться в каноничный расклад. Но какая-нибудь современная больничная палата, или авария на скоростном шоссе (шоссе ему виделось почему-то хорошо знакомое, Е15 из Сьона во Францию) выглядели вполне приличными вариантами. На худой конец, авиакатастрофа. Но не так же! Не сейчас. 

Он и не знал, не подозревал, что первый же женский — или детский? — крик в толпе отзовется в нем такой болью. У него был план; неплохой план, учитывавший некоторые вакандийские тонкости, но для этого требовалось не только собрать у дворца всех Белых Горилл и максимальное количество их сторонников. Для этого требовалось обойтись без жертв — именно поэтому гвардия, проклиная его, отступала без боя, именно поэтому он позволил повстанцам войти в королевский сад. Прошествовать, торжествуя, мимо могилы отца. Но сейчас план летел к чертям; очередной вскрик рвал и выкручивал все: мысли, нервы, мышцы, саму его сущность, отданную Ваканде с рождения и принадлежавшую ей так же, как Ваканда принадлежала ему, — и вот эта связь рвалась, потому что он не мог помочь, потому что его держали три идиота, просто идиота, ничего не понимающие… Просто ничего!

Баки Барнс висел на его руке, а Старк пытался удержать, обхватив сзади. И одного-единственного хорошего рывка было достаточно, но оставался последний идиот — Роджерс, а на троих одновременно его точно не хватило бы. Т'чалла лихорадочно соображал, и даже не понял поначалу, что площадь затихла, и троица замерла. Замерла, но свое дело знала: никто его отпускать не собирался.

Он смог только повернуть голову — и застыл. Учитель стоял на крыльце и разглядывал толпу, а толпа разглядывала Учителя.

О, только не это, — почти вслух простонал Т'чалла и попытался… но Старк усилил ослабевший было захват, а Роджерс практически встал ему на ногу. 

Снейп осмотрел площадь, прищурившись, определил место, где кричала женщина, а потом, словно убедившись, что особой угрозы жизни там нет, заговорил.

По-вакандийски у него получалось… правильно, но все равно не так. Слова, разделенные паузами, падали в толпу, как камушки, которые мальчишки бросают в озеро Сплетенных видений — мелкие, дробные, невесомые какие-то. И говорил он о странном. 

— Я опоздал. Но король приказал мне приготовить для вас солнце. Вы же хотите солнца?

— Да! — крикнул кто-то из Горилл, и толпа опять зашумела.

— Я выполнил приказ короля. Вы увидите солнце, и увидите, что базунгу — не нзамби, потому что он не испугается солнца и не исчезнет. — Словно желая добавить абсурда происходящему, Снейп нашел глазами Баки и вежливо сказал по-английски: — Кивните, мистер Барнс, в знак того, что вы не боитесь солнечного света. 

Как будто они были… в классной комнате.

Т'чалла скосил глаза: обалдевший Баки послушно кивнул. Он попытался выдернуть руку, но Солдат опять вцепился в нее как самый натуральный крокодил.

Снейп тоже кивнул — ему, Т'чалле, произнес почтительно:

— Инкози, — как будто король мог быть королем вот таким, скрученным и бессильным, — и поднял руку.

Палочка потянулась к тусклому небу.

— Люмос Солем Ультима, — негромко сказал Снейп. Ослепительный яркий свет сорвался с ее конца и устремился вверх. Палочка начала светиться и через мгновение Учителя и небо связывал сияющий луч. Луч добрался до тучи и словно выжег в ней дыру, а потом вспыхнула и сама палочка в учительской ладони и, оторвавшись от нее, маленьким солнцем взмыла к небесам. 

Учитель удивленно взглянул на пустую руку, как будто не ожидал такого. Поднял голову, желая убедиться…

— Так с него все и началось, — крикнули в толпе. — Этот базунгу привез королю белое сердце!

В мертвой тишине — потому что большинство людей смотрело вверх — резко, как внезапно начавшийся град, прозвучала автоматная очередь. Над головой Снейпа пошло трещинами окно, от огромной дубовой двери полетели щепки — и тут Т'чалла не выдержал. Наверно, и Барнс, и Роджерс тоже хотели рвануть, но он больше не мог терпеть — ни своего вопиющего бездействия, ни их, чужих и непонимающих.

Мир вспыхнул — и перестал быть цветным. Державшие его железными клещами руки разжались. Он, не глядя, отшвырнул Старка. Кажется, они что-то кричали, и, наверное, по-английски, но его уши сейчас рвались от миллиона других звуков, неразличимых для человеческого слуха. Одной лапой Пантера толкнул Роджерса, а другой — Барнса, услышал, как в недрах площади рождается потрясенное длинное «о-о-о», и прыгнул. 

***

Стивен Грант Роджерс шестым своим чувством, затылком, задницей — как любил шутить Баки — почувствовал неуловимое движение за своей спиной. И тут же началось. 

Тони орал: 

— Т'чалла!

Баки басил: 

— Стоять, ну! 

Он хотел обернуться, но какая-то невообразимая сила подняла его как пушинку, — краем глаза Стив успел заметить что-то черное и непривычное, совсем незнакомое — а потом это незнакомое со всей дури швырнуло его по крыльцу, вдоль по ступени, влево. Туда же отлетел и Баки, он тяжело плюхнулся рядом со Стивом и замер.

Капитан должен был дотянуться до откатившегося щита, вскочить — но не мог, незнакомое, черное, тяжелое в тот же миг оказалось рядом, без малейших, кажется, усилий прижав его к камню. Стив дернулся, черное надавило сильней и наклонилось к нему. 

Старк, отброшенный в другую сторону, уже без шлема, тряс головой, вид у него был... оторопевший. 

— Охренеть, — совсем непочтительно протянул открывший глаза и мгновенно что-то сообразивший Баки, — я же его слышал... Он придуривался, что ли?

Как потом понял Капитан, вся разборка на крыльце заняла не больше пары минут — но в те мгновения, когда он смотрел в янтарно-желтые глаза огромного черного зверя и видел, как становятся точками черные же зрачки, эти самые минуты показались ему вечностью. Пантера коротко рыкнул и убрал лапу с его груди. Стив жадно втянул теплый сырой воздух.

Площадь замерла, и тогда король, оглядев своих притихших подданных, зарычал… не вполголоса, как когда предупреждал Роджерса, а по-настоящему. Глухой, но сильный звук рождался где-то глубоко в вибрирующем черном горле, поднимался над крыльцом, становясь все громче, плыл над людьми, и был так похож на вакандийский говор с его гортанными интонациями, что, казалось, Т'чалла говорит с теми, кто стоит вокруг дворца. И те, кто стояли вокруг дворца, понимали его. Первые ряды дрогнули; движение пошло по площади волной, почти беззвучное — слышен был только шорох одежд. Гориллы признавали проигрыш, опускаясь на колени перед королем.

Пантера развернулся и одним прыжком оказался на верхней ступени. Встал рядом со Снейпом и застыл. Стив увидел, как он на мгновение зажмурился от удовольствия, когда Учитель положил руку на черную голову. Но только на мгновение: Пантера опять оглядел площадь и опять зарычал, подтверждая и эти свои права. 

Мистер Снейп, белый Учитель черного короля, усмехнулся и качнул головой.

Но если Стив думал, что приключения на сегодня — всё, отприключались, то он заблуждался. Потому что откуда-то с неба, то ли из сияющего просвета между туч, пробитого Снейпом, то ли с очередного дождевого облака, грозившего дворцу и саду... то ли просто с крыши дворца на площадь обрушилось что-то яркое до ряби в глазах и голосящее. 

Буллзай пикировал прямо к дверям, точнее — к группе на верхней ступени, явно целясь приземлиться на Снейпа. Тот только дернул плечом, сметливая тварь извернулась в последний момент, уйдя от столкновения, и, заложив вираж, опустилась на спину Пантеры. Буллзай гордо оглядел площадь и хрипло прокричал:

— Fu-u-uck!

Стив ясно видел, как Снейп якобы нежно прихватил попугая за шею, все сильнее сжимая пальцы, и негромко сказал Пантере:

— А ведь сдохнет — будем жалеть.

Он, может быть, и любовался бы этой самой дурацкой инаугурацией в мире дольше, но над его плечом раздались настолько странные звуки, что Капитан Америка поневоле отвлекся от большой королевской гастроли. 

Баки, зажимая рот единственной ладонью, изо всех сил сдерживал смех, не желая, видимо, уподобиться попугаю и допортить торжественность момента. 

Он смеялся... как тогда, в товарном вагоне, после того, как выкрикнул прощание с Дот, и Стив понял, что вот он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, спустя семьдесят лет и черт знает что за плечами, он, Капитан Америка, только что чуть не придушенный Королем-Пантерой — счастлив. Точно так же, как тогда.

В товарном вагоне.


	8. Витаграфоскоп

В королевском дворце кормили хорошо. Наверное. По крайней мере, Стиву нравилось, судя по тому, сколько раз он подставлял тарелку слуге, разносившему жареную баранину, и не жалел соуса.

Баки смотрел в свою тарелку. Пустую — он не только выскреб овсянку, но и не постеснялся облизать ложку. При Старке.

«Каждые полчаса», — сказала доктор Иньока. Полчаса — это немного. Терпеть он умел, а идентифицировать то, что испытывал, как чувство голода — оказывается, разучился.

Просто внезапно кончились силы: ему как раз обрабатывали раны на груди и спине, когда внутренности скрутило болью так, что даже он не удержался. Доктору Иньока хватило минуты, чтобы поставить диагноз.

— Вы более года не принимали пищу обычным путем, — сказала она. — Я подготовила план выхода из столь длительной голодовки, и если вы не станете ему следовать…

— То хорошенько помучаешься, Барнс, — влез Старк. — Хочешь хот-дог с горчицей и кетчупом?

Доктор Иньока с трудом сохранила на лице профессионально-доброжелательное выражение.

Так что сейчас он ел овсянку. То есть прожигал взглядом тарелку, в которой она недавно была, и старался не заглядывать в чужие. Особенно в ту, что стояла перед королем — почему-то полусырое мясо пахло намного привлекательнее, чем жареное. Король посмотрел на него понимающе. Король-Пантера. Мягкие тяжелые шаги в коридоре, рычанье, удары, каждым из которых можно сбить с ног. Обычного человека. И необычного тоже, как выяснилось.

— Баки? — позвал Стив. — Доктор сказала, нужно больше пить.  
Он потянулся к кувшину, бормотнул что-то вежливое, когда слуга, одетый в пеструю рубаху, попытался выполнить свои обязанности. Налил сам и не сводил глаз, пока стакан не опустел.

Баки знал, что они не останутся здесь, в Ваканде. Пытался думать, что ждет их дальше, и ловил себя на одной мысли: ему все равно. Он будет со Стивом. Будет, как и сколько тому нужно. Потому что… он не решался обнадеживать себя, не решался додумывать, но… Он видел. Видел сказанное миллион лет, несколько жизней назад «до конца» — в глазах Стива, в голосе, в движениях, начатых и остановленных усилием воли. 

Ничего, он умел ждать. До поры откладывать мысли о том, на что он вообще теперь годен, не казнить себя, перебирая одно за другим воспоминания, будто папки с белыми веревочными завязками и синей печатью на картонной обложке: «виновен». Где-то внутри — или в другом мире — раздался сухой смешок. Они умели, да.

Баки выпрямился и откинулся на спинку стула: до следующей порции овсянки оставалось двадцать семь минут.

*** 

Стива разрывало. Он понимал, что не должен так откровенно наслаждаться обедом, когда Баки досталось только блюдце жидкой каши, но и пренебречь едой не мог: не только потому, что привычка наедаться впрок никуда не делась, но и ради того, чтобы иметь возможность и силы в любой момент помочь, защитить, прикрыть. Ради Баки.

Сейчас тот выглядел таким несчастным! Стив и не помнил, замечал ли за ним такое когда-нибудь: в Бруклине Баки вечно делал вид, что все в порядке, насвистывал и улыбался: «Картофельный суп? Бр-р-р, ты же знаешь, я его терпеть не могу!», и скармливал злополучный суп Стиву. Ну, значит, теперь его черед. 

Позвонить Сэму Стив успел, когда Баки пусть нехотя, но согласился сделать что-нибудь с отметинами от ножа и когтей.

— До завтра заживут, а то ты не знаешь, — ворчал он, и Стиву пришлось стоять у него над душой, чтобы услышать наконец: — Ну ладно, пусть посмотрят. 

— Кэп? Все в порядке? — Сэм неразборчиво говорил что-то еще, в трубке слышались крики: «Что там?» и «Дай мне!»

— Все хорошо. Думаю, приеду не один.

— Ждем.

Их ждали. К сожалению, не только в Коралио, где можно было пересидеть какое-то время — но именно пересидеть. Не говоря уже об обязанностях, которые никто не отменял.

Они сумели удалить Зимнего Солдата из баз данных, но не из памяти некоторых особ, в том числе власть имущих, и главное — Стиву до смерти не хотелось больше врать и прятаться. Всех, кого он год назад вытащил из подводной тюрьмы, так или иначе восстановили в правах. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был, конечно, случаем особым, но никто не заслужил нормальную жизнь больше, чем он — и за это Стив готов был сражаться до последнего.

— Ваше Величество?

Король, погруженный в свои мысли, поднял голову.

— Да, капитан?

— Мы покинем Ваканду в ближайшее время, но, к сожалению, не сможем воспользоваться регулярным рейсом, так что…

— Регулярным?!

Тони. Конечно, Тони, перед которым Стив был в неоплатном долгу и не собирался больше злоупотреблять его помощью, чем бы они ни была вызвана. Как и добрым отношением Т’чаллы.

— Если мне не изменяет память, — отчеканил Тони, — квинджет в полной исправности, и…

— В Нью-Йорке ждут доклада о последней операции. — Стив вздохнул. — Сэм сказал, их уже завалили звонками, а мне не хотелось бы лишний раз привлекать внимание…

— Собираешься вместе с нашим отмороженным другом залечь… — Тони кашлянул. — ...На дно? Конспиратор из тебя никакой, Роджерс, даже не старайся!

— Если пойму, что ничего нельзя сделать, залягу, — ответил Стив и понял, что нечаянно сказал правду. 

— Мистер Барнс.

Теперь способность короля мгновенно концентрировать на себе общее внимание удивляла еще меньше. 

— Я понимаю, вы не вкладывали в свои действия ничего подобного, но… но здесь, в Ваканде, они предполагают только одну трактовку: по сути, вы подали прошение о вступлении в гражданство Ваканды. Или в подданство ее короля — это одно и то же, причем подали самым древним и недвусмысленным способом. Так или иначе, я склонен удовлетворить вашу просьбу — если, конечно, вы подтвердите ее.

Король. Стив — как, наверно, любой американец на его месте — то и дело забывал, с кем имеет дело, и вспоминал, только когда его очередной раз тыкали в это обстоятельство, как щенка в лужу. Баки быстро взглянул на него, подняв брови в немом вопросе. Это был выход. Пусть не окончательный, пусть паллиативный, но выход, и величайшей глупостью — и хуже того, величайшей неблагодарностью с их стороны было бы отвергнуть его. И все-таки…

— В исключительных случаях у нас допускается двойное гражданство, — добавил Т’чалла.

Стива разрывало — пусть даже мало кто мог это заметить. Баки смотрел на него едва не в панике: неужели решил, будто он подумает, что с королем все было оговорено заранее? Кто угодно, только не Стив, который отлично помнил, как у Баки получалось действовать на голых инстинктах, на интуиции, и только потом осмыслять сделанное. По крайней мере, на хэлликарриере было именно так, и благодаря этому они…

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Спасибо.

Король кивнул, на секунду позволив увидеть выражение удовлетворения, промелькнувшее на его лице. Король. Стив не прочь был бы поучиться у него планированию: операция «Белая Горилла» прошла почти безупречно, а жест Баки только поработал на нее. Отступление оказалось не слабостью, а заранее задуманным маневром, но больше всего восхищал Стива суд, который последовал сразу после превращения и капитуляции повстанцев.

— Вы нарушили закон дважды и трижды. — Т’чалла сокрушенно покачал головой. — Я не хочу убивать своих подданных, даже если они показали себя глупцами. Я не хочу лишать их свободы, никого, кроме тех, кто носил шкуру гориллы. Прочих же я отпущу, повелев прежде думать, а потом слушать подстрекателей. Я знаю их всех. — Голос его окреп. — Я знаю вас всех — и я назову ваши имена. Я, Т’чалла, Король-Пантера, говорю — вы больше не нганга, вы обычные люди: и ты, Исофу, и ты, Амасеба, и ты, Фикелело, и ты…

«Блестяще», — подумал Стив. 

Гвардия рассекла толпу — но сопротивления практически не было.

— …Думаю, что смогу предоставить вам один из моих бортов, — закончил Т’чалла. 

Мистер Снейп, с кислым видом просидевший весь обед по правую руку от короля, изменил выражение лица на более приветливое. Король искоса взглянул на него и опустил глаза.

Будущее. Их будущее — то, о котором Баки говорил когда-то. Кажется, это было именно оно.

***

Его величество король Ваканды, восседавший во главе стола, внимательно следил за тем, как удивительные гости, собравшиеся в малом обеденном зале дворца, едят, пьют, обмениваются взглядами, пытаются вести хоть какой-нибудь разговор. К примеру, о погоде — просвет в тучах по-прежнему сиял ослепительным светом и меркнуть не собирался. 

По идее, он должен был, как хозяин, как «высокая принимающая сторона», — вспомнилась строка из официальных коммюнике, обеспечить минимум троим из сидящих за столом какое-никакое развлечение к обеду из шести перемен, но эти трое прекрасно справлялись без него. Джеймс Барнс усмирял плоть, изучая пустую тарелку и, кажется, был готов попробовать ее на зуб. Стив Роджерс тоже усмирял плоть, прикладывая тысячу и одно усилие, чтобы не тянуться к Джеймсу Барнсу каждые пять минут. И только мистер Старк, один за всех, не отказывал себе ни в чем. Возможно, его реплики и позабавили бы короля, но короля за столом не было — в кресле с высокой резной спинкой сидел непонятно кто, не Т’чалла сегодняшний, и не Чалла прошлый. Бестолковый, никчемный человек, который смог спасти страну, смог помочь попавшему в беду человеку, но заплатил за это самым дорогим, что у него, кроме страны, было. 

...Нет-нет, не тем, чем вы подумали: Буллзай был жив и здоров. 

Предусмотрительно изгнанный из малого зала, он сейчас метался за окнами, переливаясь в свете яркого луча, требуя еды, внимания и любви. Учитель косился в окно при каждом особо лихом попугайском вираже и хмурился. Т’чалла подумал, что мог бы и сам заложить вираж за окном. Ладно, он был сыт. Внимания вообще хотелось поменьше... Про остальное следовало забыть. У него еще оставалась толика самоуважения и гордости.

После того, как раненых на площади доставили в криоцентр — госпиталь, если по-простому; после того, как король убедился в относительном миролюбии своих подданных: основные травмы были получены в давке и суматохе, и, хвала богам, никто не погиб; после того, как гвардия навела порядок перед дворцом, в королевском саду и отправилась в деревню; после того, как он отправил к врачам Барнса, Роджерса и Старка — последний увязался за компанию, больше всех из троицы пострадал Баки — Т’чалла вышел из дворца в одиночестве, прикрикнул на пристроившуюся было хвостом охрану, и пошел в сад. Сейчас он не опасался никого из живых и ничего из существующего. Ему предстояло держать ответ перед мертвыми. 

Гориллы осмелились только вытоптать траву у могилы отца, высокую, сочную траву, стелившуюся памятнику под лапы. Т’чалла извинился и за это — список ошибок и прегрешений был таков, что он мог бы просидеть рядом со статуей Пантеры до утра. Он хотел пообещать отцу, что такого никогда больше не повторится, но в итоге перекинулся и полежал несколько минут у памятника, поглядывая на ослепительное пятно, разрывавшее тучи. Учитель тоже умел делать королевские подарки. 

От грустных мыслей его отвлекли проблемы гостей, но это были приятные мелочи. Вакандийские документы для Джеймса Барнса стали готовить сразу же, как только Горилл увели с площади. Т’чалла оставил гостей на минуту, поставил подпись на указе и — в виде исключения — на паспорте, поймал довольный вздох Доры и улыбнулся. Дождаться вполне естественного за обедом разговора об предотъездных хлопотах ему не составило труда. Предложить Баки гражданство вместе с паспортом, дающим сомнительную, но все-таки гарантию, было приятно. Да, это было легкое поглаживание уязвленного самолюбия, и он не смог сдержать улыбки — Ваканда и ее король все-таки заполучили Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Неделю назад это показалось бы ему важным; сейчас — не имело значения. 

***

Северус Снейп мрачно наблюдал за сборищем умственно неполноценных персон, волею обстоятельств оказавшихся с ним за одним столом. Спрашивать: «Кой черт занес меня на эти галеры?» было поздно. 

Король с максимально допустимой приличиями скоростью расправился со своим непрожаренным стейком и теперь, сжимая ладонью стакан с виски, виновато поглядывал на мистера Барнса, которому — в силу вполне объяснимых и безжалостных, как каприз Фортуны, причин — пришлось ограничиться жидкой кашей. Овсянку тот самый королевский повар, приученный Снейпом, готовил превосходно, но вряд ли эта информация могла обрадовать солдата.

Мистер Старк, напротив, смаковал каждый кусок, жевал не торопясь, медленно глотал, нахваливал ростбиф — словом, вел себя, как и подобает за королевским столом, но Снейпу казалось, что он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не помахать вилкой с насаженным на нее куском мяса перед носом Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

Стив Роджерс, вроде и ел с аппетитом, но тоже все время поглядывал на Баки Барнса. Правда, с противоположным старковскому вниманием.

Как мальчишки, — подумал Снейп, — они все — как мальчишки. И если такое его отношение к королю Ваканды еще имело под собой хоть какие-то основания, то считать мальчишками гения-миллиардера (за полтора часа обеда до Снейпа сто раз донесли мысль, что мистер Старк гений и миллиардер, причем донес ее сам мистер Старк) и этих двух заморожено-размороженных, родившихся в начале прошлого столетия, — так вот, считать их мальчишками было по меньшей мере странно. Но он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что для возникшей из ниоткуда троицы слишком многое важное казалось несерьезным, слишком многое главное выглядело игрой. Они двигали людей как фигуры… не на шахматной доске, ему ли было не знать, что ферзи и пешки обладают интеллектом и волей. Как фигуры в их нескончаемых квестах, где смерть часто выглядит временной неприятностью, а боль излечивается нажатием соответствующей клавиши.

На его собственной тарелке, осуждающе глядя круглым глазом, расположилась рыбина. Свежепойманная в Луапуле, само собой. Вот чего ему на самом деле не хватало из того прошлого: прогулки вдоль реки, обязательной когда-то, почти забытой потом и совершенно необходимой сейчас. Но для прогулки требовались не только река и сам Северус Снейп. Он поднял голову и взглянул на короля. Т'чалла, по-кошачьи, не моргая, смотрел на него и все сильнее стискивал стакан. Мальчик, в итоге, не до конца потерял голову в мире технических совершенств — Снейп покосился на мистера Старка. План Т'чаллы был весьма неплох, но вмешательство базунгу чуть не погубило его. А может быть, спасло. Превращение короля перед толпой подданных было великолепной точкой в этой истории. Нет, лично для него, Учителя, точкой стало то, что Пантера, чью силу он осознавал, чувствовал с самого начала, с первых превращений Чаллы, раскидал этих новомодных гениев как... мальчишек. Как котят. Он вспомнил ошарашенных героев, разбросанных по крыльцу, и усмехнулся. Определенно, Ваканда и старая добрая анимагия выиграли этот раунд. 

И за это можно было выпить. Он поднял свой бокал с белым прозрачным местным вином и кивнул королю.

*** 

Энтони Эдварду Старку не раз случалось сидеть за столом с сильными мира сего, в том числе и с коронованными особами, но никогда еще он не оказывался во время обеда в компании более несуразной, чем эта.

Король захолустной, по меркам большой политики, африканской страны, король-оборотень, который мог не просто надеть костюм из вибраниума — здесь Тони дал бы любому сто очков вперед — но мгновенно превратиться из человека в зверя. От одной этой мысли мозг готов был лопнуть, не в силах хотя бы примерно представить алгоритм такого превращения. Закон сохранения энергии трещал по всем швам — и самое странное, все прочие принимали это как должное. По недомыслию и отсутствию воображения, разумеется.

Так называемый учитель короля, неизвестно откуда свалившийся в своей допотопной рясе — и умудрившийся за несколько часов проделать работу, от которой отказывались лучшие психологи и нейрохирурги, люди с паранормальными способностями и гениальные ученые. И, похоже, ничуть этой работой не гордившийся. Ладно это якобы солнце — в конце концов, запустить мини-ракету с тем, чтобы она взорвалась за облаками — дело нехитрое. Но у этого типа не было ничего, кроме деревянной палочки, которая потом сгорела — именно так, как положено гореть деревянной палочке. И Тони очень сомневался, что не осталось других кроликов, которых мистер Снейп способен извлечь из шляпы.

Убийца его родителей. Пусть невольный, не осознающий себя, насильно лишенный выбора и человеческого облика, но убийца. Который вдобавок увел у него Стива Роджерса. Человек, которого он должен был ненавидеть больше всего на свете. Куда, интересно, она девалась — та ненависть, которая пылала в нем ярким пламенем? Сейчас почему-то больше всего уязвляло, что в вакандийской истории, по сути, обошлись без него, Тони. Или все-таки нет? 

Он покосился направо. На последнего из тех, кто сидел за столом — Стива Роджерса. Тот уловил движение и улыбнулся совершенно по-детски, и Тони вдруг задумался: зачем он вообще ему понадобился, этот Роджерс? Кроме вполне понятного желания посмотреть, каков он в постели (наверняка неуклюж, как все девственники, кстати)? Что ему нужно от него? Жить вместе, засыпать и просыпаться, готовить завтраки и ужины? Прикрывать друг друга во время операций, хвастаться новыми изобретениями, безжалостно издеваться над древними привычками, получая в ответ укоризненное «Тони!» и вот такую же улыбку?

Он не знал. Готового ответа не существовало. Грустно.

— Так что насчет превращения воды в вино? — спросил он: этой ране требовался свежий пластырь, и немедленно.

— Вам так необходимо знать? Навскидку могу предложить только ром, по поводу всего остального — придется уточнять, — пожал Снейп плечами.

— Где уточнять? — опешил Тони.

— В справочниках, разумеется. Никто не обязан помнить такие вещи наизусть.

Еще один пациент псхушки. Впрочем, как и все здесь. Он еще раз оглядел их: мягкое движение руки — точь-в-точь кошачьей лапы, зазубрины шрамов, уходящие под воротник черной хламиды, пустой аккуратно подвернутый рукав. Он машинально поскреб левую сторону груди. Извращенцы, все как один. Тони почувствовал, что ему нужно срочно проветриться, но оставить последнее слово за другими было свыше его сил.

— Аллоапотемнофилияi.

Четыре пары глаз обратились к нему. 

— Аллоапотемнофилия, как и было сказано. Погугли, кэп, может быть интересно. Куда я попал! — Он картинно всплеснул руками.

Король коротко взглянул на него и отложил салфетку.

— Ваше Величество, с вашего позволения я хотел бы осмотреть деревню и сад. Вряд ли мне когда-нибудь представится случай…

— Разумеется, мистер Старк. Я сейчас вызову начальника караула, и охрана…

Тони сжал кулак: красно-золотая броня растеклась по пальцам.

— Благодарю. С некоторых пор я гуляю в одиночестве.

Он мстительно проследил, как дернулся Стив, и, уже уходя, обернулся от двери:

— Кстати, Барнс, если вдруг решишь, что двумя руками удобней, заглядывай.

***

Северус Снейп смотрел на дверь, захлопнувшуюся за мистером Старком, и взгляд его явно выражал: «Одним сумасшедшим меньше — уже хорошо». Он повернулся и постарался, чтобы этот — как они говорили? месседж? — дошел до остальных присутствующих. Тщетно. Король разглядывал тающие льдинки в стакане с виски, а мистер Барнс и мистер Роджерс смотрели в никуда — сиречь, друг на друга. 

— Ваше Величество, — негромко сказал Снейп, — не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут?

И поймал удивленный взгляд Баки Барнса, судя по всему, припомнившего их разговор над ним, связанным. А может — снейповское «брысь».

Король встал, извинился перед гостями, и уже стоял у дверей, когда Снейп вспомнил кое-что. Не то чтобы его беспокоили перспективы Потте... Стивена Роджерса, но... хорошо, пусть это будет некоторой компенсацией за не уничтоженные папки Солдата. 

— Мистер Роджерс, послушайте моего совета.

Быстрее Стива на его слова отреагировал Барнс. Вскинул внимательный взгляд и почти беззвучно спросил:

— Док?

— Мистер Роджерс, ваши проблемы далеки от проблем мистера Барнса, хотя, боюсь, имеют ту же природу. Это не триггеры, — успокоил он совсем уж напрягшегося Баки, — но противоестественные, — нельзя было отказать себе в удовольствии пнуть мальчишек еще раз, — противоестественные способности повлекли за собой разрушение… думаю, вы назовете это эмоциональной сферой. Ваш контроль перешел границы патологии. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

Аккуратный и правильный Стив Роджерс смотрел на него так же… аккуратно и правильно, но Снейп знал, что прав. И то, что Стив молчит, только подтверждало его правоту. 

— Спасибо, — наконец спокойно ответил Роджерс. — Я приму к сведению. 

— Не превратитесь в Зимнего Капитана, — неловко скаламбурил Снейп и кивнул Тчалле, прислушавшемуся к диалогу.

***

По бесконечному дворцовому коридору они шли в полном молчании. Только когда свернули к лестнице, Т’чалла понял — и выдохнул. Что ж, он должен проводить Учителя подобающим образом. Сохранив лицо. 

В нем еще теплилась безумная искра надежды, потому что там, на крыльце, он впервые в полной мере ощутил силу магии, которой смог воспользоваться Снейп. Пантера не был с ним на равных, это даже не обсуждалось, но поймать волны, исходившие от пронзившего тучи луча — мог. От волн сердце билось в два раза сильнее, кровь рвалась из вен, мир расцветал и кружился куда быстрей, чем при его собственном превращении. Учитель управлялся с этой стихией так же просто, как сам Т’чалла — с таблицами сводных статистических показателей. Статистические показатели были как никогда актуальны, очень своевременны, вот именно сейчас. 

— Твоя палочка, — сказал он, наконец, в прямую черную спину: Снейп поднимался первым. 

— Это не твоя проблема, — последовал ответ.

— Я могу компен…

— Ты уже оплатил.

«Вот теперь точно — всё», — подумал король. 

На площадке четвертого этажа почему-то обнаружились два гвардейца, охранявшие вход. Предусмотрительность Доры зашкаливала. Снейп кивнул им и вошел в коридор, Т’чалла шел следом, поглядывая в окно и щурясь от слепящего провала в тучах. Тогда, словно он мог читать его мысли, Учитель произнес:

— Заклинание продержится еще три дня. Поэтому приготовься заранее. Впрочем, кого я учу?

И Т’чалла не выдержал, выговорил-таки то, о чем боялся даже думать в последние недели:

— Учитель, а если там…

Снейп остановился, медленно повернулся к нему:

— Что — там?

И король честно сказал:

— Я боюсь, там нет солнца. 

Он был быстр; быстр как человек и быстр, как зверь, но все равно пропустил момент — Учитель качнулся к нему со скоростью и грацией атакующей мамбы:

— Что было в этой голове?! — почти закричал он, ткнув Т’чаллу пальцем в лоб, — что было в этой блестящей голове, когда ты решил, что лучшее ее украшение — шапка с ушами?!

Т’чалла моргнул, не понимая, хотя палец, упертый между бровей, почему-то несказанно его порадовал. 

Снейп выдохнул, успокаиваясь, но все равно повысил голос:

— Только ты и я! Только ты и я знаем, что солнца нет! Никто из них, — он топнул ногой, вынося приговор гостям на третьем этаже, — не понимает и не чувствует! А ты! И после этого…

Разговор опять находится в опасной близости от темы злополучного костюма, поэтому король сменил направление:

— Я думал, это из-за Барнса. Но Барнс…

— Значит, — процедил Снейп, — думай еще. Что такого ты мог натворить за этот год, мальчишка?

Т’чалла лихорадочно соображал. Все сомнительные контракты, представлявшие потенциальную угрозу для Ваканды, отсеивались без колебаний; проблемы с палаточными городками беженцев, за которые ему и в самом деле было немного стыдно, возникли уже после появления… циклона. Нет, тут другое. Что-то, связанное лично с ним? Но лично он…

Снейп опять читал его мысли.

— Да, лично ты, ну? Что тут творилось? Ты завтракал младенцами, а ужинал девственницами? Заделал ребенка Доре? Совращал Роджерса? Переспал с замороженным?

И король не выдержал. Он был король, в конце концов. Ну вот это было обидно, потому что…

— Ничего! — заорал он в ответ, — никого! Ни базунгу, ни амакоса! Ни женщин, ни мужчин! С тех пор, как мы поссорились!..

Он понял, что сказал, и прикусил губу. Уставился на Учителя. Все его благоприобретенные навыки вопили о том, что надо извиниться, немедленно, но тихий, отчетливый голос инстинкта советовал заткнуться и дождаться ответа.

Снейп отшатнулся; застыл, осмысляя услышанное. И только собравшись с мыслями, спросил, пытаясь вернуть голосу прежний яд:

— Где логика?

— А нет ее, — сказал вконец обнаглевший король, разведя руками, — логики нет, и солнца нет!

— Бред, — пробурчал Учитель. И тоже решил сменить тему: — Пошли. 

Зачем был нужен этот всплеск упреков напоследок — Т’чалла так и не понял. Они шли мимо его старых комнат, в которые он даже не заходил в последний год, и Его Величество медленно осознавал, что к проблемам морально, так сказать, этического плана сейчас с полпинка добавятся проблемы чисто физического. Лучше было не вспоминать, сколько ночей он провел тут, думая об Учителе и представляя… Дальше воображение Т’чаллы давало сбой. Он и сейчас, будучи нормальным молодым человеком, по большому счету не отказывавшим себе ни в чем, точно так же хотел, и точно так же — не представлял. То есть — он позволил себе закрыть глаза, всего на пару шагов — технически все было понятно, но на месте воображаемого партнера издевательски колыхалась какая-то тень, в которой можно было различить только длинный нос, гладкие розовые шрамы на худой шее и… и…

Он остановился в паре дюймов от снейповской спины и открыл глаза.

Комната с порт-ключом была вскрыта. Дверь болталась на одной петле. 

— Кто,.. — начал было Т’чалла, но осекся.

— Я, — ответил Учитель. — Поэтому солдаты охраняют вход. Прикажи, чтобы здесь… замуровали. Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы какая-нибудь бестолковая горничная начала вытирать пыль с пантеры, а продолжила — в моем кабинете. 

— Заму…

— Да, — коротко сказал Учитель, отвернулся к окну: там нагло маячил вездесущий Буллзай. — Когда-нибудь я прикончу этого наглеца. Вот что ему здесь надо?

— Он… летает, — пробормотал король. Честное слово, отбиваться от сомнительных притязаний «Старк энтерпрайзис» и «Эксон Мобил» было куда проще. Он… не успевал. Не успевал привыкнуть к новому Учителю, словно там, около криокамеры, менялся не только Барнс, но и сам Снейп; не успевал понять, что изменилось, — да всё, даже внешность, он стал словно старше и строже, злее, но это новое нравилось Т’чалле так же, как и прошлое, или даже больше, потому что, — лихорадочно соображал он, — если Учитель больше не был Учителем, а просто мистером Снейпом, как его называли американцы, просто мистером…

Он поднял руку.

— Только попробуй, — не оборачиваясь, предупредил Снейп.

Благоприобретенные навыки опять собрались орать. Тихий голос инстинкта почему-то очень знакомо и очень мерзко хмыкнул — и тогда король дотянулся и положил руку Учителю на плечо. А потом повел ладонью выше, по жесткой ткани мантии, туда, где под черными, неаккуратно подстриженными волосами начинались — или заканчивались шрамы. Они по-прежнему были гладкими, шея у Снейпа была теплая, под пальцами пульсировала артерия, и Т’чалла стоял, ощущая, чувствуя то, что, наверное, слышал всегда — ток его крови и удары его сердца. Слышал, но не понимал, насколько это в нем, Чалле, и с ним. 

— Дурацкая птица. Дурацкая страна. Дурацкий король, — прозвучало после паузы. И без перехода: — Я пойду к реке. Ты?

Снейп повернулся, оказавшись настолько нехорошо рядом, что Его королевскому Величеству потребовалась вся его недюжинная выдержка. «Не сейчас», — муркнул инстинкт, и Т’чалла понял.

— Я твой, — повторил он слова Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, а потом отступил на шаг назад — сделать это оказалось совсем несложно — и перекинулся. 

***

Он не знал, как признаться. Признаться в унизительном, позорном. Вообще не представлял, никакого подобного опыта у него не было. Он мог любить магию, как в детстве. Он мог бояться и ненавидеть ее — как в последний хогвартский год. Мог избегать — как долгие годы в Ваканде и в Швейцарии. Но представить, что ее не будет совсем, что он окажется пуст, как... треснувший сосуд, из которого постепенно, капля за каплей, истекла вода, — он не мог никогда.

Снейп понял, что за облаками действительно нет солнца, гораздо позже Т’чаллы. Но, с другой стороны, это было вакандийское солнце и вакандийские облака — кому, как не королю, знать все о своем небе и светилах на нем?

Когда Люмос привычно вырвался из палочки, темный мир за темными облаками хищно усмехнулся. Никто, даже Пантера, не догадался, что это не Снейп поднимал луч к небу — это небо высасывало из него свет, силу, вернувшееся волшебство, которое оказалось сначала трудной и грязной работой и почти сразу — потерей. Темное за облаками забрало и палочку, потому он и пялился на руку, не веря и еще не до конца понимая, пока бенефис Его Величества не отвлек его. 

Во время всех дальнейших разборок и выяснений он сидел в королевском кабинете, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Даже пришел в согласие с миром и с собой, признав, что проще всего исчезнуть. Но появился Барнс, считавший, что чем любезнее он пробасит: «Док», тем милее будет выглядеть — наивное и опасное заблуждение, потом пришел король, вроде воспрявший, но тут же снова потускневший, и уйти, не предупредив Т’чаллу про странную темень за облаками, он не смог.

Снейп взглянул на попугая, замершего за окном в гротескной пародии на трепещущую колибри, подождал, пока птице не надоест валять дурака, не дождался и произнес, не повернув головы:

— Я не могу тебе помочь. Солнца действительно нет, ты должен сам придумать, что можно сделать за три дня.

Пантера просто дышал сзади, размеренно и спокойно.

Тогда он выговорил, сам себе напоминая Буллзая: бессмысленный взгляд и бессвязная речь: 

— У меня больше нет магии.

Зверь шевельнулся. 

— Не палочки, а именно магии, и я пока не разобрался, что произошло. Потребуется время.

Ему в бедро ткнулось что-то большое и теплое. Снейп по привычке положил руку на черную гладкую голову, почесал за ухом и рассеянно спросил:

— Ты не линяешь?

Пантера фыркнул и толкнул его. Пришлось скосить глаза: действительно, черная шерсть и черная мантия сливались в одно, словно перетекали.

— Я совсем не уверен, что тебе нужен такой...

Пантера фыркнул еще раз.

— Ничего смешного, — огрызнулся Снейп.

И тут его накрыло удивительное, никогда прежде — при всем его опыте — не испытанное чувство: под его ладонью начала подниматься теплая, потом жаркая, упругая волна. Она прятала Пантеру в кокон, скрывала, чтобы потом выпустить — уже человеком, и Снейп не мог предположить — откуда, в самом деле? — что ему удастся просто так потрогать анимага в процессе трансформации. 

«Погладить», — малодушно подумал он и, противореча сам себе, крепко ухватил зверя за прижатое к голове ухо.

— Только попробуй, — повторил Снейп, дергая ухо вниз. Волна перекатилась через его пальцы и исчезла, спрятавшись под шерстью. На этот раз Т’чалла послушался.

Он одним плавным движением оказался в середине коридора, приглашающе глядя на Снейпа.

Ах, да. Прогулка у реки. Может, Т’чалла и прав — у воды всегда лучше думается. Сколько часов он провел на берегу Хогвартского озера? Когда он был настоящим? Тогда или потом, в Ваканде? Почему его ученику удается совмещать человеческое и звериное, а ему самому никак не устроиться между прошлым и будущим, в обыкновенном, ежеминутном «сейчас»?

Пантера нетерпеливо дернул хвостом.

— Иду, — проворчал Снейп. — Но имей в виду: никакой охоты на долгоногов, никаких засад в кустах и внезапных прыжков с дерева... Ты понял?

Пантера церемонно шел к лестнице, но лопатки под черной шерстью неритмично вздрагивали,— и Снейп был готов поспорить на что угодно, что Его Величество смеется.


	9. Присказка автора

Энтони Эдвард Старк, гений, миллионер, плейбой и филантроп, отлично понимал, что ничего не понимает — и что ему нечего противопоставить этому самому непониманию. Он осмотрел сад, ничем, кроме огромной статуи Черной Пантеры, не отличавшийся от сотен других колониальных садов. Он воспроизвел в памяти меню королевского обеда, упирая не на мясо (хотя непрожаренный королевский стейк теперь вызывал... странные ассоциации), а на пищевые добавки. Может быть, они что-то добавляли в пищу, эти странные вакандийцы? Как современный криоцентр, многочисленные технические новинки, умело внедренные в повседневную жизнь, шахты, вибраниум, безупречный аэропорт, затянутые в униформу высокие стройные негритянки сочетались с гориллами-альбиносами, черными пантерами, амулетами, охраняющими дворец, и королевским судилищем, которое свелось к тому, что Его Величество назвал несколько имен? 

Прагматично, — подумал Тони, вспомнив пустоту, мгновенно образовавшуюся вокруг разжалованных в иной статус колдунов. Никаких тюрем, никаких затрат на содержание, а ведь это был практически государственный переворот! Однозначно, что-то добавляют в пищу.

Мы приводим здесь образцы мыслей Энтони Эдварда Старка исключительно ради того, чтобы вы в полной мере могли оценить сумбур, царивший в его гениальной голове. Тони вышел к небольшой реке. Дожди на неё почти не повлияли, и берега были сухи. Настолько сухи, что высокий человек в зеленом, сидевший на бревне, должен был бы встать на колени и наклониться, чтобы дотянуться до воды. Но человек не собирался делать ничего такого. Он был занят. Он разговаривал. Тони прислушался: человек рассуждал о преимуществах разных типов острог при ловле рыбы с лодки или с берега. Собеседник, отвечавший глухим низким голосом, в основном соглашался и заверял говорившего в полной своей некомпетентности. Нормальный, здоровый разговор, — обрадовался Тони. — Никаких триггеров, пантер и прочего, но...

Он не осел прямо на тропинку только потому, что предыдущий день немного подготовил его... Нет, не подготовил, — подумал Тони. Ему хотелось прислониться к чему-нибудь. Куда-нибудь. Немедленно. Даже не потому, что эти двое беседовали на вакандийском, а он все понимал, словно слушал беседу пенсионеров на берегу озера Мичиган. А потому что собеседником человека в зеленом был крокодил. Нормальный крокодил, только очень толстый, с зубастой, как и положено, пастью, и обманчиво-сонными глазами. 

Человек поднял голову и кивнул, здороваясь. Тони вяло изобразил ответное приветствие.

— Хотите присоединиться, сэр? Не бойтесь, он не кусается!

Как будто речь шла о пуделе. 

Мистер Старк осторожно приблизился. Крокодил приветливо мотнул хвостом по песку и прикрыл глаза. 

— И как вам Ваканда, сэр? — вежливо спросил человек.

И тут Тони сорвало. Еще никто, задав ему такой формальный вопрос, не нарывался на столь масштабную отповедь. Мистер Старк помянул в своих молитвах все: короля-оборотня; королевского учителя (на этой тираде крокодил поднял голову и взглянул на него); двух дураков, непонятно что надумавших про себя почти сто лет назад и исправно к надуманному возвращающихся, как будто им там намазано; дурацких нганга (на этой фразе на него посмотрел человек); королевского попугая, который лез куда надо, но в основном — куда не надо, и — Тони сам не заметил, что нарушил элементарные законы гостеприимства, ведь это его пригласили к... бревну! Господи, к бревну! — говорящих рептилий. 

— Вам у нас не понравилось, сэр? — вполне убедительно расстроился крокодил. — Но мы же просто тихая страна, которой немного повезло с полезными ископаемыми, хотя я считаю, что король напрасно концентрируется на вибраниуме. Надо донести до него мысль о геологоразведке на плато Карру. Говорят, там встречаются удивительные...

Тони застонал. Страна, где крокодилы обсуждают геологоразведку, никак не могла поместиться в его голове.

— Как, — протянул он, — как это все совмещается, как? Вы же сами понимаете, что это абсурд! Вас — таких — и быть не должно!

— Конечно, — согласился человек. — Нас не должно, а вот безмозглый зеленый гигант, человек-муравей и человек-паук вполне имеют право на существование. Только потому, что они ваши друзья, мистер Старк?!

— Муравей мне не друг. И это все объяснимо, — попытался возразить Тони, но в этот момент на дорожке, покрытой мелкими белыми камушками, заскрипели шаги. Человек шел медленно, вполголоса рассуждая о чем-то. Тони услышал обрывок фразы: «... с помощью этих твоих самолетов...» и выдохнул. Говорили по-английски и о понятном. Но он рано радовался: из-за поворота появился мистер Снейп, беседующий с королем, то есть с Пантерой. Тот слушал Учителя, задрав черную морду и похлопывая хвостом по задним лапам. Тони не к месту вспомнил, как эти самые лапы небрежно толкнули его в грудь, и он отлетел на добрых десять ярдов. 

Крокодил и человек переглянулись. Над берегом проскользнула причудливая тень: снейповский луч искажал и преломлял предметы и отражения. В абсолютной тишине, совершенно бесшумно, на плечо человека спланировал дикий королевский попугай и потерся клювом о шею.

— Нганга! — не совсем вежливо воскликнул Тони. — Попугая королю подарил нганга, и потом Т’чалла искал его по всей стране — чтобы поблагодарить за драгоценный подарок, он сам рассказывал за обедом. Так это вы?

Человек усмехнулся, ловко снял с ветки, нависавшей над ним, жирную гусеницу и потянул птице. 

— Ты молодец, Бычий Глаз. Мы гордимся тобой. 

Попугай негромко курлыкнул и затих.

— С вашего позволения, — пробормотал Тони, поглядывая в сторону дорожки, по которой уходили король и Учитель. — Мистер Снейп!

Невоспитанный тип даже не обернулся, но и Пантера никак не отреагировал на оклик.

— Почему? — спросил Тони, ничего не уточняя и начиная подозревать, что именно он нашел источник всех странных событий. Это было внезапным и счастливым озарением: Нганга кивнул, а Крокодил вяло шевельнул лапой.

— Потому что они не видят и не слышат нас. 

— Но зачем?

— Потому что им следует побыть вдвоем. Они очень давно не были вдвоем по-настоящему. 

— Что значит по-настоящему?  
Тони почти презирал себя: формулировки вопросов были убоги, а любопытство неутолимо, и остановиться он не мог, а еще — точно знал, что вопросы и должны быть именно такими. Простыми. Но Нганга ответил совершенно невнятно:

— Им мешало слишком много внешнего. Разве ты не заметил?

— Много ума, но мало мудрости, — добавил Крокодил, и Тони показалось, что он улыбнулся. 

— Мне просто интересно, как они собираются решить проблему солнца, — больше оправдываясь, чем говоря правду, сказал Тони Старк.

— О, — Нганга улыбнулся, — они ее не решат. 

— Почему?

— Ну наконец-то, — буркнул Крокодил, — целый год, целый год, подумать только!

— И за это я буду рассказывать тебе истории каждый вечер, — извиняясь, произнес Нганга и обратился к остолбеневшему Тони: — Отойдите подальше, мистер Старк. 

Тони отошел. Нганга снял с плеча задремавшего было попугая, погладил яркие перья, спросил:

— Как говорил твой лучший друг? — подбросил птицу в воздух и прокричал: — Лети, как ветер, Буллзай! 

Попугай взмыл к тучам, перекувырнулся и начал камнем падать вниз, прямо на Крокодила, широко открывшего пасть. Тони хотел зажмуриться, потому что буллзаевское самоубийство стало бы, конечно, достойным завершением безумного дня, но зажмуриться не успел. В пасти, усеянной острыми зубами, что-то вспыхнуло, и попугай нырнул туда, чтобы через мгновение выскочить обратно. В клюве он сжимал ослепительную нить и тянул ее вверх, изо всех сил работая крыльями. Крокодил упирался всеми лапами, Буллзай тащил, Нганга ритмично хлопал в ладоши, и Тони понял, что триггеры Барнса — фигня, вот от этой фантасмагорической картины его до конца дней не избавит никакой мистер Снейп. А потом догадался: то, что вытаскивал из крокодильей пасти попугай — была никакая не нить, а солнечный луч, такой, каким его видишь в детстве, когда еще ничего не знаешь о лучистом переносе энергии и явлении хромосферных спикул, и просто смотришь в небо летним днем. 

Крокодил подался вперед, скукожился — и за нитью миру явилось оно. Ошеломляюще яркое, горячее, абсолютно неправильное по всем известным Энтони Эдварду Старку законам, пропавшее вакандийское солнце. Буллзай тянул его все выше и выше, разгонял (Как ракета-носитель, — подумал Тони и устыдился своей неподобающей мысли). Светлые блики играли на темных кронах пальм, расцвечивали мутные воды реки, слепили, отражаясь в окнах дворца, где Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс рванули на балкон, чтобы полюбоваться внезапным то ли закатом, то ли восходом. Тони слышал, как далеко на дорожке мистер Снейп пробормотал: «О Мерлин!», а Пантера торжествующе зарычал. Крокодил с неимоверной скоростью скользнул по берегу и скрылся в реке. 

Солнце уже поднималось само. Буллзай спланировал на плечо нганги. Отошла первая ступень, — подумал Тони, но вслух спросил:

— Зачем?

— Что — зачем? – удивился Нганга.

— Теория относительности — прости, — пробормотал Тони Старк, подводя итог увиденному. — Закон сохранения энергии — прощай. Гравитационное поле…

— О чем ты? Мы просто хотели, чтобы они помирились.

— Кто?!

— Король и его Учитель. Т’чалла добр, молод и горд. Учитель — немолод, зол, но его гордость в сто крат сильнее королевской. И что, по-твоему, нам оставалось?

— Нет, — успокаиваясь, сказал Тони, — конечно. Пустяки. Страна год пребывает в депрессии, Гориллы пытаются свергнуть короля, чертов Барнс выходит из морозилки свежий и сладкий, как Баскин-Роббинс… Только для того, чтобы…

— Ты опять ничего не понял, — и Нганга впервые посмотрел в ту сторону, куда удалились Снейп и Т’чалла. — Потому что, в конце концов, разве есть во всем мире что-нибудь лучше, чем маленький круг на экране кино и в нем двое, идущие рядом?

Fin


	10. Post-сredit

Энтони Эдвард Старк, гений, миллионер, плейбой и филантроп, прислушался: вокруг царила тишина. Нганга с Буллзаем на плече отправился в лес. Крокодил, судя по ряби на реке, отрывался за год бездействия. Тони достал старкфон, вызвал знакомый номер и негромко сказал:

— Роуди? Извини, что разбудил. Передай запрос в «Энтерпрайзис». Да, я знаю, что у вас ночь, но пусть начнут дежурные, а завтра передадут в отделы. Разработок, экономический и правовой. Я хочу приобрести у Ваканды плато Карру. Да, все плато. Что значит — зачем? Я располагаю информацией…

**Author's Note:**

> i Базунгу — человек с белой кожей
> 
> ii Лилангени – валюта Ваканды. 1 лилангени состоит из 100 центов
> 
> iii Чангаа — кенийский самогон, один из самых дешевых алкогольных напитков в мире
> 
> iv Дашики — очень цветастая африканская рубашка с длинными рукавами. Она надевается через голову и имеет v-образный разрез горловины
> 
> v Бубу — широкая свободного кроя рубаха, по длине напоминающая тунику. Бубу имеет широкие открытые края, которые ниспадают до самого низа


End file.
